Indiana Jones e o Mistério do Báltico
by Goldfield
Summary: 1944. A Segunda Guerra Mundial entra em sua última etapa. Após uma arriscada missão, Indiana Jones, unido ao novo amigo Mac, tem pela frente um mistério que o levará a uma nova corrida contra os nazistas: a busca pela lendária cidade perdida de Vineta.
1. Prólogo

_**Indiana Jones**_

_E o Mistério do Báltico_

Prólogo

O logo da _Paramount_ surge na tela... Transformando-se no verso da capa de um disco de vinil, a gravura representando justamente uma majestosa montanha. Na parte da frente vê-se a foto de uma radiante mulher loira com os braços abertos e o título do álbum, em letras chamativas: "Clássicos Inesquecíveis da América, por Willie Scott".

A mesma mão que apanhara a embalagem retira de dentro dela o disco preto, inserindo-o numa vitrola a poucos passos de distância. Em seguida empurra a fina agulha para baixo com o leve toque de um dos dedos e, usando a outra mão, gira a manivela do aparelho, ligando-o. Ele começa a reproduzir a música contida na primeira faixa, o som saindo através do cilindro dourado na parte superior que mais lembra uma concha.

_Times have changed  
(Os tempos mudaram)  
_

_And we've often rewound the clock  
(E nós geralmente retrocedemos o relógio)  
_

_Since the Puritans got a shock  
(Já que os Puritanos tiveram um choque)  
_

_When they landed on Plymouth Rock.  
(Quando eles desceram em Plymouth Rock)  
_

_If today, any shock they should try to stem,  
(Se hoje, algum choque eles tentassem suportar)  
_

_'Stead of landing on Plymouth Rock,  
(Ao invés de descerem em Plymouth Rock)  
_

_Plymouth Rock would land on them.  
(Plymouth Rock desceria neles)_

A suave e melodiosa voz de Willie Scott agradava muito o major Dönitz. Sentando-se em sua cadeira de balanço perto da mesinha em cima da qual se encontrava a vitrola, lembrou-se do pouco que ouvira falar a respeito da intérprete da letra. Diziam que sobrevivera a uma série de aventuras na Ásia, desde a perseguição por um gangster chinês até a fuga de um perigoso templo Tugue na Índia, e, regressando aos Estados Unidos, iniciara uma promissora carreira em Hollywood como cantora e dançarina.

_In olden days a glimpse of stocking  
(Nos tempos antigos um relance de meia)  
_

_Was looked on as something shocking  
(Era visto como algo chocante)  
_

_Now heaven knows, anything goes  
(Agora só Deus sabe, tudo vale)_

Ajeitando o quepe cinzento em sua cabeça e passando brevemente os dedos pelas insígnias em seu peito, o militar nazista sorriu, pensando que ao menos a aprovação dele ela possuía. Ironicamente um inimigo de seu país.

A canção ecoava por todo o ambiente vazio de presença humana. Ali outrora funcionara uma importante fábrica, os incansáveis operários suando dia e noite para abastecerem a máquina de guerra alemã. Agora não passava de uma construção praticamente abandonada, com as instalações inoperantes, vidros quebrados e paredes enegrecidas pelo calor do fogo.

Alguns metros acima da posição em que Dönitz tentava relaxar, um soldado da _Wehrmacht_ montava guarda caminhando por uma passarela metálica, possuindo nas mãos um rifle Gewehr 43 de mira telescópica. Fumando um cigarro, tinha acima de seu capacete o céu cinzento daquela manhã, anunciando que em breve choveria. Odiava se molhar no período em que estava de guarda, e praticamente não havia onde se proteger da água ali, já que o telhado da fábrica fora destruído quase por completo durante o último bombardeio aliado.

Os demais sentinelas do perímetro ficavam visíveis com suas armas temporariamente para logo depois desaparecerem em meio aos corredores escuros, escadarias cauterizadas e focos de desmoronamento do prédio arruinado. Por que patrulhavam aqueles escombros? Bem, muitos ali não sabiam ao certo, apenas seguindo cegamente as ordens recebidas de seus superiores. Entretanto, existiam entre aqueles homens alguns que não faziam parte daquele exército, mas mesmo assim estavam mais bem informados do que muitos deles...

_Alemanha, 1944._

Eram apenas dois. Apesar de trajarem uniformes alemães, todas as suas ações faziam com que contrastassem de seus supostos colegas. Desde a forma como andavam, preferindo se esgueirar pelas sombras da construção ao invés de se aterem a rotas de vigia, até o modo muito pouco natural como evitavam encarar qualquer outro combatente de perto. Num certo instante pararam junto a uma das linhas de montagem desativadas da indústria, recobrando o fôlego. Apesar de não terem corrido nem efetuado grande esforço físico nos últimos minutos, o nervosismo que sentiam por estarem sozinhos atrás das linhas inimigas parecia sufocá-los.

-- Onde estará o maldito escritório? – um deles, de bigode e um pouco mais corpulento, indagou ao companheiro em voz baixa e inconfundível inglês.

-- No térreo... Em algum lugar.

-- Lembre-me de nunca mais sair com você sem um mapa, Jonesinho.

E, destemidos, voltaram a caminhar, um guarda que estava sentado sobre uma pilha de entulho não muito longe dali, rifle no colo, fitando-os com relativa desconfiança.

Eram na realidade dois agentes do OSS norte-americano e MI6 britânico, respectivamente. Henry Jones Junior, mais conhecido como "Indiana Jones", e George McHale, ou simplesmente "Mac", haviam sido enviados em missão com um objetivo bem definido: a "Pasta Dönitz". Um conjunto de documentos assim batizado por sempre ter estado sob os cuidados do major de mesmo nome e que os Aliados vinham tentando obter desde o início da guerra sem sucesso. A localização da pasta e do militar por ela responsável mudava constantemente, e há cerca de uma semana o último local onde se encontravam fora apontado como sendo aquela fábrica destroçada. Era preciso agora conferir e, caso a informação realmente procedesse, se apoderar dos papéis.

Desde o desembarque aliado na Normandia, o conflito parecia caminhar para seu final e cada movimento era extremamente importante para vencê-lo. Aqueles documentos tinham de ser obtidos a qualquer preço.

_Good authors too who once knew better words  
(Bons autores também, que conheciam melhores palavras)  
_

_Now only use four letter words writing prose  
(Agora usam apenas palavras de quatro letras escrevendo prosa)  
_

_Anything goes  
(Tudo vale)_

A música continuava a se propagar pelo pitoresco cenário bombardeado.

A dupla de agentes venceu mais um corredor e por fim avistou, no final do que um dia fora o espaço central do prédio, um cubículo de teto baixo, intacto, sem janelas e fechado por uma porta. Só a pintura exterior estava um pouco descascada, com os tijolos à vista. Tal descoberta fez com que parassem, Jones efetuando um leve movimento com a cabeça apontando para a misteriosa sala enquanto afirmava:

-- Acho que encontramos.

Depois olhou em volta. Três soldados alemães nas imediações, todos atentos à área. Se ele e Mac realizassem qualquer ação suspeita, já estariam no alcance de seus rifles. Precisavam de algum tipo de distração...

Era para isso que serviria a carga de dinamite que haviam instalado no setor oposto da fábrica.

Indy olhou discretamente para o relógio que trazia no pulso esquerdo. O ponteiro menor, que marcava os segundos, aproximava-se do número doze... Mesmo distante dos explosivos, o arqueólogo podia jurar ouvir os estalidos do mecanismo que os detonaria. Nos próximos instantes, com uma margem de erro muito pequena, o solo ia estremecer.

Dito e feito.

_KAAABOOOOM!!!_

A forte explosão deu-se no lugar desejado e no momento previsto, uma grande coluna de fogo se erguendo de onde ocorrera e o impacto abalando ainda mais a já bem comprometida estrutura ao redor. A atenção dos sentinelas foi roubada de imediato, seus olhos se voltando para o inusitado estrondo. E, aos gritos de "Alarm!", afastaram-se rapidamente na direção do aparente ataque. Haviam caído perfeitamente na armadilha dos espiões.

_The world has gone mad today  
(O mundo ficou louco hoje)  
_

_And good's bad today  
(E o bem é mal hoje)  
_

_And black's white today  
(E o preto é branco hoje)  
_

_And day's night today  
(E o dia é noite hoje)  
_

_When most guys today that women prize today  
(Quando a maioria dos caras hoje que as mulheres valorizam hoje)  
_

_Are just silly gigolos  
(São apenas tolos gigolôs)_

O caminho estava livre e seguro. Jones e Mac avançaram a passos ligeiros até a entrada do cubículo, o segundo tentando girar a maçaneta. Trancada, como já era de se esperar. Sendo certo que apenas o próprio Dönitz possuía a chave para abri-la, teriam de arrombá-la. Assim procedeu o inglês, destruindo a fechadura com um ousado chute. O golpe, porém, provavelmente não teria tido êxito se o alvo já não estivesse fragilizado assim como toda a construção em si. Ele não era tão forte assim.

A porta foi empurrada para frente com o ataque, revelando o interior do pequeno e empoeirado escritório. Possuía apenas um armário de metal com gavetas de arquivo, uma velha mesa de madeira diante de uma cadeira estofada e, mais ao fundo do recinto, num canto, um discreto cofre enferrujado. Os dois intrusos caminharam até ele, esperançosos. Tinham quase certeza de que a pasta que buscavam se encontrava em seu interior.

-- Qual é mesmo a senha? – perguntou Indy ao parceiro enquanto se abaixava diante da nova tranca.

-- Eu... – oscilou Mac, alternando os olhos entre o norte-americano e a saída da sala. – Pensei que você soubesse!

-- Como assim? Foi você o encarregado de descobrir a senha nos documentos na casa de Dönitz em Munique!

-- Pensei que fosse você, afinal foi quem ficou encarregado das senhas quando capturamos a Enigma!

-- Sim, Mac, mas você se dispôs a cuidar disso em todas as outras vezes!

Enquanto discutiam, acabaram escutando mais berros dos alemães do lado de fora. Já deviam ter descoberto o ardil da dupla e agora retornavam para eliminá-la e proteger o cofre. Os dois invasores não tinham muito tempo e seria melhor se centrarem apenas na obtenção da pasta, deixando de lado as desavenças. Jones fitou de novo o mecanismo e tocou-o com os dedos. Depois virou o rosto para o amigo.

-- Rápido, Mac – sua voz, apesar de tudo, aparentava calma.

Após passar um minuto coçando o bigode, ele finalmente lembrou-se da senha, repassando-a ao outro:

-- Creio que seja três, sete... Nove, quatro!

Girando a tranca, lábios retraídos, Indy inseriu a combinação, suor pingando-lhe pelo rosto... Aquela seria a única tentativa que teriam, já que dentro de instantes um tiroteio começaria. Os gritos dos nazistas chegavam mais perto, seus passos já podiam ser ouvidos... Mas, felizmente, a seqüência estava mesmo correta e a porta do cofre, agora liberada, foi movida por Jones. Dentro dele, um conjunto de papéis presos por frágeis grampos. Examinou brevemente o que continham: plantas e esquemas de aviões, tanques de guerra, submarinos, foguetes... Alguns deles se assemelhando a invenções até então encontradas somente em contos de ficção científica.

Ignorando o que aqueles misteriosos planos poderiam representar, apesar de ter uma idéia, o professor guardou-os embaixo do uniforme e então sacou o rifle de assalto StG 44 que trazia consigo. Tanto o OSS quanto o MI6 nunca revelavam plenos detalhes sobre as operações em território inimigo, tampouco o real teor de seus objetivos. O importante era que haviam obtido a pasta e agora só teriam de fugir dali com ela.

Essa era, todavia, a parte mais difícil.

_So though I'm not a great romancer  
(Então apesar de eu não ser um grande romancista)  
_

_I know that you're bound to answer  
(Eu sei que você estará inclinado a aceitar)  
_

_When I propose, anything goes  
(Quando eu propor casamento, tudo vale)_

O final da música se unia agora aos clamores raivosos dos soldados alemães:

_Eindringling! Laufen, laufen!_

Logo as balas começaram a vir, cravando-se nas paredes externas do escritório. Jones e Mac instintivamente se abaixaram, o britânico tendo em mãos uma submetralhadora Thompson. Cada um deles se posicionou de costas para um dos lados da porta, aguardando uma pausa nos disparos inimigos para revidarem. Não levou muito tempo para alguns deles terem de re-carregar, e então os acuados agentes agiram. Com um dos cotovelos apoiados na beirada da passagem, Indy, expondo-se brevemente, liquidou um dos nazistas com uma rajada no peito, o morto caindo sobre os destroços de um fogão. Outro foi eliminado pelo inglês, recebendo três balas ao longo do tronco e tombando desengonçado.

-- Belos tiros, Jonesinho! – ele elogiou o colega enquanto reassumia seu flanco.

-- Bem... Esta já é minha segunda guerra mundial!

Mais guardas se aproximavam, entre eles o major Dönitz que, munido de uma pistola Luger, também abria fogo contra os dois espiões. Houve nova brecha por parte dos nazistas e Indy atacou novamente, derrubando mais um com um disparo na cabeça, o capacete chegando a voar para trás. Mac também se preparava para aniquilar mais alguns inimigos quando tanto ele quanto o parceiro notaram um som que ouvidos pouco adaptados ao combate dificilmente captariam... Por sorte, no entanto, já tinham experiência suficiente no campo de batalha para saberem do que se tratava, e puderam se prevenir a tempo.

-- Granada! – exclamou Jones.

Ao mesmo tempo, um artefato explosivo modelo 43 alemão, com seu pequeno cabo de madeira preso à carga numa das extremidades, foi atirado na direção da sala, voando através da porta e indo parar embaixo da mesa. Não haveria tempo suficiente para apanhá-lo e devolvê-lo aos oponentes: a única opção possível era a dupla de agentes abandonar o cubículo, mesmo com a quantidade de armas apontadas em sua direção do lado de fora.

-- Vamos! – o britânico foi o primeiro a se movimentar.

Deu uma cambalhota através da passagem, escapando de algumas balas e logo depois apoiando um dos joelhos no solo para mirar com a Thompson e matar um nazista no alto de uma das passarelas suspensas que cortavam a fábrica, seu cadáver perdendo o equilíbrio e, depois de escorregar pelo parapeito, precipitando-se sobre algumas peças quebradas de maquinário metros abaixo. Desse modo Mac cobriu o amigo enquanto este também rolava para fora do refúgio, a explosão da granada já às suas costas destruindo todo o interior do escritório e lançando ao exterior uma nuvem de poeira. Indiana, atordoado pelos tiros e pelo estouro, acabou perdendo por um instante o equilíbrio e tropeçou... Bem aos pés de um outro soldado que desejava tirar-lhe a vida.

O arqueólogo, todavia, conseguiu reagir antes que o adversário pudesse apontar o rifle para baixo, pondo-se de pé e colocando-o para dormir com uma ágil coronhada no queixo. O alemão emitiu um gemido e caiu de bruços, os demais ao redor ainda tentando alvejar os fugitivos. Indy e Mac se aproximaram e não cessavam de disparar contra o contingente, fazendo mais vítimas a cada segundo.

-- _Angriff!_ – berrava Dönitz desesperado. – _Feuer, feuer!_

Mais dois nazistas tombaram ao mesmo tempo, cada um atingido por um dos intrusos. Vendo que sua vida estava em risco devido à drástica redução do número de seus homens, o major desapareceu por um amontoado de escombros, mais gritos denunciando que reforço estava a caminho. Colocando mais balas em seu rifle, Jones indagou ao colega:

-- Lembra-se daqueles jipes que vimos estacionados aqui perto?

-- Sim, até memorizei o local – respondeu Mac enquanto verificava rapidamente seu equipamento.

-- Temos de chegar lá. É a nossa única chance de escapar.

-- Mas para isso... Será preciso atravessar toda a fábrica!

-- E o que estamos esperando?

O inglês fez uma careta; não encarava as coisas de modo tão otimista. Colocou outro pente de munição na submetralhadora e seguiu o norte-americano. Avançaram por um corredor tortuoso, repleto de paredes desabadas. Um combatente surgiu de súbito no alto de uma rampa criada pelos desmoronamentos: foi imediatamente metralhado por Indy, seu corpo desfalecido deslizando pela inclinação até se deter diante dos dois. Eles prosseguiram, subindo pela mesma e ganhando assim um ponto mais alto em relação aos arredores, de onde podiam visualizar boa parte do lugar. O panorama, entretanto, não era nada animador: dezenas de nazistas se aproximavam por todos os lados, trocando ordens entre si e com as armas prontas para darem cabo dos invasores.

-- E agora, Jonesinho? – aturdido, Mac perguntou ao parceiro.

Jones olhou em volta o mais rápido que conseguiu, pensando numa maneira de escaparem daquela enrascada. Quase nunca elaborava planos prévios, contando com os benefícios do acaso, e naquela situação não foi diferente. Encontrou, bem próxima dos dois, uma longa corrente metálica presa a uma barra no teto que avançava por vários metros em linha reta, terminando exatamente do outro lado do prédio. Era por certo um antigo componente da linha de produção. Puxou o achado por um momento: era perfeitamente móvel. E foi sorrindo que, saltando, abraçou o suporte no ar, impelindo-o para frente.

-- Cubra-me, Mac!

A corrente deslocou-se ganhando cada vez mais velocidade, faíscas sendo liberadas devido ao atrito com a barra e caindo sobre Indy. O britânico, enquanto isso, disparava contra os alemães que tentavam abater o amigo. Três ou quatro caíram antes do arqueólogo finalmente chegar ao outro lado, pousando em cima de um monte de concreto. E, aplicando o máximo de força que conseguiu, empurrou a corrente de volta para Mac.

-- Sua vez! – bradou. – Eu te cubro!

Assim que a corrente chegou perto o bastante de si, o membro do MI6 também pulou para agarrá-la. Porém o fez de forma mais desajeitada e arriscada do que o primeiro, por pouco não se soltando conforme a impelia adiante. Mas também conseguiu deslizar através dela até o outro lado, Indiana atirando na direção dos nazistas em terra para que não o alvejassem. Assim que Mac se uniu a ele, desceram da pilha de destroços e se enveredaram por outro corredor, a saída já bem próxima.

Escapando de balas e mais balas, cruzaram uma abertura onde um dia existira uma porta, ganhando o exterior da construção. O céu estava ainda mais escuro e, além dos trovões que se impunham, os primeiros pingos de chuva já eram sentidos. De dentro da indústria arrasada continuavam vindo gritos e mais gritos em alemão, mas a dupla de fugitivos procurava ignorá-los ao máximo. Escapar agora era a única coisa que importava; todo o resto podia – e deveria – ficar para trás.

Indy e Mac dirigiram-se até a área onde haviam anteriormente avistado os jipes, perto de algumas árvores que, também vítimas dos bombardeios, pareciam agora carcaças nuas e sem cor. Não ficaram muito surpresos ao notarem o major Dönitz, esbaforido, correndo na direção de um dos veículos, as chaves já tilintando em uma de suas mãos. Não podiam deixar que fugisse: a chance de saírem dali também dependia disso.

Jones ergueu o StG 44 e abriu fogo, os projéteis atingindo o oficial em cheio. Este demorou algum tempo para cair, cambaleando e andando em círculos, dando tempo ao norte-americano de tirar as chaves de seus dedos quando ainda estava de pé e agradecer em alemão:

-- _Vielen dank!_

O professor se acomodou no assento diante da direção, dando partida no jipe. Mac saltou para dentro dele e sentou-se no banco ao lado, ao mesmo tempo em que o motor roncava e Indy pisava no acelerador. Cantando pneus, o carro derrapou para fora dali, tomando uma estrada de terra que seguia pelas desgastadas áreas agrícolas da Alemanha. Depois de poucos quilômetros, já teriam cruzado a fronteira rumo à França.

Algum tempo se passou, as frustradas tropas nazistas tendo ficado para trás, quando o inglês se voltou para Jones e inquiriu, aliviado:

-- Os papéis estão com você?

O motorista manteve uma mão no volante e com a outra revistou o uniforme, seu rosto ganhando uma expressão preocupada por um instante devido a não conseguir tatear nada em seu interior, porém logo sorriu quando identificou a pasta, retirando-a com cuidado de baixo do traje e entregando-a para Mac sem desviar a atenção do trajeto.

-- Aqui estão!

O britânico examinou brevemente os documentos e então os guardou consigo, murmurando:

-- Espero que isto ao menos seja importante para apressar o final desta guerra...

-- Cumprimos missões como esta há uns dois anos, duvido que tenham o objetivo de interromper o derramamento de sangue... – Indy não estava nada otimista. – Tanto os nossos líderes quanto o _Führer_ desejam apenas o que eu tanto busquei por boa parte da minha vida, Mac: fortuna e glória. Apenas fortuna e glória...

**Glossário – Prólogo:**

Gewehr 43: Rifle semi-automático de calibre Mauser 7.92x57mm, fabricado pela Alemanha nazista durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Alcance efetivo de 500 metros.

OSS: _Office of Strategic Services_ – Escritório de Serviços Estratégicos. Agência de inteligência dos EUA operante de 1942 a 1945. Responsável por várias missões secretas na Europa e no Pacífico durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, além do treinamento de movimentos de resistência locais contra os exércitos do Eixo. Após o conflito, transformou-se na Agência de Inteligência Central, mundialmente conhecida como CIA.

MI6: Ou _Secret Intelligence Service (SIS)_ – Serviço Secreto de Inteligência. Agência de inteligência externa da Grã-Bretanha. Criado em 1907. Grande atividade durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. O personagem fictício James Bond, o espião 007, é um agente do MI6.

Enigma: Família de máquinas eletro-mecânicas usadas para a transmissão de mensagens secretas por criptografia. A primeira surgiu no fim da Primeira Guerra Mundial, e a partir de então passaram a ser usadas por vários países, principalmente a Alemanha nazista na Segunda Guerra. Tornou-se conhecida devido ao esforço dos aliados de, durante o conflito, decifrarem os códigos utilizados através dela.

StG 44: _Sturmgewehr 44_, rifle de assalto alemão utilizado durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Alcance efetivo de 300 metros e capaz de disparar de 500 a 600 projéteis por minuto.

Thompson: Submetralhadora norte-americana inventada por John T. Thompson em 1919. Tornou-se muito usada durante o período da Lei Seca nos EUA, tanto por policiais quanto mafiosos. Poder de fogo médio de 600 a 1200 rotações por minuto.

Luger: Também conhecida como _Parabellum-Pistole_, pistola semi-automática cujo primeiro modelo foi patenteado em 1898. Utilizada pelas forças armadas alemãs durante praticamente toda a primeira metade do século XX.

Granada Modelo 43: Explosivo de mão introduzido ao armamento alemão na metade da Segunda Guerra em substituição ao modelo 24 anterior. Ao contrário dele, todos os componentes do explosivo encontram-se na parte superior, e não no cabo, este assim podendo ser destacado para que a granada possa ser utilizada em armadilhas.

_**Continua...**_


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

_Uma interessante reunião._

Londres, Inglaterra. Uma semana depois.

A capital britânica se encontrava excessivamente cinzenta aquela tarde. Tanto devido ao céu, fechado e carrancudo, nuvens negras transitando pelo firmamento, quanto devido às ruas, construções, pessoas... Tudo parecia triste e desprovido de cor, a melancolia da guerra tendo contaminado todos os aspectos da vida na cidade; esta, inclusive, ainda era vítima de bombardeios alemães, sua população desprovida de paz até que aquele sangrento conflito terminasse definitivamente.

Dois homens caminhavam discretos pelas vias quase vazias do subúrbio de Teddington, sudoeste da metrópole. Não estavam em missão para se prevenirem daquela maneira, porém a força do hábito falava mais alto. O primeiro era o intrépido doutor Jones, que usava roupas que compunham um misto entre suas costumeiras vestes acadêmicas – sendo que no momento estava bem longe da universidade – e seu traje de aventuras: um terno cinza surrado com alguns rasgos, uma gravata preta mal-arrumada junto ao peito, óculos no rosto e sapatos um pouco velhos. Logo se via que a guerra o desgastava tanto a ponto de não se preocupar mais com a aparência. O outro era Mac, que vestia um casaco simples sobre uma camiseta branca e suspensórios, botas nos pés. Seu desleixo ficava também evidente.

-- Espero que Eisenhower não nos enxote por estarmos tão pouco apresentáveis, Jonesinho... – brincou o inglês.

-- Acho que Eisenhower deve ter coisas bem mais importantes com as quais lidar do que dois trapos como nós, Mac.

A afirmação desanimada de Indiana, porém, provavelmente não refletia a realidade: a dupla havia sido convocada no dia anterior para uma reunião extraordinária em pleno SHAEF, o Quartel-General Supremo da Força Expedicionária Aliada. Simplesmente o local de onde os comandantes dos exércitos aliados coordenavam todos os movimentos militares contra Hitler na Europa. O lugar onde o "Dia D" fora idealizado e planejado.

Por fim pararam diante da fachada do prédio em questão, seu aspecto exterior combinando com o ar de decadência e desolação que tomara Londres desde o início do confronto com a Alemanha. Um dos soldados que vigiavam o portão efetuou um sinal através de um dos braços para que o cruzassem. Pelo visto já eram mesmo aguardados.

Ganhando o interior do recinto, depararam-se, logo no primeiro corredor, com o emblema do SHAEF pendurado em uma parede: o escudo contendo uma espada flamejante sob o que parecia ser um arco-íris. Depois de mais alguns passos, os recém-chegados conseguiram identificar os sons que davam vida ao centro de operações: o tilintar de telefones e máquinas de escrever, os "bipes" de telégrafos, trechos abafados de conversas... Além, é claro, de uma pitoresca mistura de cheiros: um incômodo odor de suor, algo também como mofo, tinta, fumaça de cigarro, o aroma sedutor de café...

Entraram então numa ampla sala de estratégia, contendo em sua porção central uma extensa mesa em cima da qual existia um detalhado mapa do continente europeu. Sobre ele, alguns homens e mulheres uniformizados, tanto norte-americanos quanto ingleses, incluindo até alguns franceses, checavam papéis em suas mãos e ficavam atentos às informações fornecidas por fones em seus ouvidos conforme atualizavam os movimentos das tropas aliadas em campo, cada exército sendo representado por artefatos circulares coloridos e as nacionalidades indicadas pelas respectivas bandeiras. Aquilo se assemelhava até a um jogo de tabuleiro em que as peças deveriam ser dispostas com extremo cuidado, a diferença era que naquele caso havia vidas humanas e o curso de uma guerra a serem decididos.

Indy e Mac continuaram caminhando, sentindo algo similar a fascinação com traços de curiosidade. Passaram por um outro setor em que várias damas, sentadas em fileiras diante de máquinas de escrever, redigiam cartas e relatórios aos superiores incansavelmente. Perto dali, oficiais de olheiras nas faces e trejeitos exaustos atendiam a telefonemas quase ininterruptos. O esforço de combate aliado dependia, e muito, daqueles dedicados indivíduos que ali trabalhavam dia e noite.

Envolvidos pelo ambiente, os dois agentes secretos até se esqueceram do que haviam ido fazer, e agora se viam inclusive um pouco perdidos. Depois de olhar em volta por um instante, Jones resolveu indagar a uma simpática militar inglesa, cabelos loiros e quepe, que se encontrava perto de si:

-- Com licença, senhorita, poderia nos informar onde está o general Ross?

-- Oh, vocês dois vieram para a reunião tratando do telegrama nazista, certo? – ela replicou num sorriso, apesar de até então a dupla não ter conhecimento de nenhum telegrama. – Ele os aguarda na segunda porta do próximo corredor, à direita!

A jovem apontou a direção correta para que pudessem assimilar as instruções, e logo eles as seguiram, Indy agradecendo e se despedindo da britânica com um movimento da cabeça. Não tiveram de andar muito até encontrarem a porta indicada e a atravessarem. Um tanto tímidos, penetraram a singela sala de reuniões, que continha uma fraca lâmpada no teto a iluminá-la e, logo abaixo, uma mesa de madeira contendo sete cadeiras ao seu redor, uma delas na extremidade mais próxima da entrada. Nela viram sentado um general norte-americano de pouco cabelo, os fios castanhos aos poucos se tornando grisalhos. Seu semblante, sereno e amigável.

-- Bem-vindos! – ele saudou-os ao levantar-se e cumprimentar cada um com um aperto de mão. – Sou o general Robert Ross, OSS. Espero que não tenham achado o quartel-general desorganizado demais. É que em breve estaremos nos transferindo para a França.

-- Já ouvi falar do senhor – falou Jones. – Creio ter lido seu nome em algum arquivo de instruções ou correspondência...

-- Sim, conforme a guerra caminha para o fim, meus encargos aumentam – rindo, o superior voltou a sentar-se e apontou as demais cadeiras com o intuito de que os dois fizessem o mesmo. – E eu também já ouvi muitas coisas a respeito dos senhores. Alcançaram um improvável sucesso nas mais arriscadas missões. Grande parte de nosso avanço no conflito se deve, sem dúvida, às suas ações atrás das linhas inimigas!

-- Não chega a tanto, general, porém fazemos o que está ao nosso alcance! – respondeu Mac, que se acomodara num assento ao lado do amigo.

-- É devido a essa nossa duvidosa fama que fomos convocados com tanta urgência para esta reunião? – Indy estava deveras intrigado. – Afinal, o seu mensageiro demonstrou bastante pressa quando nos contatou.

-- Não somente a fama de vocês como agentes, doutor Jones. Andei pesquisando sobre o senhor. Professor de arqueologia, caçador de artefatos históricos, muitos deles de caráter místico. Um homem de inúmeros conhecimentos e habilidades.

-- Tudo isso consta na minha ficha da OSS, é? – o aventureiro continuava carregado de uma ironia mordaz.

-- Não com tantos detalhes. Eu andei me comunicando com um amigo seu na América. Barnett College. O nome dele é Marcus Brody. Conhece-o bem, presumo.

Marcus... Mesmo distante, sempre valorizando a pessoa de Indy e recomendando-o a todos que necessitassem de seu auxílio. Um grande companheiro que o professor já não via há cerca de dois anos. Estava com saudades. Com sorte aquela guerra terminaria logo e eles poderiam se rever, cada um relatando ao outro as novidades num jantar regado a champanhe.

-- Acredito que então necessite de informações a respeito de algum achado arqueológico? – cogitou Indiana. – Alguma pista de artefato, ou...

-- Senhores, primeiramente, prometam-me que não mencionarão o que revelarei a seguir com ninguém fora desta operação, certo?

-- Nós prometemos – a dupla disse em uníssono.

-- Ótimo.

Ross levou a mão direita a um dos bolsos do uniforme, retirando um papel de dentro dele, que logo estendeu sobre a mesa. Jones o puxou para perto de si, Mac esticando a cabeça para também conseguir averiguar seu conteúdo. Era um telegrama; a fonte do texto e as frases concisas não deixavam enganar. Enquanto os dois agentes o liam, o general explicou:

-- Nós interceptamos isso na fronteira franco-germana há três dias. Aparenta ser uma cópia, levando a crer que o original chegou ao seu destino. Certamente Berlim.

-- De onde foi emitido? – questionou Indiana.

-- Algum lugar na Dinamarca, aparentemente. Deduzimos por isso que a mensagem pode estar relacionada a um fluxo maior que o normal de U-Boats alemães no mar Báltico que temos observado. Afinal ela se refere a submarinos.

Muito intrigado, o arqueólogo leu mais uma vez para si mesmo os dizeres do telegrama em alemão:

_TERCEIRO DOS DOZE PORTÕES ENCONTRADO._

_NOVO SUBMARINO PERDIDO NA BUSCA._

_NOVA EXPEDIÇÃO A SER PREPARADA._

_PROFESSOR KRIEGÜER DEVE SER ENCONTRADO._

Aquela situação lembrava muito ao doutor uma outra bem parecida ocorrida anos antes, mais precisamente em 1936... Um comunicado do Cairo a Berlim interceptado pela Inteligência do Exército dos EUA, mencionando a cidade perdida de Tanis e Abner Ravenwood... Fora o marco inicial da busca de Indy pela famigerada Arca da Aliança, uma aventura que por muito pouco não lhe custara a vida. Será que aquele novo telegrama seria também prenúncio de uma nova corrida por uma grande descoberta?

Ao que tudo indicava, era certo que sim.

-- Estamos nos perguntando a que pode se referir essa mensagem, porém não chegamos a nenhuma conclusão satisfatória – disse Ross. – O senhor é um especialista, doutor Jones. Talvez possa nos ajudar.

Indy deu um profundo suspiro e então respondeu:

-- Se minha conclusão estiver correta, general, e este telegrama não conter nenhum tipo de código obscuro em suas palavras, o que eu duvido, então os nazistas estão procurando Vineta. E já devem estar bem próximos de encontrá-la.

Vineta? Aquilo soou como algo totalmente desconhecido a Ross e Mac. Do que poderia se tratar? Tendo certeza de que eram leigos no assunto, propuseram-se a saber mais por intermédio de Indiana. E foi com esse intuito que o general indagou:

-- Perdoe minha ignorância, mas o que é Vineta?

-- Não o culpo, trata-se de algo pouco falado até mesmo no meio acadêmico.

Limpou a garganta antes de prosseguir. A explicação seria longa.

-- Vineta, ou Jomsborg, é uma suposta cidade perdida, sua localização geralmente situada na costa da Alemanha ou da Polônia, no litoral do mar Báltico. É citada em muitos relatos medievais e sagas nórdicas como a maior cidade da Europa, vivendo do comércio e sendo maior até que Constantinopla, ostentando uma riqueza incomparável. Dizia-se inclusive que as próprias tigelas nas quais os porcos comiam eram feitas de ouro. Povos provenientes de todas as partes do mundo teriam vivido dentro de suas muralhas, que continham doze portões. Seu exército é descrito também como o mais poderoso da região e seu imenso porto seria capaz de abarcar trezentos navios ao mesmo tempo. Enfim, um núcleo urbano como poucos já vistos na face da Terra.

-- Minha nossa! – surpreendeu-se Robert. – Mas... O que teria levado ao fim de tamanha prosperidade?

-- Ninguém sabe ao certo. Existem duas versões principais, porém, sobre o fim de Vineta. A primeira diz que a cidade foi tragada pelo oceano num maremoto devido à ira de Deus contra a sua população corrompida pela riqueza, por volta do ano 1000. Já a segunda, mais concreta, afirma que um rei dinamarquês teria enviado uma frota para destruí-la por volta de 1100. Seja como for, até hoje nenhuma evidência arqueológica foi encontrada, e a existência da cidade permanece um mito. Alguns estudiosos até a chamam de "Atlântida do Báltico", devido a todo o mistério que a cerca e por ter também supostamente afundado. Conhecendo os nazistas, a mera suspeita da veracidade de um mito como esse, ainda mais um tão próximo de seu território, já é suficiente para colocá-los em ação...

-- Qual poderia ser o interesse deles em Vineta?

-- Eles estão perdendo a guerra – falou Mac. – A indústria alemã está arrasada. Precisam de fundos para continuarem batalhando e, como o Jonesinho disse, essa lenda fala que a tal cidade estava abarrotada de ouro!

-- Exato. Porém deve haver algo mais... Não creio que o interesse dos nazistas em Vineta se restrinja a um eventual tesouro...

Pensativo, Jones levou uma das mãos ao queixo enquanto raciocinava acerca das possibilidades, Ross apanhando de volta o telegrama e o examinando em silêncio mais uma vez. Em seguida, apontando para a última frase no papel, mencionou um detalhe do qual já ia se esquecendo:

-- Os alemães citam um nome na mensagem... Um certo professor Kriegüer...

-- Eu o conheço, já vi algumas de suas palestras. Heinrich Kriegüer, da Universidade de Leipzig. Grande amigo do meu pai. O maior especialista em Vineta da atualidade.

-- É por isso que eles o estão procurando! – concluiu Mac, dando um leve soco na mesa. – Querem a ajuda dele para encontrar a cidade!

-- Sim, e estão adiantados. Pelo visto já vasculham toda a área litorânea do Báltico com submarinos há algum tempo em busca de Vineta, e no telegrama afirmam terem encontrado o terceiro dos doze portões. Precisaremos agir bem rápido para ultrapassá-los, general.

-- Sabe onde se encontra o professor Kriegüer, doutor Jones? – Ross inquiriu um pouco preocupado. – Afinal ele é alemão, estranha-me não estar colaborando com eles...

-- Heinrich é um antinazista convicto. Ele deixou a Alemanha em 1933, logo depois de Hitler subir ao poder. Desde então tem se mudado constantemente de um lugar para o outro. Na última vez que meu pai o mencionou, disse que estava morando num chalé isolado no extremo norte da Noruega. Desejava se afastar de tudo e todos para poder conduzir em paz sua pesquisa.

-- Isso dá uma vantagem a nós. Talvez os nazistas estejam com dificuldades de localizá-lo justamente por estar vivendo num lugar de difícil acesso. Julgando que o telegrama foi emitido há no máximo quatro ou cinco dias, ainda temos chances de encontrá-lo antes deles.

-- Precisa nos enviar para a Noruega o quanto antes, general Ross. Além de não querermos que o inimigo encontre Vineta, isso se ela realmente existir, a vida de Kriegüer corre perigo.

-- Acalme-se, doutor Jones. Nós agiremos em breve, mas antes quero que tome conhecimento do terceiro integrante da equipe de vocês.

-- Terceiro integrante? – replicou Mac, trocando um olhar confuso com o parceiro. – Quem pode ser?

-- Você já conhece tal pessoa, professor. Trabalharam juntos há alguns anos, se não estou enganado. Ambos têm experiência em exploração subaquática, e tal habilidade será muito importante se as ruínas de Vineta estiverem mesmo dentro do mar.

-- Exploração subaquática? – Indy franziu o cenho.

-- Creio que sim... Nas ilhas gregas, perto de Creta, não?

Não podia ser! Seria mesmo "ela"? Reencontrariam-se depois de tanto tempo em condições tão inusitadas, ainda mais se preparando para uma nova aventura? Bem, o jeito era mesmo constatar pessoalmente de quem se tratava, e, assim que a porta da sala de reuniões foi novamente aberta, uma linda jovem de compridos cabelos ruivos adentrou-a, seu corpo muito bem esculpido sendo coberto por uma blusa de lã, calças escuras e botas. Assim que ela notou a presença do arqueólogo à mesa, cruzou os braços e falou naquele tom de menina travessa que somente ela dominava tão bem:

-- Ora, ora, vejam só quem está aqui!

-- Sophia! – Jones abriu um sorriso. – Sophia Hapgood!

A moça alojou-se numa cadeira de frente para Indiana, um perdido Mac alternando a visão entre ele e ela. Ficava inconformado pelo fato do colega conhecer tantas mulheres lindas! Este, por sua vez, relembrava cada momento passado com Sophia anteriormente, desde a expedição de Jastro na Islândia, a incursão da jovem no mundo da parapsicologia e seus supostos contatos com o rei atlante Nur-Ab-Sal... O próprio descobrimento pelos dois da cidade de Atlântida, destruída pela pretensão de seus habitantes em se tornarem deuses! Haviam compartilhado tantas emoções que pareciam já se conhecer por toda uma vida.

-- Sim, realmente nós já nos conhecemos... – Indy disse ao general. – Muito bem, aliás...

-- Cuidado com o que insinua, doutor Jones! – Hapgood respondeu num tom ligeiramente irritado.

-- A menininha mimada vai brigar, é? – o aventureiro a provocava mais por pura diversão do que qualquer outra coisa.

-- Mimada, eu? Se enxergue, Indiana! Menininho com complexo por causa do pai ausente!

-- Acha que pode me insultar? – exaltando-se, ele levantou-se e apoiou as mãos sobre o móvel. – Você abriu mão de uma carreira acadêmica brilhante numa das melhores universidades do mundo para seguir aquelas crendices de falar com reis mortos!

-- Devo lembrá-lo, Indiana, que foram essas "crendices" que permitiram que nós encontrássemos Atlântida?

-- Esperem aí! – interrompeu Ross, erguendo os braços num gesto conciliatório e tendo os olhos arregalados. – Estão me dizendo que encontraram Atlântida?

Um breve silêncio se seguiu antes de Jones confirmar, voltando a se sentar:

-- Sim, foi em 39... Os nazistas também a estavam procurando, inclusive.

-- Você só me surpreende, Jonesinho! – afirmou o inglês, risonho.

-- Nada mais me surpreende, meus caros... – suspirou Robert. – Aceitei essa história de Vineta tão facilmente por causa de outras coisas que já ouvi... Um major britânico, por exemplo, insiste que um exército de pigmeus comandado por um tal Preste João ajudou as tropas inglesas a expulsarem os italianos da Etiópia, acreditam?

Indy não pôde evitar sorrir diante de tal descrição.

-- E então, quando partiremos para a Noruega atrás de Kriegüer? – perguntou em seguida.

-- O quanto antes, há apenas mais uns poucos detalhes a serem arranjados.

-- Estamos indo procurar o que mesmo? – quis saber Sophia, que não participara da reunião.

-- Eu te explico no caminho... – Jones replicou um pouco seco. – Talvez seja do seu interesse.

-- Dificilmente você possui algo que me interesse, doutor Jones.

-- Só vai descobrir se procurar, não?

E, portando-se como um cavalheiro, abriu a porta para que Hapgood deixasse a sala primeiro. Ela o fez com um ar petulante, Mac rindo da engraçada situação. Antes de sair por último, o arqueólogo olhou mais uma vez para o general e fez menção de acenar com um chapéu, só então notando que o fiel acessório não se encontrava em sua cabeça. Um tanto embaraçado, disse ao superior:

-- Terei de passar no hotel também... Pegar algumas coisas.

E, com um sorriso de Ross, a porta foi fechada.

**Glossário – Capítulo 1:**

Teddington: Subúrbio londrino situado no sudoeste da cidade. O nome tem sua origem num velho líder tribal inglês. Abriga o Bushy Park, segundo maior parque de Londres.

Dwight D. Eisenhower: Militar e político norte-americano. Foi comandante supremo das forças aliadas na Europa durante a reta final da Segunda Guerra Mundial. O "Dia D" ocorreu sob seu comando. Após o conflito, foi presidente dos EUA de 1953 a 1961. Era conhecido pelo apelido "Ike", tanto que, no filme "Indiana Jones e o Reino da Caveira de Cristal", que se passa em 1957, Indy, ao ser indagado pela personagem Irina Spalko sobre quais eram suas últimas palavras, responde _"I like Ike!"_ (traduzido ao pé da letra como "Eu gosto do Ike!").

SHAEF: _Supreme Headquarters Allied Expeditionary Force_ – Quartel-General Supremo da Força Expedicionária Aliada. Centro de operações das forças aliadas na Europa comandado por Eisenhower e estabelecido no subúrbio londrino de Teddington em dezembro de 1943. Em dezembro de 1944 foi transferido para Versalhes, França, e em abril de 1945 para Frankfurt, já na Alemanha.

Dia D: Do inglês "_D-Day_", _"Doom's Day"_ ("Dia do Fim" ou "Dia da Perdição"). Desembarque em massa das tropas aliadas ocorrido na região da Normandia, norte da França, em 6 de junho de 1944. Uma das operações decisivas para a vitória aliada na Segunda Guerra.

U-Boat: Versão inglesada da palavra alemã _"U-Boot"_, abreviação de _Unterseeboot_, "barco submarino", que se refere a submarinos alemães de combate tanto da Primeira quanto da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Neste último conflito, os U-Boats marcaram a superioridade naval alemã na chamada "Batalha do Atlântico", muitas embarcações aliadas sendo afundadas pelos submarinos antes que fossem desenvolvidos meios efetivos de destruí-los.

Leipzig: Maior cidade do estado da Saxônia, na Alemanha. Sua origem remete à Idade Média como entreposto comercial. Sua universidade foi fundada em 1409, uma das mais antigas da Europa.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

_O professor perdido._

_**INGLATERRA --- NORUEGA**_

Noruega. Um dos países da chamada Península da Escandinávia.

Seu passado estava muito vinculado ao povo viking, época de intenso apogeu da cultura nórdica. Durante a Idade Média os noruegueses haviam se expandido por boa parte da Europa, fundando inclusive cidades na Bretanha, Irlanda, Islândia e Groenlândia. Suas embarcações teriam chegado até a singrar as costas da América muito tempo antes de Colombo. Esse período áureo, no entanto, cedera lugar ao domínio pela Dinamarca, que durara vários séculos, em seguida à união com a Suécia, durante quase cem anos, e, em 1940, à agressão vinda da Alemanha de Hitler, mesmo a nação tendo se declarado neutra no conflito. Estava até então ocupada pelas tropas nazistas e, apesar do esforço dos Aliados e da resistência local, ainda não seria libertada tão cedo.

Era na gélida e montanhosa porção norte do país que estaria vivendo, isolado num chalé inóspito, o professor Heinrich Kriegüer, cujos conhecimentos sobre a lenda de Vineta interessavam e muito aos alemães. Percorrendo o cenário coberto de neve com abundantes pinheiros pintados de branco, Indy, Mac e Sophia, em missão secreta, objetivavam encontrá-lo antes deles.

Estavam os três muito bem agasalhados para se protegerem do frio, trajando vestes de peles na cor cinza que lhes cobriam o corpo quase por completo. Apenas as cabeças ficavam expostas, estando a de Jones com seu inseparável chapéu, a do inglês aquecida por um gorro preto de lã e a mulher com uma discreta touca branca sobre os cabelos soltos.

Naquele momento seguiam por uma discreta trilha em meio à floresta, dirigindo-se até uma elevação logo à frente. O vento que os envolvia era frio e cortante, Mac não evitando bater os dentes ao sentir seus poros congelarem, mesmo resguardado pela roupa.

-- De acordo com o informe dos resistentes, a casa de Kriegüer deve estar localizada alguns metros depois desse monte! – informou Indy apontando adiante.

-- Não ficarei espantado se o tal professor estiver preso num bloco de gelo quando o encontrarmos! – afirmou o britânico, braços envolvendo o tórax na tentativa de preservar um pouco mais de calor junto a si. – Este lugar deve ser mais frio que o próprio inferno!

-- Mas o inferno não é quente? – estranhou Sophia.

-- Depende de qual inferno você estiver falando... – murmurou o arqueólogo. – O inferno nórdico é chamado "Niflheim" e é a terra do gelo e do frio. Governada, aliás, pela filha do deus Loki, chamada Hel. A palavra "Hell", que quer dizer "inferno" em inglês, tem sua origem no nome dela.

-- Eu só sei que a vida do Kriegüer vai se tornar um inferno bem real se os nazistas o encontrarem primeiro... – observou Mac.

Continuaram caminhando, suas botas afundando na neve e assim ocasionando alguns passos em falso. Logo atingiram o topo da elevação, permitindo uma visão mais ampla dos arredores. Tudo se resumia a pinheiros e mais pinheiros... Porém, a uma certa distância de onde estavam, direção nordeste, puderam identificar uma cabana de madeira, fumaça saindo pela pequena chaminé, o que indicava que alguém desfrutava de seu interior aquecido...

-- Bingo! – exclamou Indiana. – Parece que ele está em casa...

E, descobrindo também uma trilha paralela que parecia levar à área da morada, seguiram caminho através dela. A corrente de ar frio se intensificou, Mac esfregando as mãos enluvadas enquanto tremia. Jones, por sua vez, puxou conversa com Hapgood:

-- E então, o que você fez depois de... Atlântida?

-- Tenho iniciado novos estudos. Há diversos segmentos do conhecimento humano que me interessam, principalmente os menos difundidos... Eu diria até menosprezados.

-- Como qual? – Indy, sorrindo, já se preparou para ouvir algo inusitado.

-- Métodos para indução da mente. Mais precisamente hipnose.

-- Oh... Você acredita mesmo nessas coisas?

-- Você não muda! – ela cruzou os braços um pouco nervosa. – Saiba que é algo sério e que vem se desenvolvendo muito nos últimos anos. É que as pessoas em geral costumam ter uma visão distorcida a respeito do que se trata. Assim como muita gente não entende o que é arqueologia, doutor Jones!

-- Pare, isso não tem nada a ver com arqueologia! – protestou o professor. – Além do mais, eu nunca serei susceptível a qualquer forma de hipnose! É um absurdo acreditar que algo assim seja possível!

-- Pois é isso que iremos ver... – Sophia falou de modo bastante enigmático.

-- Primeiro se comunicar com reis da Antigüidade, agora isso! – resmungou o cético aventureiro.

Logo se aproximaram do chalé, vencendo mais uma pequena subida para poderem visualizar sua entrada. Assim que ficaram diante dela, já notaram algo errado: a porta estava escancarada, as dobradiças ligeiramente danificadas. Jones, que seguia à frente, ergueu um dos braços como sinal para que os companheiros se detivessem por um momento. Teriam de usar de extrema cautela.

Indy avançou devagar, encarando a parte de dentro da cabana com olhos atentos, a mão direita pronta para sacar sua pistola ao mínimo indício de ameaça. Nenhum movimento aparente, assim como total silêncio. O estado da residência, no entanto, era preocupante: tudo se encontrava revirado, desde os móveis, com cadeiras, mesas e armários fora do lugar e tombados, objetos quebrados, roupas e pertences espalhados pelo chão, livros abertos com a clara impressão de que páginas haviam sido removidas a rasgos...

Os três recém-chegados entraram lentamente em meio à bagunça, temendo o pior. Foi então que se lembraram da fumaça avistada do lado de fora, voltando-se para a lareira... E eis que nela, envolvidos por um fogo agitado, consumiam-se vários papéis, entre os quais cartas, cadernos, anotações de diversos tipos... Tudo, todavia, perdido para sempre pela fúria das chamas.

-- Essa não! – constatou um desolado Indiana.

Mac vistoriou rapidamente os cômodos da casa. Estavam igualmente desarrumados, mas sem nenhum sinal de Kriegüer. Tinham de reconhecer a amarga verdade: haviam chegado tarde demais.

-- Eles o levaram! – afirmou Jones.

-- Como? – indagou Sophia, aturdida.

-- Invadiram o chalé, capturaram Heinrich e levaram com ele o material que acharam necessário. O resto queimaram na lareira para ninguém mais ter conhecimento. Os desgraçados sabiam que nós viríamos!

-- E agora, Jonesinho? – o inglês perguntou.

-- Pelo visto isso não ocorreu há muito tempo... Eu diria no máximo alguns minutos. Talvez ainda possamos alcançá-los.

-- Mas de que maneira?

Abaixando-se diante do fogo e dos papéis destruídos, o arqueólogo, coçando o queixo, pôs-se a rapidamente pensar em algo...

Ele mal conseguia manter-se em pé devido à fraqueza e ao frio. Era conduzido por alguém que puxava seus braços com força, provavelmente dois soldados brutamontes. A venda em seu rosto impedia que enxergasse seus algozes. Por fim foi jogado de joelhos sobre a neve, trêmulo e confuso. Os mesmos que o haviam arrastado até ali removeram o obstáculo de seus olhos, sua visão agora desobstruída.

A primeira coisa que suas pupilas miraram foi uma figura agasalhada, porte imponente. Apesar das grossas vestes brancas, seus contornos femininos eram bem perceptíveis. O rosto, belo e ao mesmo tempo rígido, talvez até ameaçador, uma viseira de proteção resguardando-lhe os olhos da baixa temperatura. Os cabelos loiros soltos lhe caíam até a altura dos ombros. E, próximo do pescoço, destacava-se preso ao uniforme um broche com a suástica, denunciando a quem servia e quais eram suas prováveis intenções.

-- _Fräulein_, eu gostaria de... – o prisioneiro começou a falar.

No entanto, foi interrompido pela mulher que, sem mais nem menos, aproximou-se de si e desferiu-lhe um tremendo tapa no rosto. Enquanto mantinha a cabeça baixa até conseguir se recobrar do golpe, ouviu-a dizer em tom extremamente autoritário:

-- É tenente-coronel para você, seu traidor! _Der Oberstleutnant!_

-- _Ja, doch!_ – ele assentiu resignado. – _Ja, doch!_

Quem diabos seria aquela jovem? Voltando a erguer a face, viu cerca de dez ou doze combatentes nazistas circulando pela área. Não seria nada fácil escapar das garras deles! Se houvesse ao menos sido um pouco mais cauteloso, talvez não acabasse capturado pela facção que mais detestava no mundo...

Nisso, um dos soldados chamou a tenente-coronel, fazendo-a se afastar do prisioneiro a passos rápidos. Ele bateu continência para a superiora antes de informar:

-- _Befehlshaber!_ Os espiões inimigos já chegaram à casa do professor!

-- Ótimo. Ataquem-nos imediatamente!

-- Entendido!

Ela sorriu, algo maligno instigando seu humor. Será que conseguiria levar a cabo sua vingança de forma tão simples? Afinal, fora uma grande dádiva do destino encontrar seu alvo ao mesmo tempo em que cuidava da busca por Vineta. Chegava até a ficar um pouco desapontada. No entanto, não podia perder quaisquer oportunidades.

O doutor Jones tinha de morrer.

Indy, Mac e Sophia deixaram o interior do chalé, o primeiro olhando ao redor na tentativa de deduzir para qual direção os alemães haviam se esvaído com Kriegüer. Logo descobriu perto da morada um declive extenso, que descia por entre árvores e rochas muitos metros até o que parecia ser uma série de clareiras em seu término. Teve a forte sensação de que esse fora o caminho tomado pelos nazistas.

-- E então, Jonesinho? – inquiriu o agente do MI6. – O que faremos?

O arqueólogo foi impedido de responder devido à repentina rajada de balas que cortou o ar gelado na direção deles. Esquivaram-se agilmente, buscando abrigo atrás da cabana, ao mesmo tempo em que o som de motores se aproximando tornava-se nítido. Mais tiros vieram, perfurando as tábuas da casa e lançando estilhaços, por pouco não atingindo o trio. Seguiram-se gritos na língua germana. Era inegável: haviam caído em uma armadilha.

Indiana, já com sua pistola Colt em mãos, projetou brevemente a cabeça para fora do refúgio, tentando visualizar os inimigos. Para sua surpresa, eles se encontravam a bordo de _snowmobiles_, veículos para neve que consistiam numa espécie de trenó montado sobre dois pares de esquis, movido através de um motor de avião. Havia dois soldados em cada um deles, aquele sentado à frente manejando uma metralhadora. O pior era que tais máquinas nem eram alemãs: lembrando-se de uma missão com Mac em que estivera nos arredores de Stalingrado, pôde identificá-las como RF-8s russos, provavelmente surrupiados das forças soviéticas quando de suas ofensivas em território norueguês.

-- Isso não é bom! – afirmou.

Havia quatro _snowmobiles_, roncando de forma ameaçadora enquanto aos poucos cercavam a posição dos agentes_._ Tentar fugir a pé seria suicídio. Pensando velozmente em alguma solução, os olhos de Indy acabaram se detendo sobre um trenó de madeira junto aos fundos do chalé que até então passara despercebido. Era grande o suficiente para carregar duas pessoas. O inglês e a ruiva não entenderam de início quando Jones correu na direção dele, mas, assim que o apanhou, compreenderam que devia se tratar de um plano desesperado proveniente da cabeça do arqueólogo.

-- Vou tentar algo para desviar a atenção deles e ao mesmo tempo encontrar Heinrich! – revelou. – Preciso de um voluntário!

-- Estou um tanto acima do peso... – murmurou Mac. – Acabaria prejudicando a velocidade do trenó.

-- O pior é que você tem razão...

O aventureiro se voltou então para Hapgood.

-- Ah, não, nem pense nisso! – discordou ela. – Esse esquema não vai funcionar!

-- Ora, Sophia... Nunca desceu uma colina de trenó quando era criança?

-- Sim, mas não havia um bando de gente tentando atirar em mim enquanto fazia isso!

Mais alguns disparos dos nazistas os lembraram de que deveriam se apressar. Jones agarrou o braço direito da jovem e a arrastou na direção do declive, com a outra mão empurrando o trenó. Dirigiu-se uma última vez ao amigo:

-- Você pode ficar aqui, Mac?

-- Sem problema, Jonesinho. Estarei de olho caso alguém volte.

-- Certo!

Indy impeliu o improvisado veículo com maior força, e já estavam expostos ao fogo inimigo quando, à beira da descida, saltaram sobre o trenó, o professor à frente e Sophia, desajeitada, sentada às suas costas, braços envolvendo o abdômen deste para que não caísse. Jones chegou a sentir uma ponta de entusiasmo devido àquele contato físico com a moça, mas sabia que ela na verdade apenas não queria sair rolando para fora do transporte. Atrás deles, os _snowmobiles_ também já encaravam o trajeto, suas armas cuspindo balas na direção dos fugitivos.

Como podia, Indiana manejava o trenó para lá e para cá, procurando tanto evitar os projéteis quanto desviar dos obstáculos que começavam a surgir. Ganhavam cada vez mais velocidade, temendo que num certo momento não conseguissem mais controlar para onde iam. Hapgood segurou-se ainda mais forte ao guia quando este os atirou na direção esquerda com o intuito de não se chocarem de frente com um grande pinheiro. Um dos veículos perseguidores, no entanto, não teve a mesma sorte: conseguiu evitar a colisão somente no último instante e, devido à proximidade com o tronco, os dois esquis do lado direito se estilhaçaram neste, fazendo o _snowmobile _tombar com violência, seus ocupantes voando para fora ao mesmo tempo em que a carcaça pegava fogo.

Ainda havia três no páreo. O mais perto do trenó disparava incessantemente contra o casal, Sophia gritando em meio àquela perseguição frenética e mortal. Aturdido, Indy conseguiu pegar sua pistola com uma das mãos e, estendendo-a à ruiva, ordenou de imediato, parafraseando sem perceber um de seus antigos inimigos:

-- Atire neles! Atire nos dois!

Ela teve de contorcer o corpo de uma forma que julgara nunca ser capaz para poder se manter em cima do trenó e mirar de modo razoável na direção do _snowmobile_ próximo. Pressionou o gatilho uma vez, a bala atingindo o bico metálico do transporte e liberando faíscas, porém sem afetar nenhum dos dois alemães. Mordendo os lábios, Hapgood em seguida abaixou-se junto com Jones para escapar de mais uma rajada, e disparou novamente. Desta vez teve sucesso, o soldado na metralhadora desfalecendo com a testa e o visor nos olhos embebidos em sangue. O outro, entretanto, mantinha-se vivo e atento, o veículo ainda no encalço dos norte-americanos.

Para não deixar de atacá-los, o soldado remanescente no _snowmobile_ manteve uma mão junto aos controles e com a outra sacou uma Luger, atirando duas vezes contra os oponentes. Errou em ambas, e seu esforço logo se mostrou fatal, pois, devido à distração, viu tarde demais a grande pedra no meio do caminho, para a qual rumava em cheio. Sem tempo para qualquer tentativa de desvio, colidiu de frente, homem e máquina explodindo devido à intensidade do impacto.

Dois a menos. Restavam outros dois.

Um outro _snowmobile_diminuiu a distância entre si e seu alvo, a metralhadora já agindo novamente. Indy continuava traçando a rota do trenó em zigue-zague para evitar as balas, porém realmente estava cada vez mais difícil manobrar, por pouco o meio de fuga não virando de todo e atirando seus ocupantes sobre a neve. Perguntavam-se quando aquela descida terminaria.

Sophia tentou mais uma vez contra-atacar, a pistola quase escorregando para fora de sua mão. Seu primeiro disparou passou bem longe do veículo perseguidor. Já o segundo, que deveria atingir o nazista manejando a arma, acabou na verdade destruindo um dos esquis frontais, tirando o equilíbrio do transporte. Sua estrutura rebaixou-se para frente assim como um carro desprovido de um dos pneus, a máquina em seguida girando sem controle até finalmente parar, a dupla de alemães berrando frustrada enquanto ficava para trás.

O último _snowmobile _ativo teve então sua vez de obter sucesso na tarefa em que os demais haviam falhado, os alemães a bordo, o primeiro por meio da metralhadora e o segundo utilizando um revólver, procurando eliminar os inimigos a qualquer custo. Tanto os perseguidos quanto os perseguidores adentraram uma área abundante em árvores que obstruíam o declive, a situação exigindo movimentos e reflexos ágeis para que não se chocassem com os pinheiros. Estes acabaram servindo também como proteção a Jones e Hapgood, já que muitos dos tiros que os visavam acabavam sendo detidos pelos troncos. Logo ambos os veículos retornaram ao ambiente aberto, os nazistas quase colados ao casal e os disparos cada vez mais ameaçadores.

-- Indy! – bradou a ruiva ao constatar o quadro altamente preocupante.

-- Eu sei, eu sei!

Abaixaram-se para escapar de uma nova rajada quando, ao término dela, notaram que os agressores haviam ficado sem balas e teriam de re-carregar. Era o que o aventureiro precisava. Usando as pernas, pressionou-as contra a neve para diminuir a velocidade do trenó, as botas por pouco não lhe saindo dos pés. De início Sophia não compreendeu a ação, crendo até que esta os prejudicava, porém logo deduziu o plano de Jones: ele desejava ficar lado a lado com o _snowmobile_, o que conseguiu, o veículo surgindo à direita deles com os alemães ainda terminando de botar mais munição em suas armas. Uma grande chance de terminar ali aquela perseguição.

Vendo-se bem próximo do soldado na traseira, Indy aplicou sem demora um soco em sua face, desacordando-o. Seu colega à frente, aturdido, não sabia se terminava de colocar mais projéteis na metralhadora ou se sacava a pistola que trazia consigo, sua cabeça voltando-se ora para o caminho adiante, ora para o trenó traiçoeiro. Por fim, num esforço desesperado, o nazista tentou abandonar o veículo saltando sobre os oponentes, mas o arqueólogo afastou-se a tempo, abrindo distância em relação ao adversário e fazendo com que este pousasse de cara no solo, rolando com os braços esticados enquanto o _snowmobile_, desgovernado, espatifava-se junto a uma rocha.

Simultaneamente ao término da caçada, o trenó chegava ao final do declive, adentrando uma clareira plana e aos poucos ficando mais lento, até que, com o auxílio dos pés de Indy e Sophia, parou por completo. Eles o deixaram e, depois de darem alguns poucos passos no novo território, ouviram vozes em alemão. Jones efetuou um gesto para a jovem ao mesmo tempo em que dizia:

-- Eles estão por aqui. Tome cuidado!

Mal se puseram a identificar a origem dos sons e talvez resgatar o professor Kriegüer quando mais tiros vieram por suas costas. Indiana puxou rapidamente a moça para algumas árvores próximas para que pudessem se proteger atrás delas, olhando de relance para o declive: cerca de quatro combatentes inimigos surgiam em seus uniformes brancos e viseiras nos rostos, agora com pares de esquis sob os pés. Empunhavam Lugers numa mão e com a outra o bastão para poderem empreender a descida. Indy concluiu que eram os nazistas remanescentes dos _snowmobiles_ destruídos. Será que aqueles malditos poderiam ser mais persistentes?

As balas continuavam sendo disparadas contra os norte-americanos, Sophia entregando a Colt de volta ao parceiro na certeza de que ele sabia utilizá-la melhor do que ela. Jones de imediato provou que sim: expondo-se brevemente, derrubou o primeiro dos alemães com dois tiros no peito, sangue manchando sua roupa e a neve. Os outros se apressaram rumo aos alvos, porém se esqueceram de que os esquis lhe incutiam certa desvantagem em terreno plano. Assim, sem dificuldade, o agente da OSS liquidou mais dois, cada um com apenas um projétil. O único restante apontou sua arma para ele e o teria acertado ao menos de raspão se uma rajada atrás de si não o houvesse pegado de surpresa, aniquilando-o de imediato. Intrigados, Indy e Hapgood deixaram o abrigo para ver quem fora o autor do ataque, deparando-se com um outro trenó que acabava de chegar derrapando pelo declive, a pessoa em cima dele portando uma Thompson... Mac, entrando em cena um pouco esbaforido.

-- Cheguei na hora, Jonesinho? – perguntou ao amigo assim que deixou o improvisado veículo.

-- Com certeza. Onde encontrou isto?

-- Havia outro dentro da cabana. Resolvi usá-lo para seguir vocês. Mas percebo que cheguei tarde para a festa!

-- Talvez não... – sorriu Sophia. – Heinrich deve estar aqui perto. Nós íamos justamente procurá-lo agora.

-- Contem comigo.

E, tornando a ouvir vozes, avançaram cautelosamente pelo cenário gelado rumo à direção de onde pareciam provir. O que encontrariam pela frente? Apenas seus próximos passos naquela insana corrida contra os exércitos de Hitler poderiam esclarecer.

**Glossário – Capítulo 2:**

Loki: Deus da mitologia nórdica. Pode assumir várias formas, como a de um salmão ou a de uma égua. Possui relações ambíguas com os outros deuses: às vezes os auxilia, outras vezes os prejudica. Por isso geralmente é retratado como traiçoeiro e indigno de confiança. Na cultura pop, é conhecido como arquiinimigo do personagem da Marvel e também deus nórdico Thor, além de estar relacionado ao artefato do filme "O Máscara" (com Jim Carrey), justamente devido a também ser retratado como um deus zombeteiro.

Hipnose: Estado mental ou série de atitudes geralmente induzidos por meio de um processo denominado "indução hipnótica", composto de um conjunto de instruções ou sugestões prévias. O hipnotismo pode ser usado com fins terapêuticos através da chamada "hipnoterapia". Ao contrário do que se pensa, a hipnose não consiste num estado de inconsciência ou sono, e trata-se sim de um estado consciente de atenção focada e acrescida sugestibilidade.

Stalingrado: Atual cidade de Volgogrado, na Rússia. Antes chamada de Tsaritsyn (de 1589 a 1925) e Stalingrado (de 1925 a 1961). Durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, foi palco, entre 1942 e 1943, da "Batalha de Stalingrado", um dos confrontos mais decisivos e que mudou o curso do conflito a favor dos Aliados.

RF-8: Ou GAZ-98, _snowmobile_ usado pela União Soviética na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Armado com uma metralhadora de 7.62mm e capaz de alcançar velocidade de até 50 quilômetros por hora.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

_Desencontros e encontros._

O trio seguiu em frente ocultado pelas árvores nas proximidades da clareira, o ronco de motores fazendo-se mais uma vez ouvir. Temeram ser oriundo de mais _snowmobiles_, porém o som agora tinha um quê de diferente, levando a crer que pertencia a outro tipo de veículo. Confirmaram essa impressão logo que se deslocaram mais alguns metros adiante: um pequeno comboio de caminhões, todos adaptados para neve, deixava a área por uma estrada de terra. Nenhum destacamento inimigo ou mero soldado ficara para trás. Kriegüer muito provavelmente era levado embora dali sem que os agentes pudessem fazer nada.

-- Droga! – praguejou Jones depois de uma rápida e vã tentativa de correr atrás dos transportes alemães. – Estão fugindo!

-- Não há algum jeito de descobrirmos para onde vão? – questionou Sophia.

-- Há sim, na verdade! – lembrou Mac. – A Resistência nos forneceu um mapa da região, não? Não podemos saber através dele para onde segue essa estrada?

Toda aquela urgência acabara fazendo com que Indy se esquecesse de tal detalhe. O mapa mencionado pelo parceiro inclusive se encontrava consigo. Tateou a parte de baixo das vestes por um minuto e logo o retirou, desdobrando-o diante do amigo e da ruiva, que chegaram mais perto para poderem examiná-lo melhor. Com certa facilidade encontraram nele o local onde estavam no momento, já que antes o arqueólogo fizera um "X" a caneta indicando o chalé do professor. Em seguida perceberam uma linha pontilhada que se iniciava nas proximidades e se dirigia até o litoral, o trajeto possuindo cerca de três ou quatro quilômetros. Tinham quase certeza de que representava o caminho tomado pelos nazistas.

-- De acordo com isto, a estrada termina... – Hapgood pensou em voz alta enquanto um de seus dedos indicadores acompanhava o traçado da linha.

-- Numa pequena vila de pescadores! – completou Indiana, erguendo a face. – É provável que a partir dela os alemães sigam por mar... Se corrermos, ainda há chances de os alcançarmos e salvarmos Heinrich antes que deixem a Noruega!

O norte-americano então dobrou de novo o mapa e tornou a guardá-lo, seus passos já se dirigindo por instinto até a via que deveriam percorrer. Sophia e Mac trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade, o britânico dando uma piscadela para a jovem, à qual esta respondeu com um sorriso debochado, e passaram a acompanhar o aventureiro. Ainda tinham pela frente uma longa e arriscada jornada...

O singelo povoado de Eksund, habitado por aproximadamente mil pessoas, estava situado à beira do mar, mais precisamente ao final de um dos fiordes que recortavam toda a costa norueguesa. Em meio à paisagem de montanhas, pinheiros e até algumas geleiras, as casas da vila conservavam um aspecto medieval, constituindo-se em sua maioria de sobrados de madeira, suas paredes brancas cortadas por vigas e tábuas marrons e os telhados triangulares compostos por telhas impecavelmente dispostas. Chaminés brotavam ora aqui ora ali, de algumas subindo colunas de fumaça rumo ao céu cinzento.

Os moradores seguiam suas rotinas naquela tarde, a maior parte dos homens ocupados no cais cuidando das embarcações que utilizavam na pesca de bacalhau. Até que, pela estrada que constituía o único acesso por terra ao povoado, algo inusitado surgiu. O comboio de caminhões nazista venceu em alta velocidade as últimas curvas do trajeto e em seguida adentrou triunfante as pequenas ruas da localidade. Sob os olhares curiosos de seus habitantes, os veículos estacionaram diante de um conhecido bar que ali existia, também um sobrado, os soldados alemães então os deixando e se dividindo em dois grupos. O primeiro entrou no estabelecimento e o segundo, muito bem armado, permaneceu de guarda do lado de fora.

Foi com espanto que os nativos viram também, sendo empurrado para o interior do recinto, um homem já de certa idade amarrado e amordaçado, ameaçado por, além dos combatentes estrangeiros, uma mulher que parecia comandar todas aquelas tropas a brados nervosos. Logo sumiram dentro do bar, os que presenciaram a cena se perguntando que destino teria aquele provável prisioneiro...

Cruzaram rapidamente o térreo do lugar, passando por várias mesas nas quais pescadores e marinheiros, alguns deles se assemelhando a guerreiros vikings com seus músculos avantajados, barbas compridas e tatuagens nos braços, jogavam conversa fora e se embriagavam sem dar a mínima importância ao que acontecia em volta. Os recém-chegados dirigiram-se até uma escada ao fundo do ambiente, logo ao lado do sujo balcão atrás do qual um corpulento _bartender_, tendo às costas um armário repleto de bebidas, esfregava de forma monótona uma flanela pela bancada imerso em incomparável ressaca.

Os nazistas e seu refém venceram os degraus rumo ao piso superior, cruzando uma porta destrancada ao término da subida. O andar inteiro parecia se resumir a um amplo depósito; caixas, sacos e barris amontoados por toda parte. No centro do local havia uma velha cadeira de balanço que desmontaria sem grande esforço, sendo nela alojado o prisioneiro, amarras e mordaça removidas. Kriegüer, trêmulo, teve novamente a imagem da cruel oficial loira diante de seus olhos. Ela retirou a viseira e o traje de peles, este sendo imediatamente apanhado por um dos soldados, que o dobrou e permaneceu segurando-o de maneira solícita. O tronco agora lhe era coberto apenas por uma blusa preta de lã, que por sinal definia muito bem seu belo busto. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, o professor julgou finalmente ter reconhecido aquele rosto:

-- No começo não conseguia me lembrar, mas agora sua fisionomia foi identificada em minha mente... Você estudou em Leipzig, não estudou? Se bem que, quando deixei a universidade, era ainda apenas uma caloura!

-- Isso faz mais de dez anos, _herr_ Kriegüer. Eu agora já estou trabalhando em minha tese de doutorado.

-- Doutorado? Pergunto-me a respeito do tema... Mas qual era mesmo seu sobrenome? Ah, lembrei! Vogel, não é? Você é filha de Ernst Vogel, aquele troglodita!

A jovem cerrou os dentes e os punhos, desferindo um soco contra a face de Heinrich. Sentindo os dentes e as gengivas latejarem, concluiu que ela herdara muito bem o defeito paterno que acabara de destacar.

-- Quem pensa que é para falar assim do meu pai? Você é apenas um traidor da sua pátria e da sua raça! Ernst Vogel morreu bravamente pela causa ariana, e pretendo morrer, se for preciso, da mesma forma que ele!

E como Kriegüer desejava isso! Bem que poderia ser naquele mesmo momento. Thor não seria capaz da gentileza de enviar um raio fulminante para desintegrar aquela mulher? Tudo que não queria era permanecer ali impotente ouvindo aquele discurso de fanatismo hitlerista!

-- Mas, você mencionou a curiosidade em saber do que trata minha tese de doutorado... – continuou a tenente-coronel, os passos de suas botas sobre o assoalho denotando certo entusiasmo. – Há alguns anos, pouco antes do início da guerra, eu me juntei à Ahnenerbe. Participei de diversas expedições ao redor do planeta com o intuito de encontrar indícios da milenar superioridade da raça ariana.

-- Por que não organizaram uma equipe para encontrar o Papai Noel? Seria mais fácil e produtivo...

-- Apesar de grande progresso, não nos deparamos com provas conclusivas... Até agora, _herr_ Kriegüer!

O sorriso que surgiu no semblante da militar retratava com perfeição suas atuais ambições e anseios.

-- Acho os relatos sobre a cidade de Vineta particularmente fascinantes, professor. A descrição de sua grandeza, seus tesouros... Como conseguiu ser mais esplendorosa até que a magnífica Constantinopla dos césares orientais. As poucas informações a respeito dessa metrópole que chegaram até nós mostram que, por todo o tempo que existiu, foi a mais poderosa cidade do mundo. E onde ela certamente se localizava? Bem na costa alemã, professor, junto às águas tempestuosas do mar Báltico. Na área onde hoje se situa nossa imbatível nação!

-- Imbatível? Vá dizer isso aos Aliados!

-- Pode zombar, porém sei que é tão obcecado pelo mito de Vineta quanto eu. Inegavelmente é algo que temos em comum. Aliás, mito não, pois estou certa de que a cidade realmente existiu. Há dois meses finalmente recebi aval para organizar uma série de expedições à procura de suas ruínas submersas. Assim que eu as encontrar, poderei concluir minha tese de que os habitantes de Vineta eram arianos, e justamente por isso alcançaram um nível de desenvolvimento tão alto. Comprovarei que foram os ancestrais mais sublimes de nossa raça superior!

Heinrich não se conteve mais e desatou a gargalhar diante de sua algoz. Riu até seus olhos lacrimejarem, pois o ideal dela lhe era totalmente absurdo. Usar Vineta como propaganda dos princípios nazistas? Achava esse intento tão sem cabimento que o escárnio era inevitável. Furiosa, a filha de Ernst Vogel cruzou os braços, porém desta vez não agrediu o prisioneiro. E foi fuzilando-o com um olhar repreensivo que o ouviu falar:

-- Comprovar a existência de Vineta para fomentar a eugenia idiota e o nacionalismo doentio de vocês? Acham que é para isso que serve a arqueologia? O passado é estudado para que possamos nos compreender melhor como seres humanos, e não para justificar a pretensa superioridade de um grupo sobre outro!

-- Acredita mesmo estar em posição de me dizer para que a arqueologia serve ou não, _herr_ Kriegüer? – indagou a loira em tom ameaçador. – Irá me ajudar a encontrar Vineta por bem ou por mal!

Já ia esticando o braço direito para novamente esbofeteá-lo, mas foi interrompida quando a porta do recinto se abriu de súbito. Voltando a cabeça, observou um dos guardas se encaminhar apressado até si, carregando uma folha de papel dobrada. Saudou-a num rápido "_Hail_ Hitler" erguendo uma das mãos e entregou a ela informando:

-- Telegrama urgente de Berlim!

A oficial dispensou-o com um gesto e tratou de ler imediatamente a mensagem, Kriegüer fitando-a intrigado. Aquilo parecia interessá-la, e muito!

Ao fim da caminhada, que durara pouco mais de uma hora, o trio de agentes chegou às imediações da vila de Eksund um tanto exausto. Indy apoiou-se numa placa desejando boas-vindas em norueguês para recobrar o fôlego, Mac e Sophia, por sua vez, sentando-se sobre uma pedra próxima. Vozes e outros sons provinham das casas logo à frente. O lugar esbanjava vida, afinal.

-- E agora, Jonesinho? – perguntou o britânico, ainda ofegante.

-- É simples – respondeu o arqueólogo, já se pondo de novo a andar. – Vamos encontrar o Heinrich!

-- Mas será que os nazistas ainda estão por aqui? E se estiverem, como iremos achá-los?

-- Acredito que um contingente como aquele não conseguiria ser muito discreto, ainda mais num povoado igual a este! – afirmou Hapgood sacudindo os cabelos. – Não será tão difícil...

Ganharam então as pacatas ruas do lugarejo, os poucos moradores fora de suas residências ou estabelecimentos cumprindo suas tarefas sem nem perceberem os forasteiros, apesar de alguns raros olhares curiosos sobre eles. Tudo era muito calmo e tranqüilo; se não fosse pelo clima frio, os visitantes em missão iriam gostar de passar algumas férias ali.

Logo, todavia, algo lhes chamou atenção. Na frente do que parecia ser um bar estavam parados os mesmos caminhões que haviam visto deixando a área perto da cabana de Kriegüer. Além de alguns soldados alemães ainda a bordo deles, uma dupla, armada com rifles StG 44, vigiava a porta do recinto de forma rígida, um de cada lado. Realmente não queriam que ninguém exceto eles entrasse.

-- Aquele bar... – murmurou Indy, observando discretamente de uma esquina a fachada.

-- Que tem? – indagou Sophia.

-- Devem estar mantendo o Heinrich lá dentro... Sabe-se lá Deus fazendo o que com o coitado!

A tenente-coronel abaixou bruscamente a mão que segurava o telegrama assim que terminou de lê-lo, estarrecida. A mensagem lhe afetara muito, e não fora de modo positivo. Ignorando a presença de Kriegüer e de outros soldados no depósito, disse a si mesma em meio a um suspiro:

-- Mais um submarino desaparecido... É o terceiro. Parece até que algum tipo de força mística contribui para que não consigamos encontrar a cidade!

-- Se a lenda de Vineta for mesmo verdadeira, vocês não fazem idéia daquilo com que estão lidando! – afirmou o professor. – Já leu a respeito da suposta forma como ela desapareceu? Engolida pelo mesmo mar que lhe trouxera riqueza!

-- Não acredito nessas histórias para dormir...

-- Porém seu pai acreditava no Santo Graal, não acreditava? Ou será que ele também só cumpria ordens, como todos vocês marionetes do _Führer _fazem?

-- Traidor insolente, já avisei para não falar assim de meu pai!

E ia golpeá-lo mais uma vez, quando percebeu que era estranho Kriegüer saber tanto a respeito de sua figura paterna. Conteve a raiva e, fitando-o nos olhos, inquiriu sem pestanejar:

-- Como sabe que meu pai morreu enquanto procurava o Graal?

-- Um amigo na América me contou. Ele também estava atrás do cálice na mesma época. Seu nome é Henry Jones, professor de literatura medieval. E até onde sei, o filho dele já deu muitas dores de cabeça a vocês, não é mesmo?

A filha de Vogel ficou mordida, virando-se e caminhando a passos fortes na direção da porta da sala. Kriegüer abriu um ligeiro sorriso. Apesar de sua petulância, a comandante parecia ter coisas mais importantes a tratar...

Indy, acompanhado de Sophia e Mac, contornara o quarteirão do bar e agora se encontrava diante de um pequeno beco que terminava na parte de trás do estabelecimento. Como previra, existia uma saída dos fundos, e para sorte deles os alemães haviam cometido o descuido de não deixarem ninguém a vigiando.

-- Ótimo! – constatou o arqueólogo. – Vou entrar!

-- Mas como pretende fazer isso com o lugar cheio de nazistas? – Hapgood perguntou intrigada.

O inglês riu diante do diálogo. Aquela mulher definitivamente não conhecia Jonesinho tão bem...

O interior do local permanecia o mesmo, com os boêmios do povoado a beber e conversar ao redor das mesas, e o _bartender_ ainda tentando vencer sua ressaca com os míseros movimentos que efetuava com a flanela em cima do balcão. A única diferença – apesar dos demais não a notarem – era que agora cinco combatentes germânicos circulavam pelo recinto portando suas armas, atentos para que ninguém ousasse bisbilhotar o andar superior. Até o momento nada ou ninguém ali era encarado como ameaça... Entretanto, isso mudou quando a porta dos fundos, localizada logo abaixo da escada, foi aberta violentamente num estrondo.

Surpreendidos, os guardas pararam e apontaram imediatamente os rifles na direção do brusco recém-chegado... Deparando-se apenas com um indivíduo no estado mais deplorável que tinham visto aquele dia.

-- O-oi, pessoal, _hic_! – ele exclamou num inglês carregado de fajuto sotaque nórdico.

Tratava-se de Indiana, com as roupas amarrotadas, pernas bambas e o gorro de Mac cobrindo-lhe de forma torta parte da cabeça. A passos trôpegos e movimentos desajeitados, encaminhou-se até o balcão ainda sob a mira dos inimigos, apesar de estes já acharem que o suposto bêbado não era grande coisa. Já os outros homens no bar continuavam alheios por completo à situação.

Sentado em frente ao _bartender_, Jones, dando seguimento à sua convincente interpretação, estendeu um dos braços para ele, falando de modo todo enrolado:

-- E-eu bebi demais, amigo! _Hic!_ Mas ainda assim eu quero... Um uísquezinho!

Os alemães concluíram que o sujeito embriagado não causaria problemas e recomeçaram a andar pelo lugar, um deles, no entanto, encarregando-se agora de vigiar a saída para o beco, posicionando-se próximo à porta, de costas para Indy. Enquanto o mole atendente apanhava uma garrafa de uísque no armário e depositava uma pequena dose da bebida num copo, o aventureiro aproveitou para examinar melhor o ambiente. Olhou para a escada, fitou disfarçadamente os nazistas atrás de si... Como não tinham suspeitas em relação à sua pessoa, poderia agir de maneira a pegá-los totalmente de surpresa se fosse rápido.

O recipiente com o líquido foi colocado diante de Jones, o _bartender_ logo depois retornando à sua inerte rotina envolvendo indisposição e a flanela. Indiana levou o copo à boca, tomando um leve gole. Chegara o momento.

Sem que ninguém percebesse, conduziu sua mão livre até a cintura, apanhando o chicote enfiado embaixo do casaco. Desenrolou-o ainda sem ser notado e, erguendo-se do assento, brandiu-o de imediato na direção do soldado que tomava conta da saída dos fundos. O artefato se enrolou em volta do pescoço deste e, embora tentasse se libertar, Indy, num puxão, conseguiu arrastá-lo para trás, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e por fim desmaiar ao bater com a nuca na quina do balcão.

Em seguida Jones saltou por cima do mesmo e abaixou-se atrás dele para escapar dos disparos que vieram em sua direção, as balas explodindo as garrafas na prateleira e assim ocasionando um verdadeiro chafariz de bebida alcoólica. Assustado, o _bartender _se encolheu choroso num canto. Trocando berros e gestos, os nazistas se dispuseram a eliminar rapidamente o intruso. O norte-americano teria de reagir de forma ainda mais veloz para preservar sua vida.

Sacou a pistola Colt. Possuía apenas mais um pente de munição, não poderia errar os tiros. Levantou-se brevemente do refúgio, abrindo fogo contra um dos quatro guardas remanescentes. Atingido no peito duas vezes, um deles caiu morto sobre uma mesa vazia, tombando-a junto com as cadeiras. Mesmo com toda aquela confusão, os fregueses do bar continuavam tranqüilos em seus lugares, alguns até apontando para os combatentes em luta e apostando no lado que achavam mais provável vencer.

Indiana ainda conservava o chicote na outra mão. Notando que um outro inimigo chegava muito perto do balcão, utilizou-o novamente, agora para arrancar o rifle de suas mãos. A tira de couro conseguiu envolver a arma e arremessou-a para o outro lado do estabelecimento, pousando bem em cima de uma das mesas onde alguns marinheiros brutamontes se divertiam regados a cerveja. As canecas com a bebida se esparramaram pelo móvel e atiraram o líquido sobre suas vestes, porém, apesar de irritados, não reagiram. Músculos eram ineficazes contra balas.

O alemão, desarmado, foi então eliminado por um disparo certeiro de Jones. Os outros dois efetuaram mais rajadas contra o arqueólogo, ainda abrigado atrás do balcão. Num novo revide, Indy derrubou o terceiro oponente, acertando-o em cheio na cabeça. O último nazista gritou raivoso antes de retirar uma faca do cinto, correr na direção do esconderijo do alvo e saltar loucamente na tentativa de cravar nele a lâmina, mas o agente da OSS atingiu-o no ar com um tiro no abdômen, fazendo com que colidisse de costas com o armário de bebidas e caísse inconsciente em meio aos cacos de vidro das garrafas quebradas.

O aventureiro ergueu-se do chão aturdido e avançou de volta à porta dos fundos, realizando um sinal com as mãos para o beco. Sophia e Mac já poderiam entrar também. Os companheiros de Indiana vieram imediatamente, assustando-se com a desordem na qual encontraram o interior do bar.

-- Um tornado passou por aqui? – indagou Hapgood.

-- Mais ou menos... – Jones replicou evasivo.

Observando os freqüentadores que agiam com naturalidade nas mesas, o britânico constatou que em uma delas um grupo de quatro pescadores disputava animadamente uma partida de poker. A emoção proporcionada pelo jogo, o fascínio que as cartas lhe causavam... Mais que um passatempo, para ele aquilo constituía verdadeiro vício. No entanto, não poderia se distrair com isso no momento. A missão tinha de ser concluída.

-- Fiquem aqui embaixo, mais soldados podem aparecer! – falou Indy. – Vou subir para procurar o Kriegüer!

-- OK, Jonesinho – assentiu Mac. – Cuidado para não se machucar!

Jones percorreu os degraus e assim ganhou o piso superior. A porta se encontrava aberta. Cruzou-a devagar, Colt em punho... Não viu ninguém no local que se assemelhava a um depósito... A não ser um senhor de cabelos um pouco grisalhos, bochechas um tanto grandes e óculos redondos, trajando uma blusa de lã azul, calças marrons e sapatos pretos. Estava preso a uma velha cadeira de balanço.

A descrição física batia perfeitamente com o aspecto do qual Indy se recordava a partir das fotos que o professor alemão tirara junto de seu pai. Aquele era mesmo Kriegüer. Esperançoso, correu até ele e passou a soltá-lo das amarras ao mesmo tempo em que dizia:

-- Olá, Heinrich. Vim tirar você daqui!

-- Oh, graças aos céus! – o especialista em Vineta falou aliviado. – Espere... Você é Henry Jones Junior, não? Filho do meu grande amigo!

-- Prefiro que me chamem de "Indiana"...

-- Mas que coincidência! Eu há pouco pensava justamente em seu pai! Muito obrigado por vir me libertar! Nem sei como posso retribuir tamanha generosidade!

-- Um dia eu cobrarei o favor... Agora vamos!

Terminando de soltar o prisioneiro, já ia puxando-o para fora dali, quando ouviu o engatilhar de uma arma junto à sua nuca. Acostumado a tais contratempos, Indy soltou sua pistola e, erguendo os braços, voltou-se lentamente para descobrir quem o ameaçava...

**Glossário – Capítulo 3:**

Fiordes: Entradas de mar em meio a regiões montanhosas decorrentes do derretimento de geleiras. Muito freqüentes nos países da Escandinávia e outras regiões próximas ao Ártico.

Thor: Deus nórdico do trovão, o qual provoca através de seu martelo Mjolnir. Usa também um cinto chamado Megingjord, sem o qual é fraco. Ao contrário da forma como muitas vezes é representado, ele é ruivo e barbado. Seu nome faz parte da origem de um dos dias da semana em inglês, "Thursday", que vem de "Thor's Day", "Dia de Thor". Em português, quinta-feira.

Ahnenerbe: Organização da Alemanha nazista fundada em 1935 com o objetivo de estudar a história da raça ariana e provar que a cultura nórdica teria no passado sido predominante no mundo. Realizou inúmeras expedições ao redor do planeta nos anos seguintes buscando indícios de tais teorias. Durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, ficou responsável também pelos experimentos médicos nos campos de concentração que posteriormente levaram seus membros a julgamento pelos Aliados. A Ahnenerbe serviu de inspiração para os enredos dos filmes de Indiana Jones.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

_Vendeta ao modo alemão._

-- Finalmente o encontrei! – a voz da mulher denotava um rancor envolto em ares de prazerosa descoberta. – O homem que matou meu pai!

O arqueólogo viu-se de frente para uma oficial loira atraente e determinada que, com a mão direita, apontava-lhe o cano de uma Luger a poucos centímetros de sua testa. As sobrancelhas franzidas e o olhar penetrante fizeram com que se recordasse de persistentes adversários do passado... E aquela jovem parecia querer vê-lo morto a qualquer custo assim como eles.

-- Quem é seu pai? – Indy indagou num meio-sorriso. – Não pode se vingar de mim devido a algo de que eu nem me lembro!

-- Ernst Vogel! – a filha do falecido militar nazista respondeu prontamente, suas pupilas brilhando ao pronunciar o nome. – República de Hatay, 1938, recorda-se?

Vogel... Como o aventureiro poderia se esquecer, não é mesmo?

_E esta é a maneira como dizemos adeus na Alemanha, doutor Jones!_

Ele ainda podia sentir a força do punho do coronel lhe revelando o tal costume germânico... Ao menos como consolo Indiana ainda tinha em mente o último grito do desgraçado enquanto ia parar no fundo de um precipício. Destino ao qual também estaria fadado se não houvesse escapado por pouco.

-- Pena que seus soldados motorizados falharam em me eliminar nos arredores do chalé... – riu o norte-americano. – Querem tentar de novo?

-- Apesar de minha vontade ser imensa... Não o farei por enquanto, _herr_ Jones. Poderá ser útil ao nosso propósito.

Nisso, outros dois combatentes alemães haviam surgido das sombras do depósito e se unido à tenente-coronel. Esta, com um gesto da cabeça apontando para Indy, ordenou que a dupla o amarrasse e o conduzisse escada abaixo junto com Kriegüer, o qual, atônito, tornava-se novamente prisioneiro sem mal ter aproveitado os poucos instantes de liberdade.

No andar de baixo, Sophia e Mac, atentos a ambas as saídas do bar, já começavam a estranhar a demora do colega no andar superior. Descuidando-se da porta da frente por um momento, a ruiva olhou preocupada para os degraus que levavam acima e falou ao inglês:

-- O Indy ainda não voltou... Terá acontecido alguma coisa?

-- Eu não me preocuparia com ele... – afirmou o agente do MI6. – Talvez tenha encontrado algum rabo de saia, por isso a demora...

Hapgood procurou abstrair como pôde a referência do britânico ao fato de Jones ser um conhecido mulherengo, reprimindo-se por sentir, além de repúdio, algo como uma ponta mínima de ciúme. Ele a atraía? Bem, apesar de ser um desmiolado impulsivo metido a conquistador... Não podia negar que a pessoa do arqueólogo despertava ainda algum tipo de chama em seu íntimo. Haviam se tornado bastante próximos durante a busca por Atlântida anos antes... De qualquer forma, aquele de longe não era o melhor momento para ter tais reflexões!

Todavia, a hipótese de Mac ganhou um quê de verdadeira quando passos foram ouvidos na escada, e a primeira figura a aparecer foi justamente a de uma carrancuda e imponente oficial nazista, seus cabelos loiros brilhando sob a luz das lâmpadas acesas do estabelecimento. Tinha a atenção focada em algo ou alguém atrás de si, na direção do qual apontava uma Luger. Logo a incógnita se solucionou quando Indiana, tendo as mãos amarradas, surgiu também descendo os degraus sob a mira da arma, cabeça baixa. Sua situação impossibilitava seus colegas de reagirem.

-- Indy! – exclamou Sophia assim que o viu.

Em réplica, o aventureiro apenas ergueu brevemente o rosto, dando uma piscadela para a jovem. Mais indivíduos deixaram o andar de cima: uma dupla de soldados alemães escoltando o professor Kriegüer, este possuindo os pulsos também atados. Os fregueses do bar permaneciam na tranqüilidade de suas mesas, alheios a tudo que ocorria. Vogel, assim que pisou no chão do térreo, parou de frente para os outros dois inimigos, lançando-lhes um olhar que parecia desejoso de parti-los em pedaços. Hapgood também fechou a cara, não simpatizando nada com a integrante da Ahnenerbe.

-- Mais espiões, presumo... – a tenente-coronel murmurou.

-- Mais patifes, percebo! – a ruiva rebateu raivosa.

A militar, incrédula diante de tamanha petulância, já se preparava para iniciar uma luta contra a agente aliada, quando um de seus comandados surgiu ao seu lado indagando:

-- _Befehlshaber_, o que devemos fazer com esses outros intrusos?

-- Tenho algo planejado para eles... – Vogel aparentemente sentia prazer só de pensar em sua idéia. – Quanto a Kriegüer e Jones, virão conosco. Os portões de Vineta nos aguardam.

-- Entendido!

-- Ah, soldado! Uma última coisa!

-- Sim?

-- Pode esvaziar este lugar para mim?

Assentindo com a face, o combatente fez um sinal com a mão para o outro e ambos, portando seus rifles, dirigiram-se até o centro do recinto, disparando de súbito para o alto em meio a palavras de ordem. Entre resmungos e xingamentos dirigidos em sua língua aos nazistas, os freqüentadores do bar foram devagar se levantando das mesas e deixando o lugar pela porta da frente, um deles, pescador musculoso, fazendo questão de cuspir sobre as botas de um dos soldados antes de sair, sem que no entanto sofresse alguma represália.

Cumprida a tarefa, a tenente-coronel abriu um sorriso satisfeito.

Minutos depois, um destacamento de cerca de quinze militares alemães, chefiado por Vogel, ganhava as ruas do povoado escoltando os acadêmicos prisioneiros até a área do cais. Indy se sentia extremamente furioso e frustrado, pensando sem parar numa maneira de escapar de seus repugnantes algozes. Alguns nazistas haviam ficado para trás, no bar, certamente para executarem Sophia e Mac assim que a comandante lhes desse a ordem. Tinha de fazer alguma coisa... Não podia perdê-los assim!

O cortejo era observado com curiosidade e indignação pelos moradores de Eksund, os quais, apesar de não saberem bem o que acontecia, tinham repúdio pelo exército estrangeiro que ocupara o território de seu país. Os mais dedutivos desconfiavam que Jones e seus amigos estavam ali em missão contra os germânicos e acabaram capturados, isso por si só fazendo com que fossem alvos de sua simpatia. Num dado momento, inclusive, o arqueólogo notou algumas crianças agasalhadas correndo para o interior de um beco, como se chamadas por alguém nele oculto... Algum tipo de ardil? Será que...

-- Para onde está nos levando? – Heinrich interrompeu o raciocínio de Indy ao perguntar à mulher.

-- A nova expedição à procura dos vestígios submersos de Vineta deverá partir imediatamente – Vogel respondeu, rígida. – Nós sairemos direto daqui rumo ao mar Báltico, viajando sem interrupções.

-- Sem interrupções? E de que forma iremos viajar?

Nisso, o grupo já havia ganhado um dos píeres do porto, seus pés percorrendo rapidamente o extenso tablado. Marinheiros e pescadores locais voltavam intrigados suas cabeças para a marcha, alguns adentrando os barcos ali ancorados enquanto outros regressavam à vila. Por fim os alemães e seus prisioneiros pararam ao final da plataforma, como se aguardando alguma coisa, as águas geladas se colidindo com a estrutura em ondas altas que quase chegavam aos seus pés... E foi destas que, de repente, emergiu um vulto cinzento, escuro, comprido... Um imponente U-Boat tipo XXI, projetando esguichos de líquido salgado ao redor conforme revelava à superfície sua poderosa couraça, aqueles sobre o píer instintivamente recuando para não se molharem.

Logo a escotilha no topo do submarino foi aberta por dentro, o tronco de um oficial da marinha nazista surgindo através dela e acenando para a tenente-coronel. Esta já saltava sobre o casco da embarcação enquanto dizia:

-- Vamos embora, depressa! Não temos tempo a perder!

Conforme era empurrado pelos demais soldados junto com Kriegüer, Indiana não conseguia parar de pensar nos colegas que haviam ficado para trás... Além, é claro, da certeza de que seus próprios problemas estavam apenas começando...

No interior do bar, Mac e Sophia estavam incapacitados de efetuar grandes movimentos. A razão era que haviam sido amarrados pelas mãos e pelos pés a um par de cadeiras, uma de costas para a outra, perto do balcão agora vazio do estabelecimento. Mas, pior do que a solidão e o fato de estarem presos ali, era o maldito "tic-tac". Apesar de ser tão irritante e monótono quanto o de um relógio, antes pertencesse a um. Era proveniente, naquele caso, do mecanismo de tempo do artefato explosivo instalado ali há pouco pelos homens de Vogel, junto a uma das paredes, de modo que nenhum dos dois agentes conseguisse fitá-lo com clareza, já que o britânico se encontrava voltado para a saída dos fundos e Hapgood para a entrada da frente.

Consistindo num pequeno cronômetro acoplado a bananas de dinamite cuja contagem regressiva terminaria em cinco minutos, a trajetória do ponteiro aproximando cada vez mais a dupla da explosão iminente, o ímpeto de se manterem vivos que poderia dominá-los era sufocado pela certeza de que não o conseguiriam. Como seriam capazes de sair dali a tempo de escaparem da detonação ou ao menos tentar desarmar a bomba se não possuíam qualquer meio de cortarem as cordas que os atavam? Era no mínimo desanimador.

-- Você sabe o que é pior? – inquiriu o inglês num dado momento.

-- O quê? – Sophia replicou temerosa, temendo que ele revelasse algum detalhe que agravasse ainda mais a situação.

-- Eu fiquei com o chapéu do Jonesinho... Ele acabou me entregando-o na hora de montar seu disfarce para entrar aqui e esqueci de devolvê-lo. Pelo visto agora ele fritará junto com a gente e todo este lugar...

-- Espere, quantas missões mesmo você já cumpriu com sucesso? Sempre desiste tão fácil assim?

Logo após dizer isso, Hapgood tentou impelir o corpo para frente na tentativa de arrastar as cadeiras na direção da saída, não obtendo qualquer sucesso. Mac era pesado demais, e seu esforço não fez com que se movessem nem um centímetro. Percebendo o que a moça fazia, o britânico tentou por sua vez efetuar o mesmo na direção contrária, mas, desajeitado, também não conseguiu nenhum progresso.

-- Já pensou em fazer um regime? – a jovem perguntou irritada.

-- O que quer dizer?

Sophia achou melhor nem responder. O "tic-tac" continuava, desesperador. Aturdida, remexeu-se de novo na cadeira, tentando movimentá-la de algum jeito... Empregou o máximo de sua força... E logo conseguiu tal feito, mas os móveis se moveram para o lado, ao invés de se deslocarem para frente...

_BLAM!_

Quando deu por si, já haviam tombado sobre o chão, suas bochechas agora coladas ao assoalho. Se antes não podiam se aproximar de nenhuma das saídas, a situação acabava de se tornar ainda mais complicada!

-- E agora? – resmungou Mac. – Cavamos um túnel na madeira usando nossos dentes?

-- Querido... Fique calado, sim?

Enquanto tentava pensar inutilmente numa maneira de se soltar das amarras, Hapgood de repente ouviu a porta da frente do bar ser aberta, passos apressados em seguida se aproximando de si e do colega. Com a visão limitada que possuía junto ao solo, pôde enxergar apenas os sapatos dos recém-chegados – havia mais de uma pessoa – se aproximando, até que finalmente pararam. Olhando para cima como podia e torcendo para não se deparar com mais alemães, a norte-americana enxergou um rapaz loiro de casaco preto e gorro verde, acompanhado de duas crianças vivazes.

-- Vejo que estão em apuros, amigos! – constatou sorrindo o jovem, logo depois se abaixando para soltar os dois prisioneiros das cordas.

-- Q-quem é você? – indagou Sophia, atordoada.

-- Prazer, sou Myrvang. Resistência norueguesa.

Assim que terminou de libertar a dupla, o opositor dos nazistas, fitado com atenção pelos demais, voltou sua atenção para o explosivo ali instalado. Apoiou uma das mãos na parede e, usando a outra para coçar o queixo, examinou a bomba por cerca de um minuto. Por mais incrível que parecesse, não demonstrava muita preocupação com a contagem que quase se encerrava. Sophia e Mac fecharam os punhos, tensos, ao mesmo tempo em que as crianças vibravam silenciosas a cada ação do resistente, olhos brilhando. Por fim ele levou os dedos ao mecanismo e, após rápidos movimentos e cortes, desarmou-o sem qualquer dano.

Todos suspiraram de alívio, Myrvang então tornando a se virar para os outros enquanto falava:

-- Estes dois pequenos viram os nazistas escoltando um amigo de vocês até o cais, e como antes vocês chegaram em três ao povoado, logo concluíram que ficaram para trás, talvez vítimas de alguma armadilha... – apontou para os meninos, que sorriam. – Felizmente cheguei a tempo de deter a bomba e salvá-los.

-- Levaram o Jonesinho para o cais? – perguntou o inglês. – Será que o enfiaram a bordo de algum barco?

-- Um U-Boat... Não creio que ainda consigam alcançá-lo, mas...

Mal o loiro concluiu a frase, Sophia e Mac já corriam através da saída da frente, atravessando velozmente as ruas da vila até os píeres na esperança de encontrarem neles a embarcação. Desviaram de alguns moradores pelo caminho, o britânico quase tropeçando numa ladeira. Ao ganharem o tablado, ainda puderam visualizar a torre de observação do submarino se distanciando ao longe conforme imergia no mar gélido, logo desaparecendo por completo.

-- Lá se vai o Jonesinho... – lamentou o agente do MI6, ofegante.

-- Nós em breve o reencontraremos... – disse Hapgood, olhar perdido na paisagem do fiorde.

-- Como tem tanta certeza?

-- Meus caminhos sempre acabam cruzando com os dele...

E, dando meia-volta, a ruiva, com os braços cruzados, dirigiu-se calmamente em direção a Eksund.

Indy e Heinrich já estavam presos no pequeno e apertado compartimento há cerca de uma hora enquanto o U-Boat, o mais veloz que as pás de suas turbinas permitiam, percorria as profundezas do mar nórdico rumo ao Báltico. Imersos em completa escuridão, já que o local úmido, frio e mal-cheiroso não possuía qualquer fonte de luz, os dois prisioneiros encontravam-se amarrados e retraídos junto ao casco do submarino, mantendo os olhos fechados a maior parte do tempo para que o sono os visitasse e o tempo assim passasse mais rápido.

Percebendo, no entanto, que suas tentativas de ficar inconsciente não geravam grandes frutos, Jones, apesar de não poder ver seu companheiro de infortúnio em meio ao breu, resolveu puxar assunto:

-- Há quanto tempo você estuda Vineta, Kriegüer?

-- Minha vida toda – o alemão respondeu num tom que denotava certo orgulho. – Quando eu era pequeno, meu pai me contava relatos fantásticos a respeito da cidade antes de dormir. Assim meu fascínio por ela só cresceu ao longo dos anos!

-- Histórias para dormir... Meu pai também costumava me contar algumas, quando tinha tempo...

-- O bom e velho Henry... Há tempos não o vejo. Porém soube que você e ele finalmente fizeram as pazes. Isso me alegra.

Sem poder ser observado, Indiana deu um pequeno sorriso e coçou a barba rala que lhe cobria a face, perguntando em seguida ao especialista:

-- Heinrich, acredita mesmo que nós, ou os nazistas, temos chances de encontrar Vineta?

-- Eles afirmam terem se deparado com alguns de seus possíveis portões, não é mesmo? Caso isso seja mesmo verdade, devem estar muito perto da cidade em si. Arqueólogos já cogitaram no passado que as ruínas de Vineta estão localizadas embaixo da cidade polonesa de Wolin, a qual na Idade Média foi um importante centro comercial, ou então nas proximidades do delta do rio Oder, que deságua no Báltico... De qualquer maneira, Vogel e seus homens parecem ter esbarrado em algo bem diferente...

-- O que quer dizer?

-- Enquanto estava detido naquela vila norueguesa, a tenente-coronel recebeu um telegrama de Berlim. Ao que tudo indica, eles já perderam três submarinos na procura por Vineta, desaparecidos misteriosamente. Começo a crer que haja algum tipo de força além de nossa compreensão contribuindo para que a cidade não seja encontrada.

-- Talvez os nazistas apenas não saibam procurar...

-- Não consigo mais ser tão cético. Já ouviu sobre o suposto fim que Vineta teve, destruída por um maremoto? Deus estava furioso com a cidade e seus pecados oriundos da ganância, enviando uma série de presságios de que sua população seria punida antes que efetivamente o fosse. A metrópole então teria sido tragada por um redemoinho que durou dias, até que o último de seus mercadores se afogasse no mar gélido. Aqueles que buscam o que restou de sua desgraça podem estar fadados à mesma pena!

As aterradoras palavras do professor foram interrompidas quando a porta do compartimento se abriu por fora, a luz oriunda das lâmpadas no corredor rompendo a escuridão no recinto pela fresta liberada. Através da mesma surgiu também a figura de um soldado alemão que, de modo autoritário, informou com uma submetralhadora em mãos:

-- _Herr_ Jones, a comandante Vogel deseja vê-lo imediatamente!

Indy se levantou num suspiro de enfado e, depois de trocar um rápido olhar com Kriegüer, ainda parcialmente oculto pelas sombras, encaminhou-se à saída para ser escoltado até a presença da irritante filha de seu antigo inimigo. A conversa que teriam prometia no mínimo algumas interessantes revelações...

**Glossário – Capítulo 4:**

República de Hatay: País que existiu no Oriente Próximo de setembro de 1938 a junho de 1939, quando foi incorporado à Turquia, tornando-se a província de Hatay. Em seu território se situa a cidade de İskenderun, antiga Alexandreta, nas imediações da qual, no filme "Indiana Jones e a Última Cruzada", estaria localizado o Templo do Graal.

U-Boat tipo XXI: Também conhecido como _Elektroboote_, foram os primeiros submarinos projetados para operarem com total autonomia no fundo do mar, ao contrário de seus predecessores que permaneciam a maior parte do tempo na superfície da água, submergindo apenas para atacar ou fugir. Possuindo baterias de capacidade bem maior, eram capazes de viajar sem emergirem por até dois ou três dias, à velocidade de nove quilômetros por hora. Armamento de seis tubos para torpedos e quatro canhões de 20mm.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

_Rumo ao Báltico._

Indiana – cansado, sujo, com o corpo dolorido e, pior de tudo, sem seu estimado chapéu – seguia pelos estreitos corredores do submarino, escoltado pelo mesmo combatente que viera buscá-lo em seu cárcere, rumo ao local onde deveria encontrar a ranzinza tenente-coronel Vogel. Conforme percorria o interior do U-Boat, passando por alguns marinheiros que o encaravam com semblantes ameaçadores, o arqueólogo se deu conta de como a embarcação alemã era apertada e gerava sensação de intensa claustrofobia. Não havia espaço para praticamente nada, os marujos se apinhando aqui e ali, de pé, sentados ou deitados, dividindo espaço com equipamento, maquinário, armas e víveres. Estes últimos, aliás, eram precários: pedaços de carne em conserva que balançavam pendurados quando, quase sempre, alguém neles esbarrava com a cabeça, e pães duros e velhos, alguns inclusive já embolorados. A vida a bordo de uma daquelas máquinas de guerra aquáticas não era mesmo nada fácil.

O nazista por fim parou diante de uma porta, indicando-a a Jones com um rápido gesto. O prisioneiro fitou seu inimigo com a cara fechada durante alguns segundos e por fim girou a tranca do obstáculo, liberando-o sem dificuldade. Foi sob a mira da submetralhadora que Indy adentrou o novo compartimento...

A primeira coisa a concluir foi que, apesar das acomodações da comandante possuírem dimensões igualmente pequenas, ela soubera muito bem como aproveitar aquele limitado espaço. O local que servia de dormitório e área de trabalho à oficial seria facilmente confundido com o aposento de uma casa em terra firme se não fossem as paredes de metal. Além de uma rica estante de livros contando com no mínimo uma centena de volumes e o quadro de uma bonita paisagem da Baviera, ambos próximos à cama, havia também uma mesa contendo máquina de escrever, anotações e obras abertas – certamente junto à qual Vogel realizava boa parte de seus estudos – sem contar as pequenas cômodas e móveis de maior requinte que, contrastando com os tons cinzentos do submarino, portavam objetos de ricos detalhes e dedicada fabricação.

O norte-americano viu primeiramente um lindo abajur cuja base fora pintada com várias gravuras remetendo a temas nórdicos, como Thor fulminando o solo com seu martelo e um navio viking desbravando águas desconhecidas. Depois notou, em cima de um pequeno suporte, uma réplica exata do modelo de submarino no qual viajavam, o U-Boat tipo XXI em miniatura fiel ao original em todas as suas minúcias, ostentando seus canhões na parte superior e uma reduzida bandeira vermelha retratando a suástica em seu centro, num círculo branco. Finalmente, e o professor deteve sua visão por mais tempo na admiração de tal peça, ali se encontrava também uma boneca de porcelana de cerca um metro de altura, seus cabelos prateados lisos e compridos lhe caindo até as costas, uma tiara negra bordada e contendo uma minúscula rosa adornando-os acima da cabeça. Usava um vestido cuja cor pendia entre o azul-escuro e o roxo, impecavelmente tecido, possuindo, na altura das pernas, cruzes alvas costuradas junto às bordas. Parecia bastante real, na verdade...

-- Não está velha demais para brincar com bonecas, senhorita? – indagou Indiana.

A jovem loira, que se encontrava sentada atrás da mesa de trabalho envolvida com alguns escritos, ergueu então a face e respondeu, enquanto retirava seus óculos de leitura:

-- Meu pai era um grande amigo da família Brunwald, descendentes da antiga nobreza austríaca. Infelizmente, seus últimos representantes faleceram quando o _Hindenburg_ caiu na América em 37. Como eram grandes simpatizantes de nossa causa, legaram o castelo na fronteira austro-germânica que a eles pertencia a nós, que o transformamos num centro de inteligência e contra-espionagem. No entanto, os Brunwald também eram assíduos colecionadores de arte. Destinaram várias de suas aquisições a conhecidos na Alemanha, inclusive Ernst Vogel. Algumas dessas peças estão diante de seus olhos, _herr_ Jones.

Nisso, Indy ouviu um som pesado atrás de si: a porta do recinto era fechada por fora pelo guarda no corredor. Estava sozinho com a fera da Ahnenerbe. Esta se ergueu em silêncio da cadeira e, após alguns passos, parou diante da estante de livros. Examinou uma das fileiras de exemplares por um momento, tateando com a ponta de um dos dedos indicadores as capas conservadas, e por fim apanhou um volume de revestimento azulado, título escrito em alemão através de chamativas letras douradas:

_Vinte Mil Léguas Submarinas – Júlio Verne_

-- Aprecia literatura vitoriana? – ela perguntou ao prisioneiro, dirigindo-se em sua direção segurando a obra.

-- Fico surpreso de não terem queimado esses livros também... – provocou Jones, sempre insolente.

-- Esta é minha história favorita do período... Simplesmente amo o drama vivido pelo capitão Nemo e como no desfecho, num ato de profundos desespero e arrependimento, ele atira o _Náutilo_ e toda sua tripulação contra um redemoinho, visando o suicídio e a expiação de seus crimes. Um intenso e inescapável redemoinho, doutor Jones. _Maelstrom_. Estou certa de que conhece a palavra.

-- _Maelstroms_ são poderosos turbilhões aquáticos formados pelo choque de correntes marítimas, ocorrendo principalmente na costa dos países escandinavos – o arqueólogo foi breve e didático em sua réplica. – Onde quer chegar?

-- Segundo se diz, _maelstroms___são tão violentos que seus cernes podem tragar qualquer coisa para as profundezas mais obscuras do oceano. Barcos, navegadores... Uma cidade. Minha teoria é de que esse peculiar fenômeno natural, ocorrendo em algum lugar na costa germano-polonesa por volta do ano 1000, foi responsável pelo fim de Vineta e seu esplendor.

-- Um fenômeno causado por Deus? – Jones foi irônico e ao mesmo tempo mordaz em sua colocação.

-- Não creio em folclore ou superstições, _herr_ Jones. É certo que em toda a Europa a ansiedade em relação ao término do primeiro milênio da Era Cristã, que supostamente traria consigo o julgamento final, afetou a mentalidade e cotidiano das pessoas. Tal desgraça, porém, parece ter se abatido somente sobre Vineta... Devido a uma infeliz coincidência climática e geográfica. E agora cabe a nós encontrarmos os vestígios de sua existência e provar que somente a raça ariana teria conseguido erguer uma metrópole de tamanha prosperidade.

-- Conversa fiada...

-- O professor Kriegüer não pensa assim. E os conhecimentos dele sobre Vineta serão muito úteis a nós. Quando o capturamos, fizemos uma vistoria em seu chalé à procura de algo que nos interessasse...

Enquanto falava, a tenente-coronel voltou para junto da mesa, apanhando de cima dela um caderno de capa um tanto surrada. Foi mostrando-o a Indy que ela continuou sua explicação:

-- Acabamos encontrando isto: uma compilação de todos os símbolos e descrições de Vineta presentes nos relatos escritos sobre a cidade. O trabalho da vida de Kriegüer e um guia para qualquer um que deseje encontrar as ruínas. Agora eu poderei cruzar essas informações com uma outra fonte à qual tive acesso...

Pegou então algo mais que se encontrava em cima do móvel... Uma transcrição datilografada de algum tipo de documento antigo. Revelou então ao arqueólogo do que se tratava:

-- Um mercador genovês chamado Giovanni Brazzi teria estado em Vineta no ano de 999. Ele descreveu com detalhes as soturnas expectativas de seus moradores em relação à chegada do Milênio. Achou-as, porém, infundadas, já que a população da cidade temia a fúria de um deus pagão ao qual teriam desrespeitado, e Giovanni era cristão.

-- Deus pagão... – repetiu Jones, guardando aquela informação em sua memória, já que poderia se mostrar valiosa mais tarde.

-- Graças a nossos aliados italianos, consegui obter essa fonte há dois anos, e venho-a estudando desde então. A pesquisa de Kriegüer só lançará mais luzes sobre meu trabalho. A localização da cidade já é quase certa, pois encontramos três de seus doze portões em alto mar, quilômetros acima do estuário do Oder. Assim que conseguirmos atravessá-los, as verdades e os tesouros de Vineta serão nossos.

-- Só há algo que não entendo... Heinrich é útil a vocês. Mas por que ainda me mantêm vivo?

Nisso, o olhar de Vogel mudou subitamente. De um entusiasmo agressivo devido à cidade perdida do Báltico e seus mistérios, ganhou uma conotação de fascínio, astúcia e, por que não, luxúria. Indiana sentiu seu coração palpitar nervoso quando a oficial nazista aproximou-se de si fitando-o nos olhos, passos firmes e decididos, como dotados de um insano desejo. Ela se deteve a poucos centímetros do norte-americano, seus rostos quase colados, enquanto lhe dizia num tom de voz que até então ninguém, nem mesmo seus comandados alemães, já ouvira:

-- Antes de conhecê-lo pessoalmente, pensava apenas em matá-lo, para vingar meu pai... Mas, depois que o vi... Forte, corajoso e provido de uma força de vontade inabalável... Acabou me seduzindo completamente, doutor Jones.

Num movimento rápido de seus braços, a tenente-coronel envolveu o prisioneiro pelos ombros, unindo-o ainda mais junto a si. Moveu então os lábios finos para roubar-lhe um beijo, porém Indy, pego de surpresa e mesmo estando com um verdadeiro incêndio em suas partes baixas, livrou-se da loira num empurrão. Ela recuou trôpega até a mesa de trabalho, nela apoiando o corpo e em seguida sentando-se sobre sua superfície. O aventureiro, por sua vez, encontrava-se ofegante, coração ainda disparado. Já estava ficando velho para viver emoções como aquela!

-- Mas o que foi isso? – ele inquiriu, atordoado.

-- É apenas a maneira como faz com que eu me sinta, doutor Jones... – ela respondeu num sorriso malicioso. – Será que resistirá a mim por muito tempo?

-- Meu tipo de mulher é outro...

A porta do aposento voltou a se abrir, o carrancudo soldado fazendo um sinal com sua arma para que Indiana o acompanhasse. Antes de sair, todavia, ele olhou para a comandante uma última vez e perguntou, curioso:

-- Pode ao menos me dizer como se chama?

-- Sophia – e o arqueólogo se surpreendeu devido a ela ter o mesmo nome que a querida ruiva que ficara para trás naquela jornada. – Sophia Vogel. E, depois que encontrarmos Vineta e eu comprovar minha tese, poderá me chamar de doutora Vogel.

Indy deu um risinho sem graça e foi agarrado à força pelo guarda, que o puxou de forma brusca para o corredor. A porta foi novamente fechada e a tenente-coronel, sozinha e ainda acomodada em cima da mesa, passou uma das mãos pela boca sedenta de paixão...

Conforme guiava o caminhão pela estrada montanhosa, Myrvang dividia sua atenção entre o volante do veículo, seus companheiros a quem oferecera transporte – Sophia e Mac – acomodados na carreta que compunha um compartimento coberto anexo à cabine, e o rádio instalado junto ao painel, o qual transmitia, entre chiados, alguns trechos de frases e palavras. A dupla de agentes estava especialmente atenta a esses fiapos de comunicação, mesmo não compreendendo quase nada da língua do país e tampouco o código utilizado pelos falantes, pois a Resistência norueguesa tentava rastrear a localização do U-Boat no qual fora levado Indy, o que era facilitado pelo fato de vários dos membros se encontrarem a bordo de seus barcos de pesca em alto mar.

-- Algum progresso? – indagou Hapgood ao motorista, enquanto este efetuava uma curva fechada no trajeto, fazendo o veículo e seus ocupantes sacolejarem.

-- Nada ainda... – murmurou o loiro em resposta, sem mover a cabeça. – Mas nós logo conseguiremos encontrá-lo. Nenhum submarino pode ser tão difícil assim de descobrir.

Eles prosseguiram por cerca de mais um quilômetro, Sophia envolvida por pensamentos preocupados que cada vez mais se focavam na figura perdida de Jones e nos possíveis perigos pelos quais poderia estar passando. A ruiva se repreendia devido ao arrogante arqueólogo lhe ser alvo de tamanha consternação, mas era algo que não conseguia evitar. Ele fora e continuava sendo uma variável marcante em sua vida. E "variável" certamente era uma boa palavra para descrevê-lo. Mesmo com toda a inconstância e imprevisibilidade que predominavam nele e suas ações, Indiana ainda mexia muito com seus sentidos, anseios... e desejos.

A jovem foi mais uma vez retirada de forma abrupta do mundo das idéias quando Myrvang aumentou o volume do rádio. Mantendo apenas uma mão no volante, com a outra apanhou afobado um pequeno bloco de notas que trazia em seu colo e, apoiando-o como podia acima de uma das pernas, passou a nele registrar coordenadas usando uma caneta que apanhara de um bolso. Permaneceu em seguida atento a mais algumas informações fornecidas através do aparelho e por fim relaxou no assento, pegando as anotações e estendendo-as aos dois estrangeiros na carreta enquanto dizia:

-- O U-Boat está na altura de Bergen, não se distanciando muito da costa. Nessas condições, não será difícil acompanhar seu rastro com um bom barco. Conheço um local perto daqui onde podem arranjar um o quanto antes.

-- Muito obrigada por tudo que vem fazendo! – Sophia agradeceu sorrindo e colocando ternamente uma das mãos sobre o ombro esquerdo do norueguês.

-- Disponha. Nós estamos lutando pelo mesmo lado nesta guerra.

Pouco depois Myrvang direcionou o caminhão por um acentuado declive, guiando, em meio à fantástica paisagem de um novo fiorde, na direção do nível do mar. Ao longe o frio oceano, em sua majestosa extensão, já podia ser visualizado como um monarca nórdico pronto para saudar seus súditos. Ao passarem por algumas cabanas isoladas pelo caminho, Mac disse à colega:

-- Espero que o Jonesinho esteja bem...

-- Tenho certeza de que está... – Hapgood respondeu com relativa segurança. – Ele sabe se cuidar!

A porta do escuro compartimento foi novamente aberta e Indy atirado com violência para dentro pelo soldado no corredor. Caiu de joelhos no chão, por pouco não batendo a cabeça contra o casco logo à frente. Ergueu-se enquanto o cárcere tornava a ser trancado e, suspirando, ouviu de Kriegüer, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava em meio ao ambiente úmido:

-- E então, como foi o encontro com a "Senhorita Frankenstein"?

-- Um pouco produtivo, eu diria... – replicou o aventureiro, ajeitando-se como podia envolvido pelo breu. – Deve saber que ela está fazendo uso de sua pesquisa, e chegou a algumas conclusões interessantes comparando seus escritos aos de uma outra fonte, professor...

-- Que outra fonte? – a voz de Heinrich demonstrava um interesse carregado de desconfiança.

-- O relato de um mercador genovês, Giovanni Brazzi.

-- A carta de Brazzi? Já ouvi falar dela, mas é quase um consenso que se trata apenas de uma falsificação produzida no século XIX. A maioria dos estudiosos de Vineta não a considera uma evidência confiável, apesar de que eu adoraria tê-la em mãos para averiguar seu conteúdo...

-- Vogel não me falou muito a respeito, mas mencionou que, de acordo com o documento, em seus últimos dias a população da cidade temia a fúria de um deus pagão.

-- Deus pagão? Ora, isso me é uma novidade. A não ser que...

Kriegüer calou-se por um momento e, apesar de não conseguir vê-lo, Jones sabia que ele estava pensativo, tentando construir um raciocínio a partir da nova informação que acabara de receber. Por fim o norte-americano ouviu-o socar o revestimento do submarino, aparentemente devido a uma certa frustração em obter boas conclusões, e falar:

-- Isso não faz o menor sentido. Por que um deus viking desejaria destruir Vineta?

-- Parece estranho a mim também! – Indiana afirmou bufando.

-- Um julgamento efetuado pelo Deus judaico-cristão é muito mais coerente. Desse modo ele teria arrasado a cidade devido à ganância e à avareza de seus habitantes, assim como varrera Sodoma e Gomorra na Bíblia por conta também de suas faltas. A punição viria através das águas assim como o Dilúvio. Isso tudo se encaixaria muito bem na mentalidade predominante no homem da época, sem contar a crença de que esse mesmo Deus traria o fim dos tempos com a chegada do ano 1000. Mas será que estou enganado?

-- Não que eu dê muito crédito a todo esse misticismo envolvendo Vineta, professor... Mas havia alguma divindade do panteão nórdico em especial que era mais digna de veneração na cidade?

-- Sim... Njord, o deus do mar. Como os habitantes de Vineta eram muito ligados ao Báltico para efetuarem suas transações comerciais, presume-se que ele era bastante cultuado dentro de seus muros. Porém Njord sempre foi visto como um deus pacífico, protetor dos pescadores e caçadores, que lhe ofereciam em gratidão parte do que obtinham em tais atividades.

-- Será que então o povo de Vineta não temia sua destruição pela fúria de Njord devido a não mais destinarem parcelas do que pescavam em sua honra ou dinheiro ganho pelo comércio para a manutenção de seus altares?

-- Não sei... Não me parece que uma divindade desencadearia o fim de uma metrópole de maneira tão trágica somente devido a isso... Preciso refletir mais a respeito. Nunca havia considerado tal possibilidade.

Indy encolheu-se em seu canto. Acreditava que debater a cólera dos deuses não era lá muito produtivo, mesmo com tudo que já presenciara em suas expedições e aventuras. Todavia, no íntimo do arqueólogo estava latente a certeza de que, ao fim daquela missão, o que encontraria novamente abalaria suas crenças e convicções...

Completando a descida pela encosta de um monte, o caminhão aproximou-se do pequeno estaleiro quase escondido em meio à costa recortada da Noruega. Myrvang dirigiu na direção de um posto de guarda, pelo qual passou sem problemas após acenar para o vigia, seu conhecido, e finalmente estacionou junto a uma construção de dois andares, adornada com estátuas de madeira e outros objetos referentes à navegação. O loiro deixou o veículo junto com Sophia e Mac, o céu do final de tarde já ganhando aos poucos um tom alaranjado.

A dupla acompanhou o rapaz até o interior do lugar, onde, com outros integrantes da Resistência, foram acertados rapidamente os detalhes para o fornecimento de um barco aos agentes. Logo estes, ainda guiados por Myrvang, voltaram para fora e, percorrendo o tablado da doca, rumaram até uma embarcação a motor bastante satisfatória, equipada, a pedido da ruiva, com escafandros, uma máquina de bombeamento de ar e outros equipamentos para mergulho, já que não sabiam ao certo quando e se teriam de imergir nas águas marítimas em busca das ruínas de Vineta ou Indy.

Dentro de poucos minutos os dois estrangeiros já se encontravam a bordo, o inglês preparando tudo para zarparem. Antes que deixassem o improvisado porto, no entanto, o jovem nórdico permaneceu de pé próximo a Hapgood, admirando todos os seus movimentos, sua fibra e, principalmente, sua encantadora beleza. Assim que notou estar sendo observada, a mulher enrubesceu de leve e, encarando o rapaz, disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente, tentando escapar àquela situação um tanto constrangedora:

-- Se houver uma forma de retribuirmos sua ajuda...

-- Na verdade há sim!

E, sem mais nem menos, o norueguês tomou Sophia em seus braços, beijando-lhe a boca com enorme fascínio. Permaneceram unidos por vários instantes, suas mãos tateando as costas um do outro num agradável reconhecimento, enquanto seus lábios se movimentavam de acordo com a prazerosa sincronia do desejo. Mac logo percebeu a cena e, um tanto desconcertado, foi obrigado a pigarrear para que os dois se desatrelassem.

-- Eu não sei o que dizer... – oscilou a ruiva, com os olhos arregalados e totalmente sem palavras.

-- Não diga nada! – Myrvang replicou sorrindo. – Apenas quero que seja esta a recordação que guarde da Noruega!

Ela assentiu desajeitada com a cabeça e, pouco depois, já deixava o país no barco, acenando para o loiro no píer em meio a um lindo pôr-do-sol tornado único pelo cenário oceânico. O britânico ajustou o trajeto da embarcação de acordo com um mapa e uma série de coordenadas fornecidas anteriormente, em seguida deixando a cabine e deparando-se com Sophia a contemplar o mar com a mente longínqua.

-- O amor está no ar... – ele afirmou, logo depois retornando à sua tarefa.

Hapgood, por sua vez, limitou-se a um suspiro, olhos perdidos no horizonte. Concordava com Mac. Ainda com o gosto do beijo de Myrvang em sua boca, pensou em Indy, desejando que houvesse sido ele, ao invés do simpático norueguês, quem a tivesse presenteado com tamanha demonstração de carinho. Por fim, perguntou-se se todo aquele sentimento de paixão que os dominava não estaria relacionado à verdade por trás da lenda de Vineta...

**Glossário – Capítulo 5:**

Baviera ou Bavária: Estado e região da atual Alemanha, fronteiriça com a Áustria. Tem como capital a cidade de Munique.

LZ 129 Hindenburg: Dirigível ou "Zeppelin" alemão. Até os anos 30, foi o maior transporte de seu gênero já construído, realizando viagens através do Atlântico. Em maio de 1937, quando efetuava as manobras para pousar em Lakehurst, Nova Jersey, EUA, vindo de seu país natal, o Hindenburg foi tomado por um incêndio, que vitimou cerca de 36 pessoas, num dos mais marcantes acidentes aéreos da História.

Ficção Vitoriana: Denominação dada às obras literárias escritas durante o reinado da rainha Vitória (de 1837 a 1901) no Reino Unido, período conhecido como "Era Vitoriana", não apenas dentro como também fora do país. Dentre tais criações, pode-se destacar os livros de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (criador do personagem Sherlock Holmes), Bram Stoker ("Drácula"), Oscar Wilde ("O Retrato de Dorian Gray", entre muitos outros), Lewis Carroll ("Alice no País das Maravilhas"), Júlio Verne ("Vinte Mil Léguas Submarinas", "Viagem ao Centro da Terra", "A Volta ao Mundo em 80 Dias"), entre outros.

_**Continua...**_


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

_Águas mais profundas._

_**NORUEGA -- MAR BÁLTICO**_

A bordo do U-Boat, Indiana encontrava-se desprovido de qualquer noção de tempo. Talvez houvesse se passado todo um dia, quem sabe até mais. Dormira pouco, tanto devido ao desconforto do compartimento quanto ao pensamento nos amigos que fora forçado a deixar na Noruega e que poderiam agora estar mortos. Heinrich, entretanto, repousava feito um bebê, deitado junto ao casco úmido com os olhos bem fechados e uma expressão lívida no rosto desacordado. Jones riu baixinho. Ao menos o colega alemão ainda conseguia manter certa tranqüilidade.

Demorou um pouco a perceber, mas algo diferente ocorria. A estrutura do submarino rangia, ao mesmo tempo em que conseguia ouvir alguns gritos e palavras de ordem dos oficiais nos corredores. O transporte parecia ter diminuído sua velocidade, e a tripulação por sua vez se preparava para algo. O arqueólogo, deduzindo qual era o motivo da agitação, esticou um dos braços e cutucou Kriegüer para que despertasse. Este abriu os olhos vagarosamente, espreguiçando-se em meio a um demorado bocejo antes de perguntar, um tanto confuso:

-- O que houve?

-- É melhor estarmos preparados – respondeu Indy, cauteloso e ainda atento aos ruídos ao redor. – Parece que chegamos ao nosso destino.

O especialista em Vineta não conteve seu semblante de assombro. A lendária cidade perdida do Báltico, a verdade por trás de sua questionada existência e seu misterioso desaparecimento... Tudo estava de repente muito próximo deles, e era provável que dentro de pouquíssimo tempo tomassem contato com fatos e indícios que desafiavam a razão humana.

-- O que iremos fazer? – Heinrich indagou ao norte-americano.

-- Nada, por enquanto... – ele replicou num murmúrio, voltando a se encostar ao metal que os encarcerava. – Tenho certeza de que a Vogel já tem alguma tarefa reservada para nós!

De fato, naquele momento a tenente-coronel estava em seu alojamento na companhia do capitão do U-Boat, checando coordenadas num mapa sobre a mesa. Ela abriu um sorriso de satisfação, demarcando com uma caneta a localização atual do submarino, algumas centenas de milhas ao norte da costa alemã. A área onde estimavam terem realizado importante descoberta.

-- _Ja_, é aqui mesmo, comandante Vogel! – constatou o militar, uma das mãos em seu quepe. – O local permaneceu intocado, assim como nos instruiu. Mandaremos alguém para averiguar os destroços?

-- Sim, os prisioneiros – Sophia respondeu com os olhos fixos no mapa. – Irei liderar a escolta que os acompanhará. Também me interessa muito saber o que esse achado nos reserva, como bem sabe...

O capitão assentiu com a cabeça enquanto a loira tampava a caneta, guardando-a numa gaveta e em seguida fazendo um sinal para o guarda no corredor através da porta aberta. Ela desejava agir o quanto antes. Apesar de não confessar a ninguém, sua ansiedade era tanta que chegava até a incomodá-la...

Indiana continuava tentando identificar o que diziam as vozes abafadas dos nazistas a bordo da embarcação, quando a porta do compartimento foi de súbito empurrada. Seus olhos, pegos de surpresa pela luz que invadiu o ambiente, fecharam-se por reflexo, impedindo-o de fitar quem vinha visitar a si e Kriegüer. O sotaque inconfundível da tenente-coronel, todavia, fez-se ouvir de imediato:

-- Fez boa viagem, _herr_ Jones?

-- Podia ter sido melhor... – murmurou ele, ao mesmo tempo em que era agarrado pelos braços por dois soldados. – Já chegamos a Vineta?

-- Sinto desapontá-lo, mas ainda não. Estamos fazendo uma pequena escala.

Heinrich também foi conduzido em silêncio para fora da improvisada prisão e Indy, com as pupilas ainda irritadas, empurrado um tanto zonzo ao corredor. Sua visão aos poucos recuperou a nitidez e, quando notou Vogel liderando determinada a marcha à sua frente, percebeu que talvez o trajeto até Vineta levasse bem mais tempo do que o imaginado...

O mar estava excessivamente tranqüilo. Céu nublado. No horizonte, nenhum sinal de terra, não importando a direção. O barco se deslocava lentamente pelas águas bálticas, no encalço do submarino alemão no qual haviam sido levados os doutores Jones e Kriegüer. Mac cuidava do leme e checava constantemente as coordenadas que seguiam num mapa disposto dentro da pequena cabine. Já Sophia permanecia debruçada junto à proa, olhar tão vago quanto as ondas, abraçando o próprio tronco para se proteger da gelada brisa que a atingia.

Tinha várias coisas em mente – entre as quais o possível sofrimento de Indiana – porém, conforme pareciam se aproximar mais da famigerada Vineta, a jovem sentia uma espécie de aflição, como se seu coração fosse de alguma forma oprimido por uma força invisível. Memórias ruins passavam em tropel por seus pensamentos: traumas de infância, a briga com a família... E de repente se sentia como uma pessoa só e desesperada, um ser abandonado por quem mais amava. Tentando deixar tal estado, perguntava-se a respeito de este se dar devido ao isolamento em meio ao oceano, à separação inesperada em relação ao arqueólogo ou a aterradora aura mística que parecia envolver a cidade de Vineta. Talvez fosse um misto das três hipóteses.

-- Como estamos indo? – ela indagou ao inglês.

-- Bem, acredito. O U-Boat parece estar logo à frente, no entanto convém mantermos certa distância. Além disso, lembre-se de que estamos em águas inimigas e a qualquer momento podemos nos deparar com alguma embarcação de patrulha ou área minada. Estou seguindo as instruções de Myrvang para evitar ambos, mas...

Hapgood suspirou e tornou a voltar sua atenção para o mar, que, infindável e sereno, era-lhe cada vez mais alvo de intenso fascínio. O que toda aquela massa líquida fria e abundante aparentava esconder? Será que conseguiriam desvendar o mistério do Báltico e saírem vivos?

-- Estou entediada... – murmurou a ruiva, virando-se para a cabine.

Mac, por sua vez, descuidou dos aparelhos de navegação por um momento e, caminhando na direção da companheira, retirou de um dos bolsos uma pequena caixa contendo um baralho. Foi estendendo-a aberta na direção de Sophia que ele inquiriu, sorridente:

-- Que tal jogarmos cartas?

A moça hesitou por um instante, porém acabou também sorrindo e concordou movendo a cabeça.

No interior do submarino, Indy continuava acompanhando Vogel pelos corredores, cruzando portas e passando por vários marujos carrancudos e apressados. Pouco atrás de si, também com submetralhadoras apontadas para suas costas, Heinrich andava o mais depressa que podia, sua face demonstrando certa curiosidade em saber a razão da parada em pleno alto-mar antes de terem alcançado as supostas ruínas de Vineta. Indiana, igualmente consumido pela dúvida, acabou não mais resistindo e questionou a oficial nazista:

-- Algo me diz que não estamos fazendo uma pausa para um sanduíche, correto?

-- Há uma certa informação ultra-secreta que não vazou à inteligência dos Aliados – a tenente-coronel replicou de forma um tanto seca e ao mesmo tempo instigante. – Uma variável preciosa no tocante àquilo que buscamos.

-- Creio que então vai nos revelar o que é, correto?

-- Você é um homem faminto por respostas, doutor Jones. Já parou para pensar em até onde esse ímpeto pode levá-lo?

-- Ele sempre me levou até aquilo que procuro!

Diante de tal afirmação, Sophia deteve-se subitamente, pisando forte sobre o chão de metal, logo depois se voltando para o norte-americano, os demais também interrompendo a marcha. Frente a frente de novo com a alemã, Indy viu-a aproximar-se lentamente de si, seus rostos ficando quase colados como ocorrera antes no dormitório da militar. E, fitando-se nos olhos, ouviu-a dizer em tom sério e provocante, seus lábios se movimentando quase em câmera-lenta:

-- E o que você procura?

O arqueólogo abriu a boca para falar, contendo-se para não ceder à tentação de tomar Vogel em seus braços e beijá-la na frente de todos – o que poderia acarretar seu fuzilamento imediato pelos guardas – quando Kriegüer, inesperadamente, cortou o diálogo de modo quase pueril:

-- Nós procuramos Vineta!

A loira fechou a cara e lançou um olhar de fúria sobre o compatriota, em seguida recuando alguns passos. Tornou a girar o corpo, retomando o trajeto pelo corredor ao mesmo tempo em que explicava aos prisioneiros:

-- No início de nossas buscas, deparamo-nos com um achado inesperado: os restos conservados de uma embarcação comercial viking. Através de uma checagem preliminar, constatamos que o navio naufragado data mais ou menos do ano 1000. O interior, porém, permanece intocado. Tenho fortes razões para crer que podemos encontrar alguma pista a respeito de Vineta dentro dele.

-- Barcos naufragados são muito comuns – afirmou Indy. – Por que toda essa esperança na chance de ele conter pistas sobre a cidade?

-- A vela e os escudos nas laterais possuem um símbolo bastante peculiar...

Dizendo isso, a oficial, sem voltar-se para trás e continuando a andar, estendeu uma pequena folha de papel àqueles que a seguiam. O norte-americano apanhou-a e, parando momentaneamente junto a um intrigado Heinrich, puseram-se a examinar o que ela possuía. Tratava-se de uma gravura geométrica, mais precisamente um hexágono. Cada lado da figura continha, sobre as linhas, dois retângulos simétricos. Seis lados, no total doze marcas. Não era preciso pensar muito para deduzir o que a ilustração representava.

-- Vineta e seus doze portões! – concluiu Jones em voz alta.

-- Exato – confirmou Vogel, detendo-se diante de uma porta. – Há razões para crer que os habitantes da cidade utilizavam tal símbolo em seus navios e armas. Mas bem... Agora poderemos averiguar a veracidade dessa hipótese diretamente.

Nisso, um dos combatentes da escolta abriu caminho entre os demais, girando a tranca da entrada logo à frente. O pesado obstáculo de metal foi puxado pelo soldado, o compartimento a seguir ficando então visível ao grupo: um pequeno ambiente repleto de trajes completos para mergulho, arpões e tanques de oxigênio. A tenente-coronel adiantou-se, adentrando o local e já apanhando o capacete de um dos escafandros. Fez menção de colocá-lo na cabeça, porém antes se virou para os prisioneiros e perguntou, piscando para Indy:

-- Prontos para um mergulho?

Já a bordo da embarcação de Mac e Sophia, os dois, apertados no interior da cabine ao redor de uma mesa, encontravam-se entretidos com uma animada partida de poker. O inglês depositou de súbito suas cartas em cima da madeira do móvel, exclamando num sorriso:

-- _Full House! _Ganhei de novo!

-- Mas como? – protestou Hapgood, indignada. – Você só pode estar trapaceando!

Como que para comprovar a suspeita da ruiva, o acaso contribuiu para que o agente do MI6 esbarrasse o braço esquerdo na borda da mesa, fazendo com que um ás voasse de dentro da manga de seu uniforme. A moça apanhou a carta no ar e, mostrando-a ao companheiro como se fosse a evidência de um crime, inquiriu com astúcia:

-- O que eu havia dito?

-- Ora... No amor e na guerra tudo é válido, querida!

-- A qual dos dois você se refere neste caso?

Mac apenas deu uma risada e não respondeu. Na verdade, Sophia preferia mesmo ficar sem saber...

Indiana não gostava de mergulhar em alto-mar, ainda mais em tais circunstâncias. Não era apenas um trauma decorrente de sua busca pela Arca da Aliança anos antes, quando tivera de pegar carona do lado de fora de um submarino alemão por centenas de quilômetros, mas também devido ao escafandro, que lhe causava uma incômoda sensação de inépcia, reduzindo drasticamente sua capacidade de ação e movimentos, para o que também contribuía o fato de estar embaixo d'água.

Devido à grande profundidade e à baixa temperatura, a fauna marinha não era ali muito abundante. Tímidos cardumes de peixes pouco variados passavam junto aos mergulhadores, alguns deles dotados de estranhas formas e cores. Conforme se aproximavam no navio afundado, sua figura aos poucos se tornando nítida devido à diminuição da distância e às luzes das lanternas portadas pelos exploradores, perceberam o afastamento do U-Boat, que descrevia uma rota ligeiramente circular em torno dos destroços do barco aguardando que a averiguação fosse concluída. O oxigênio dos tanques duraria por tempo suficiente para que examinassem tudo. Vogel liderava o grupo, composto por, além de Indy e Heinrich, mais três militares nazistas. Exceto os prisioneiros, todos estavam munidos de arpões.

Por fim as sombras que dominavam o exterior do navio se dissiparam e sua aparência pôde ser admirada pelos mergulhadores, a tenente-coronel, em particular, detendo-se diante da estrutura relativamente conservada por vários instantes, sua face sob o capacete do traje ganhando expressão de incrível fascinação diante do achado.

O barco repousava quase inteiro junto a um rochedo subaquático, a formação natural agindo como uma espécie de proteção ao tesouro arqueológico. As águas frias certamente também haviam colaborado para mantê-lo tão preservado. Era uma clássica nau viking, de madeira, tanto a proa quanto a popa contendo carrancas esculpidas com minúcia, representando dragões ameaçadores com as bocas abertas, as quais agora serviam de lar a pequenos peixes e outros organismos. A vela única, apesar de se encontrar em trapos, possuía aspecto razoavelmente bem conservado, resquícios da figura mostrada antes por Vogel, o hexágono de doze marcas, ainda perceptíveis em si, assim como nos restos dos escudos redondos enfileirados nas laterais. Dentre estes despontavam os longos remos que outrora serviam para impulsionar o transporte, agora quebrados e incompletos. A estrutura como um todo fora coberta por algas e crustáceos, assimilada como se constituísse um elemento que estivera sempre presente nas profundezas do oceano. Em meio ao casco era possível perceber buracos que serviam de refúgio a vários animais marinhos. Também visíveis, ali existiam resquícios de recipientes de diversos tamanhos, parte da antiga carga da misteriosa embarcação.

A tenente-coronel ergueu um dos braços, apontando para o navio. Estava determinada a averiguar o que continha o quanto antes. Jones e Kriegüer a seguiam de perto, sempre sob a mira dos arpões inimigos. Os dois acadêmicos também se sentiam maravilhados com a descoberta, e adorariam estudá-la à exaustão se não estivessem sob o jugo dos alemães. Infelizmente, escapar naquele momento era uma idéia bastante inviável. Teriam de arcar com as ordens de Vogel ao menos por mais algum tempo.

Deslocando-se com exímia habilidade na direção da nau – sinal de que já houvera mergulhado antes muitas outras vezes – a comandante impulsionou o corpo com certa leveza, apesar do peso do escafandro, na direção do interior da embarcação. Pousou dentro dela espantando alguns cardumes próximos, por pouco não esmagando uma fileira de vasos quase ocultos junto a uma das laterais com os pés. Abaixando-se diante dos recipientes, constatou que possuíam preservada beleza: seus exteriores eram adornados com detalhadas pinturas, retratando desde cenas do cotidiano nórdico, com guerreiros e mercadores em suas respectivas atividades, até o deus Odin, montando seu lendário cavalo de oito patas chamado Sleipnir. Indy e Heinrich, este último nadando de forma um tanto desajeitada, aproximaram-se de Sophia para também poderem examinar os artefatos, os soldados sempre atentos com o intuito de os prisioneiros não tentarem nenhuma artimanha.

Ignorando tudo ao seu redor, tamanho o deslumbre que sentia, a loira apanhou com extremo cuidado um dos jarros, temendo que ele se despedaçasse em suas mãos devido à ação dos séculos, e vistoriou seu interior com uma delas. Seus dedos retornaram segurando várias moedas de ouro, contendo peculiares figuras. Incapaz de analisá-las satisfatoriamente ali, Vogel guardou-as de volta no vaso e, ainda muito cautelosa, decidiu levá-lo consigo para posterior exame.

No entanto, acabou logo em seguida retirada de seu estado de êxtase de modo brusco, por pouco não soltando o objeto, que certamente teria assim sido destruído. A razão foi a descoberta de um esqueleto humano coberto de algas acorrentando pelos braços agora em puro osso ao mastro da embarcação, seu crânio fixado eternamente numa expressão de pavor, com cavalos-marinhos saindo tão assustados quanto a jovem através da boca bem aberta e das cavidades onde no passado existiram olhos.

Num gesto igualmente inesperado, Indiana colocou sua mão direita sobre um dos ombros da oficial, tranqüilizando-a. Ele estava bem mais acostumado a visões como aquela. Recuperando a calma e a habitual postura superior, a Sophia germânica retomou o ritmo normal de sua respiração – já que também não desejava consumir mais oxigênio do que o necessário – e prosseguiu com a exploração do navio afundado.

Nisso, Jones percebeu que Kriegüer havia se afastado dos demais. Olhando brevemente ao redor, logo notou o amigo vasculhando a área da popa do barco, talvez procurando algo que houvesse avistado ou suspeitasse que ali estivesse. O aventureiro norte-americano tratou de dirigir-se até ele, um dos combatentes nazistas preocupando-se em segui-lo a uma curta distância para evitar uma eventual tentativa de fuga. Chegando mais perto, Indy pôde perceber que Heinrich procurava pegar algo que se encontrava embaixo de alguns escudos empilhados. O recém-chegado ajudou-o a executar a tarefa, removendo com cuidado os obstáculos. Por fim, tornou-se visível, quase coberto totalmente por vida marinha, um grande, velho e firme baú de madeira. Os dois o ergueram com ambos os braços, carregando-o para fora dali. Vogel aproximou-se, intrigada com o achado, assim como os outros homens do grupo. Vendo e tocando o recipiente, percebeu a existência de um cadeado selando-o, a chave para abri-lo provavelmente perdida para sempre. Todavia, isso não impediria que ela vislumbrasse seu conteúdo. Forçar a tranca a bordo do submarino bastaria para removê-la.

O que poderia conter?

Disposta a descobrir, a moça acenou para seus comandados. Já desejava retornar ao U-Boat. Passou o vaso contendo as moedas a um deles e tomou o baú encontrado por Kriegüer em suas mãos. A dupla de prisioneiros desejava explorar um pouco mais os destroços do transporte, mas a ânsia de Vogel em interpretar alguma pista decisiva que a levasse decididamente a Vineta falava mais alto. Conformados, os dois professores puseram-se a nadar acompanhando os alemães, a tenente-coronel conduzindo triunfante o tesouro à frente de todos. Parte da solução de todo aquele mistério estava dentro dele, era certo. Porém, haveria volta depois de terem contato com uma evidência desse tipo?

Vineta deveria mesmo ser desvendada?

Tão entusiasmada com a certeza de estar no caminho correto quanto a encontrar a cidade, a loira não notou algo estranho relativo ao invólucro... Certas vibrações provinham de seu interior, num ritmo definido, abalando ligeiramente a madeira e as algas que envolviam seu interior... Algo poderoso, avassalador, como se possuísse consciência e desejasse romper de vez aquela prisão... Algo como as batidas de um coração.

**Glossário – Capítulo 6:**

Odin: Principal deus viking e governante de Asgard, o reino dos deuses nórdicos. Senhor da magia e invocado durante as batalhas, é dono da poderosa lança Gungnir, a qual nunca erra seu alvo, do cavalo Sleipnir, de oito patas, e dos corvos Huginn e Muninn, que voam ao redor do mundo diariamente e, à noite, contam ao deus tudo o que viram. O dia da semana "quarta-feira" em inglês, "Wednesday", derivado de "Woden's Day", foi nomeado em sua homenagem.

_**Continua...**_


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

_Um tesouro ameaçador._

De volta ao interior do U-Boat e tendo retirado as vestes de mergulho, o grupo liderado pela tenente-coronel Vogel avançava por um corredor; a militar, sempre à frente dos demais, carregando com as duas mãos o baú encontrado no barco viking afundado, ávida por abri-lo. O mesmo soldado encarregado antes de trazer o vaso contendo as moedas de ouro continuava tendo-o em seu poder, enquanto Indy, fitando alternadamente os dois artefatos em meio à escolta, desejava ser capaz de averiguar seus conteúdos longe dos olhos dos nazistas.

Resolveu provocar a Sophia loira, seu rosto ganhando uma expressão arguta ao perguntar:

-- O que acredita estar lacrado no interior desse baú, _fräulein_?

Ela pareceu incomodada pela indagação, sua face se fechando mais ainda. Continuou andando e, sem olhar para trás, como de costume, replicou num ligeiro sorriso:

-- A chave para compreendermos o mistério de Vineta, certamente.

Indiana fitou Heinrich rapidamente, e o professor alemão, cabisbaixo, parecia já conformado com a possibilidade dos exércitos de Hitler desbravarem a "Atlântida do Báltico" e se apoderarem de seus segredos como bem entendessem. Quanto a Vogel, apesar de não demonstrar, existia em sua mente certo receio particular em relação a aquele recipiente em suas mãos. Era como se pesasse muito mais do que deveria. Não necessariamente um peso físico – que era também presente – mas algo como uma aura mística, uma coisa que não deveria ser tocada e que afligia a tenente-coronel justamente por fazê-lo. Sem contar as estranhas vibrações que pareciam provir dele... Similares a batidas num ritmo fixo. No entanto, ela procurava esquecer a superstição e concentrar-se na tarefa de descobrir o que tal achado significava.

Detiveram-se de súbito diante da porta do alojamento da comandante. Um dos guardas da escolta apressou-se em liberar o caminho, girando a tranca e removendo o obstáculo de metal. A altiva militar, a passos rígidos, adentrou o recinto em primeiro lugar, acompanhada de Jones e Kriegüer, empurrados pelos canos das armas dos combatentes. Um deles, aquele que trazia o vaso com as moedas, permaneceu no interior do local junto dos três estudiosos, enquanto os outros se retiraram para o corredor, o último fechando novamente a porta.

Ansiosa, Vogel removeu os papéis e livros que se encontravam em cima de sua mesa de trabalho e sobre ela depositou o baú ainda molhado. Em seguida, a um sinal seu, o soldado com o vaso também o colocou sobre o móvel, logo depois voltando a munir-se de sua submetralhadora e pondo-se em vigília perto da saída. Indy e Heinrich permaneciam um tanto afastados da alemã, temendo represálias caso se aproximassem. Porém, após um inesperado gesto por parte da mesma pedindo que chegassem mais perto, concluíram poder participar do exame dos artefatos sem grandes problemas.

O primeiro objeto analisado seria o vaso e as intrigantes peças douradas dentro de si. Sophia cobriu as mãos com luvas apropriadas, desejando acima de tudo não danificar os achados, e puxou-o para junto de si. Em seguida levou os dedos da mão direita mais uma vez ao seu interior, trazendo à visão dos dois prisioneiros algumas das moedas vislumbradas anteriormente durante o mergulho. Suas formas circulares eram quase perfeitas, as figuras que continham tendo sido gravadas com impressionante riqueza de detalhes. Se pertencessem mesmo a Vineta, então a antiga cidade, por ter constituído importante entreposto comercial, possuíra avançadas e cuidadosas técnicas para a cunhagem de dinheiro.

-- Consegue identificar estes símbolos? – inquiriu Vogel a Jones, estendendo-lhe uma das moedas.

O aventureiro apanhou-a e, depois de um rádio exame a olho nu, segurando-a com dois dedos, perguntou à tenente-coronel:

-- Você tem uma lente de aumento?

-- _Ja_, tenho sim!

Ela abriu uma das gavetas da mesa, retirou dela uma lupa e entregou-a ao norte-americano. Fazendo uso desta, ele conseguiu averiguar melhor as inscrições presentes no diminuto artefato, coçando o queixo com a mão livre conforme efetuava suas conclusões. Calado e tomado pela curiosidade, Kriegüer apenas assistia ao processo. Após poucos minutos, Indy iniciou seu parecer a respeito do que conseguira observar:

-- As inscrições são compostas por antigas runas germânicas, aproximadamente século X d.C., eu diria... Há representações de caça e peixes, comuns oferendas a Njord, deus dos mares, em torno da figura de um falcão.

-- Um falcão? – indagou Vogel.

-- Sim. O falcão, ou águia, é uma ave freqüentemente associada ao deus Odin. Com o cristianismo, também passa a representar Jesus Cristo como Rei dos Reis. De fato, as runas dizem que esta é uma moeda comemorativa ao primeiro milênio transcorrido desde o nascimento de Jesus, mas também saúda o senhor de Asgard. Assim, quem as utilizava parecia já estar se convertendo ao cristianismo e, ao mesmo tempo, ainda honrando as divindades nórdicas.

-- Algo comum para o período – acrescentou Kriegüer. – Em muitas regiões a conversão das populações germânicas deu-se de forma gradual, com a religião cristã inclusive incorporando elementos da cultura pagã para facilitar a assimilação daqueles que se convertiam.

-- A árvore de Natal, por exemplo – concluiu Indiana.

-- Mas e esse falcão, o que tem a ver? – quis saber a nazista.

-- Como eu disse, é uma referência simultânea a Odin e a Jesus, e de acordo com as inscrições, dá nome à moeda: "Falcão do Milênio" – e, ao explicar isso, o intrépido arqueólogo sentiu um estranho _déjà vu__, _o qual procurou ignorar. – Em resumo: estas cunhagens honram ao mesmo tempo Jesus Cristo, Njord e Odin, em comemoração ao término do primeiro milênio da Era Cristã. É como se eles estivessem preocupados em cultuar o maior número de deuses possível...

_-- _Para evitar uma tragédia, talvez! – completou sabiamente Heinrich. – Essas moedas devem mesmo ser originárias de Vineta!

-- E provavelmente passaram a circular perto do ano 1000 – com tal fala, Indy encerrou a análise.

Vogel reclinou-se na cadeira, segurando o queixo e olhando o teto como quem tenta montar uma teoria a partir de várias hipóteses. Instantes depois disse, braços esticados sobre a mesa:

-- De acordo com o relato de Giovanni Brazzi, a população de Vineta em seus últimos dias temia a represália de um deus nórdico. Levando em consideração também estas moedas, podemos ter quase certeza de que seus moradores sabiam do fim que os aguardava!

Jones e Kriegüer assentiram com a cabeça, porém preferiram não compartilhar com a comandante a idéia de que o tal "deus pagão" seria Njord. Se dependesse deles, manteriam essa informação oculta dos inimigos o máximo de tempo possível.

A militar, no entanto, percebeu que havia algo errado, captando um sutil clima de cumplicidade entre os dois prisioneiros. Franziu as sobrancelhas, desconfiada. Eles, notando a mudança na expressão da "Senhorita Frankenstein", ficaram preocupados e seus olhares acabaram denunciando com maior clareza que compartilhavam um segredo. Foi num sorriso maligno que Vogel perguntou, aparentemente tranqüila, enquanto apanhava de volta a moeda examinada por Indy, retornando-a ao interior do vaso junto com as demais:

-- É apenas impressão minha ou vocês estão escondendo algo de mim?

-- Talvez seja nosso fascínio pela cultura nórdica! – Jones deu uma resposta cínica.

-- Está brincando comigo? – a voz de Sophia ganhava tom cada vez mais hostil.

-- Não estamos escondendo nada de você, e mesmo se estivéssemos, não teríamos a menor obrigação de lhe revelar o que é! – Heinrich afirmou de modo firme e desafiador. -- Nós servimos a Clio, não à suástica!

Indy sorriu diante da poética frase do amigo. Clio, segundo a mitologia grega, era a musa inspiradora da História. Em seu íntimo, concordou totalmente com a corajosa sentença, porém Vogel demonstrou não a ter apreciado nem um pouco. Num movimento veloz, sacou sua pistola Luger, apontando-a imediatamente para a cabeça do compatriota do outro lado da mesa. Kriegüer, imóvel, passou a suar frio conforme ouvia a tenente-coronel falar:

-- Ainda ousa ser petulante assim, traidor maldito? É bom lembrar que aos poucos seus conhecimentos sobre Vineta estão deixando de ser tão necessários. Assim que não precisarmos mais de seus serviços, pagará caro por toda essa pose de valente!

-- Mas você ainda precisa dele, Vogel! – lembrou Jones, usando um tom sereno para acalmar a oponente e assim preservar a vida do companheiro. – Não suje suas mãos agora. Elas terão de estar limpas para verificar o que há dentro do baú.

A loira fuzilou o norte-americano com um olhar feroz, porém lentamente retomou o controle sobre seus sentimentos – o que foi facilitado pela sensação que o aventureiro lhe provocava – e abaixou a arma, colocando-a em cima da mesa para caso mudasse de idéia. Heinrich suspirou de alívio, fitando Sophia puxando o misterioso recipiente ainda fechado para perto dela. Ela permaneceu vários instantes observando-o fixamente, imaginando o que continha, que pista poderia fornecer. Os outros dois especialistas, por sua vez, eram invadidos por incômoda tensão. Acompanhavam cada movimento da jovem com certa angústia, uma expectativa difícil de descrever.

Ela todavia logo se deparou com o obstáculo antes constatado: o cadeado selando a tampa. Tateou-o de forma breve, analisando-o com cuidado. Em seguida fez um sinal para o soldado junto à porta do local. Ele, já conhecendo o desejo da superiora, aproximou-se retirando das costas um pé-de-cabra que trazia preso ao uniforme. Entregou-o a Vogel e esta, sem perder mais tempo, passou a utilizá-lo para pressionar a desgastada tranca. Teve de exercer uma força maior do que todos julgaram necessária para conseguir romper o objeto, o clima de suspense apenas aumentando diante da inesperada dificuldade. Por fim conseguiu cumprir a tarefa, a parte superior do baú sendo impelida violentamente para trás, por pouco não destruindo as debilitadas dobradiças que a prendiam.

Nesse momento, Indy e Heinrich, movidos por uma inexplicável curiosidade carregada de receio, aproximaram-se do recipiente e lançaram os olhares para seu conteúdo, atitude que Sophia, atônita e boquiaberta, já efetuava há quase um minuto. O que viram desafiou suas razões, suas capacidades de compreensão. De início não creram ser verdade, julgando-se imersos num pesadelo ou no mínimo um sonho deveras estranho. Porém era real, tocável, mesmo não fazendo nenhum sentido para eles. Ainda.

Parcialmente enterrado em meio a uma camada de terra escura que revestia o fundo do baú – o qual se mantivera por séculos inexplicavelmente seco, sem qualquer indício da entrada de uma única gota de água – existia um coração humano, vermelho. Pulsante. Sim, o órgão ainda batia como se nunca houvesse sido retirado do organismo ao qual um dia pertencera. Como? Difícil dizer.

-- Mas o que é isto? – indagou Kriegüer, confuso e impressionado. – O que isto significa?

-- A chave! – exclamou Vogel, olhos arregalados num repentino lampejo de loucura. – A chave para Vineta está bem aqui, ao alcance de nossas mãos!

Dizendo isso, a alemã tomou o coração em sua mão direita, sacudindo levemente os grãos de terra que ainda o cobriam, e ergueu-o diante dos prisioneiros e do guarda como se fosse um troféu. Indiana recordou-se de imediato dos terríveis sacrifícios realizados pelo sacerdote Mola Ram e sua seita Tugue à deusa Kali na Índia, as vítimas tendo os corações arrancados de seus corpos e brandidos pelo líder fanático de maneira praticamente idêntica àquela. Depois de tantos anos, voltava a contemplar cena igualmente perturbadora.

De alguma forma, Jones acreditava que estavam importunando algo que deveria ter sido mantido em paz nas entranhas do navio naufragado. Um artefato mágico, divino. E agora estariam sujeitos às conseqüências de terem se envolvido com uma coisa que não compreendiam...

O primeiro indício de comprovação dessa suspeita veio quando a luz do alojamento subitamente oscilou.

-- O quê? – estranhou Sophia, tirando os olhos do coração por um instante.

A lâmpada tornou a piscar mais duas, três vezes. O guarda, assustado, recuou até a porta e, com os dedos trêmulos, passou a tentar liberar a tranca de modo desajeitado. Foi quando, para pavor da tripulação, toda a estrutura do submarino começou a ranger de forma intensa e medonha, o casco forçado de tal maneira que parecia gemer de dor. Algo comprimia a embarcação violentamente, uma pressão irresistível surgida do nada, como se de repente o mar houvesse decidido esmagar o U-Boat com todo o seu volume. Os ocupantes passaram a correr desesperados entre os compartimentos, alguns tropeçando conforme as luzes se apagavam por tempo cada vez maior, anunciando que logo deixariam de funcionar totalmente. O rangido do envoltório do transporte só crescia, tornando-se ensurdecedor, insuportável.

-- Nós acabaremos morrendo! – exclamou Kriegüer, mãos tampando os ouvidos enquanto o interior do recinto começava a ser abalado, livros despencando da estante próxima da mesa e as peças de arte de Vogel igualmente ganhando o chão.

-- O coração! – berrou Indy, praticamente sem ser escutado. – O coração é o motivo disso tudo!

A comandante, no entanto, voltara a ficar hipnotizada pelo órgão, ainda ostentando-o no alto de sua mão direita. Seu pulsar a maravilhava, seu encanto místico a envolvia. Que tipo de aura ou entidade permitia que continuasse vivo, mesmo fora do corpo do qual era originário? Teriam os antigos habitantes de Vineta desvendado esse mistério?

O casco do submarino, por sua vez, apresentava indícios de que logo seria rompido pela fúria das águas. Por toda parte parafusos, zunindo, começaram a ser projetados para fora do revestimento metálico, tão rápidos quanto balas, alguns chegando até a ferir integrantes da tripulação. E foi para desespero desta que os primeiros filetes de líquido salgado brotaram na carapaça julgada indestrutível. O U-Boat encontrava-se em vias de afundar, sua estrutura comprimida como uma lata de sardinha amassada!

-- O coração! – Jones bradava o mais alto que conseguia, na esperança de que sua voz superasse o predominante som de esmagamento e se fizesse ouvir pela Vogel em transe. – Guarde o coração de volta no baú!

-- Ele é a chave para Vineta! – ela afirmou com olhar distante, pronunciando cada palavra maquinalmente.

-- Pode até ser, mas é ele quem está causando a nossa desgraça! Coloque-o de volta no maldito baú!

Súbito, a expressão facial da moça se alterou. Pareceu removida de seu estado de contemplação por sua própria consciência e, apesar do que acontecia ao seu redor, estava excessivamente calma. Fitou uma última vez o coração pulsante, o qual, em seu ritmo lívido, também pedia, de algum modo, que fosse retornado ao interior da caixa. Assim Sophia o fez, cobrindo-o novamente com uma camada de terra antes de finalmente fechar o recipiente e erguer a cabeça, olhando para os ofegantes prisioneiros. O soldado já havia abandonado o alojamento, tendo deixado a porta semi-aberta.

E eis que, como Indiana previra, o processo imediatamente cessou. O rangido do casco se extinguiu, a estrutura do submarino sendo deixada em paz. As luzes lentamente voltaram ao normal, e os ocupantes, aliviados e ainda perplexos, seus rostos assustados se alternando entre os buracos pelos quais vertia água e os corredores em desordem, pararam para raciocinar acerca do que ocorrera. No compartimento de Vogel, a atenção dos três especialistas se focava no baú fechado. Mas afinal, que artefato poderoso e atroz seria aquele?

A loira resolveu pensar nisso depois. A passos rápidos, dirigiu-se até a saída e, com o tronco pendendo para o corredor, ordenou aos comandados:

-- Verifiquem e reparem os danos no submarino, depressa! Temos de seguir viagem!

Nada parecia abalar o ímpeto da jovem. Ela estava decididamente disposta a encontrar Vineta, mesmo depois de sinais tão aterradores. Indy e Heinrich permaneceram imóveis e calados, tentando ainda assimilar o que havia acontecido. A lendária tragédia que teria destruído a cidade que buscavam tornara-se inesperadamente real diante de seus olhos. E, em suas mentes, a certeza de que o deus Njord estava a ela relacionada só se tornava mais clara.

Entardecia na superfície do mar. Sophia Hapgood e George McHale, a bordo do barco cedido pela Resistência norueguesa, prosseguiam em sua rota pela costa inimiga no encalço do U-Boat no qual Jones e Kriegüer estavam sendo mantidos. A ruiva, debruçada junto à proa da embarcação, logo notou uma súbita agitação nas águas marinhas, que passaram a se chocar contra o casco em ondas mais altas que o normal, inclusive invadindo o interior do mesmo e molhando as vestes da moça. Ela logo recuou até a cabine de controle para manter-se seca e, atordoada, falou a Mac, o qual, junto ao leme, também sentia a inesperada mudança no oceano:

-- Acho que o Báltico não gosta de nós!

-- Acredito apenas que ele está tendo um dia ruim! – murmurou o inglês, mordendo os lábios. – Essa revolta no mar começou do nada! É como se ele possuísse personalidade!

Manejando o timão, o agente do MI6 lutou contra as tempestuosas ondas e correntes por mais alguns minutos, os violentos jatos de água atingindo cada vez mais a parte de dentro do barco e já ensopando os pés dos viajantes na cabine, quando de repente tudo se acalmou. Aparentemente sem uma explicação física coerente, as águas assumiram uma tranqüilidade ainda maior do que aquela nelas presente antes da turbulência, como que demonstrando alívio. Sem entender nada e apenas feliz devido ao suposto fim da ameaça marítima, Mac sorriu e continuou guiando o transporte pelo curso planejado. Sophia parecia mais confusa ainda, olhando em volta e para o companheiro de forma perplexa, até que resolveu indagar:

-- Você consegue me explicar isso?

-- Acho que o ataque de nervos dele passou... – o britânico replicou de modo divertido.

-- É um mar bastante temperamental... Espero não termos problemas com isso.

-- Nós não teremos. Somos amigos dele.

Hapgood deu uma risadinha sem graça e voltou para seu costumeiro posto junto à frente do barco. Tentava afastar os pensamentos a respeito de Indiana, já que estes só lhe causavam preocupação e embaralhavam ainda mais seus sentimentos. Ficar tanto tempo afastada da ação começava a incomodá-la. Esperava chegarem a Vineta logo, com sorte antes dos nazistas.

Dentro do submarino, Indy e Heinrich eram mais uma vez atirados ao interior do compartimento úmido que lhes servia de cela. O ambiente, porém, estava um pouco diferente, já que o casco fora ligeiramente amassado pela misteriosa pressão que quase esmagara o U-Boat; mas, para felicidade dos prisioneiros, nenhum borbotão de água do mar ali entrava devido a alguma eventual brecha que os tripulantes houvessem esquecido de fechar. Num suspiro de cansaço e insatisfação, o norte-americano sentou-se junto à parede fria enquanto ouvia o guarda que os escoltara dizer, antes de trancar a porta:

-- Ficarão sem comida até revelarem tudo que sabem. Ordens da comandante!

Jones respondeu com uma careta que acabou não percebida pelo soldado inimigo devido às sombras do recinto. Em seguida foram selados e, em meio à quase completa ausência de luz, o aventureiro perguntou ao amigo alemão:

-- O que acha daquele coração?

-- Não tenho hipóteses no momento, porém estivemos diante de uma clara manifestação sobrenatural! – a voz de Kriegüer denotava assombro. – A quase destruição deste submarino que presenciamos há pouco não pode ser explicada pela lógica. Foi Njord, Indy! Njord usou o mar para tentar acabar conosco!

-- Mas por quê? Tem algo a ver com o coração, por certo, tanto que a fúria cessou quando Vogel inseriu-o de novo no baú... Entretanto não consigo estabelecer uma relação entre as duas coisas. E, julgando a intensidade das águas quando o órgão foi perturbado, Vineta pode ter afundado em circunstâncias semelhantes...

-- Eles cometeram o mesmo erro da tenente-coronel! Envolveram-se com poderes avassaladores além da limitada compreensão humana! Aquele coração realmente está ligado a Vineta e seu trágico fim!

-- O que cabe a nós, agora... É estabelecermos qual é essa ligação.

Então voltaram a se calar, saboreando o silêncio enquanto tentavam elaborar teorias plausíveis sobre aquilo tudo. Exercício, aliás, um tanto complicado para Indiana, pois na visão dele o envolvimento de entidades ou eventos sobrenaturais sempre rompia a barreira do plausível. Levou os braços à nuca, cruzando-os e neles encostando a cabeça, imaginando o que ainda os aguardava. A ansiedade por mais pistas daquele intrincado mistério contagiava cada vez mais seu coração ávido por descobertas.

**Glossário – Capítulo 7:**

Runas: Letras que compunham diversos alfabetos para a escrita de línguas germânicas antes da adoção do alfabeto latino com a cristianização. Possuem variantes escandinavas e anglo-saxônicas conhecidas respectivamente por _futhark_ e _futhorc_. As mais antigas inscrições em runas datam de 150 d.C., e seu uso entra em declínio nos últimos séculos antes do ano 1000. Nos tempos modernos, foram e são utilizadas com fins específicos como símbolos da ideologia nazista (em referência à herança dos povos nórdicos), em obras de fantasia medieval (como a de J. R. R. Tolkien, autor de "O Senhor dos Anéis") e em movimentos como Neopaganismo e Nova Era.

_**Continua...**_


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

_O terceiro portão._

A ausência de noção do tempo começava a incomodar Indiana profundamente. Para piorar a prolongada estada a bordo do submarino alemão, a privação de comida ordenada por Vogel também o afetava, seu estômago, depois de algumas horas, emitindo os primeiros roncos insatisfeitos. Já Kriegüer, aparentando estar sempre acima dos contratempos que lhe eram impostos, dormia tranqüilo junto ao casco úmido. Jones desejava ter a mesma calma, ainda mais agora que estavam tão próximos da provável localização de Vineta.

Súbito, a estrutura da embarcação passou a novamente emitir rangidos de gelar a espinha. Por um momento Indy temeu que a tenente-coronel, em sua loucura, houvesse retirado mais uma vez o coração do baú e o mar tornava a reagir sem explicação contra o ato, porém logo concluiu que o U-Boat simplesmente voltava a reduzir sua velocidade. Seria mais alguma "parada" pelo caminho, ou teriam chegado a seu destino?

Sentada à mesa em seu alojamento no submarino, Vogel, sem nem ao menos ter endireitado os objetos e artefatos desarrumados pela anterior turbulência subaquática, tamanho era seu empenho nos estudos, tinha no rosto seus óculos de leitura enquanto folheava com atenção um grande, grosso e pesado livro sobre mitologia nórdica. Desde que apanhara o volume da estante, tentava a todo custo encontrar em suas páginas alguma explicação sobre o evidente fenômeno sobrenatural que presenciara há pouco. Após infrutíferas conclusões, deteve-se, finalmente, numa folha azulada contendo linda gravura representando o mar, do qual emergia, gigantesca, a figura cinzenta de um homem barbado, em cujas mãos abertas jaziam uma pilha de peixes recém-pescados e uma tigela contendo certa quantidade de cereais. Depois de alguns instantes admirando a composição, a loira abriu um triunfante sorriso e exclamou, mais para si do que para qualquer outro indivíduo que viesse a ouvi-la:

-- Njord!

Logo em seguida fechou o livro num sonoro baque, erguendo-se da cadeira e deixando a sala apressada, o baú contendo o misterioso coração ainda em cima do móvel junto ao qual pesquisara.

A porta da prisão dos dois acadêmicos foi aberta de repente, o barulho da mesma e a súbita luz proveniente do corredor fazendo Heinrich despertar de forma brusca. Mal teve tempo de assimilar o que acontecia, foi erguido e arrastado para fora do compartimento junto com Indiana por dois brutamontes soldados alemães. Do lado de fora se viram imediatamente colocados de pé diante de uma vívida Vogel, a qual, tendo um inspirado brilho no olhar, informou, sem perder a rigidez:

-- Nós chegamos!

A brevidade e singeleza da espontânea afirmação arrepiaram os cabelos dos prisioneiros. Vineta... Finalmente? Parecia mesmo que sim.

A bordo do barco no qual viajavam Mac e Sophia no rastro da rota do U-Boat, o inglês, junto ao leme, também percebeu que talvez houvesse chegado o momento de pararem. Isso seria inclusive necessário mesmo se o submarino continuasse avançando, já que os suprimentos gentilmente a eles cedidos pela Resistência norueguesa findavam. Aquela missão deveria ser concluída o quanto antes, de preferência com Jones de novo junto deles. A ruiva, deixando seu habitual posto junto à proa da embarcação, adentrou a cabine e perguntou ao companheiro:

-- Onde estamos?

-- Algumas léguas ao norte do estuário do rio Oder, presumo – respondeu, apontando para o mapa do mar Báltico pendurado próximo a uma janela. – A meio caminho entre a costa alemã e as praias do sul da Suécia... Não nos encontramos muito longe da ilha Bornholm. Podemos fugir para lá quando tudo estiver terminado.

-- Mais do que encontrarmos essa cidade perdida estúpida, temos de salvar o Indy! – murmurou Sophia, demonstrando latente preocupação em relação ao arqueólogo.

-- Bem, ao que tudo indica, o submarino com o Jonesinho está diminuindo a velocidade já há algum tempo... Creio que os nazistas estão perto de encontrar o que procuram...

E, olhando para o escafandro deixado junto a uma das beiradas do barco, acrescentou:

-- Logo chegará a hora de mergulhar!

Sophia também lançou um olhar inseguro para o traje de mergulho e fechou a cara. Sua experiência em Atlântida estaria prestes a se repetir. Novos mistérios e perigos. Sacudiu os cabelos. Deveria estar pronta.

Sem quaisquer demais palavras de Vogel, Jones e Kriegüer foram escoltados através do U-Boat de volta ao compartimento contendo o equipamento para exploração subaquática. Após a porta ser aberta, Indiana, fitando novamente os capacetes e pesadas roupas, resolveu indagar à comandante:

-- Pode nos contar o que iremos encontrar lá fora?

-- O terceiro portão de Vineta – ela replicou, sempre seca. – Os outros dois foram descobertos alguns quilômetros a noroeste daqui, separados um do outro por uma curta distância e estando paralelos entre si em linha reta. Já esse terceiro está situado numa posição diagonal em comparação com os outros dois, e o ângulo existente confirma a hipótese de constituir o prolongamento de uma muralha. Na área dentro da mesma, no entanto, observamos haver apenas um monte de rochas, que impossibilitam que nossos submarinos acessem diretamente a cidade em si. Tememos que elas tenham soterrado as ruínas ou no mínimo as comprometido.

-- Isso confirma a teoria de que Vineta possuía a forma de um hexágono, assim como aquele visto na vela e nos escudos do navio afundado! – concluiu Heinrich, tomado pelo assombro.

-- Exato. E levando em conta serem no total doze portões, dois a cada lado do hexágono, então deve haver uma outra entrada próxima e paralela a essa terceira que ainda não descobrimos... Assim como as outras oito.

-- Vineta assim estava edificada em cima de uma ilha, certo? – quis confirmar Indy.

-- Sim, mas de acordo com meus cálculos e especulações, a ilha não é hexagonal. A porção central da cidade foi construída sobre ela e então os habitantes criaram um atol artificial ao redor da mesma, na forma do hexágono, em cima do qual foram erguidos a muralha e os portões. Dessa maneira, Vineta possuía uma espécie de "lago interno" entre os muros e a porção habitada, o que explica o extenso porto descrito nos relatos a respeito da metrópole.

-- Um formidável trabalho de engenharia! – observou Kriegüer. – Não me admira que ela tenha sido contemplada com o título de mais esplendorosa cidade do mundo!

-- Mas ainda não sabemos o porquê de ela ter desaparecido... – murmurou o norte-americano, sério. – Ou melhor, depois do que aconteceu quando a digníssima _fräulein_ Vogel retirou o coração pulsante do baú, é possível ter uma idéia... Quantos submarinos seus desapareceram mesmo durante a busca pelas ruínas, tenente-coronel? Dois ou três?

A Sophia loira, que, empolgada pelas explicações sobre o paradeiro e aspecto da cidade perdida, perdera por um momento seu ar de arrogância predominante, tornou a alterar para pior sua expressão facial. Com as sobrancelhas franzidas e contornos do rosto duros como mármore, respondeu ao petulante prisioneiro:

-- Eu poderia arrancar todos os seus dedos para que me revelasse o que sabe a mais a respeito do fato atípico que presenciamos anteriormente, _herr_ Jones, porém já descobri por mim mesma. Njord, não? O deus nórdico dos mares e rios?

-- Perdendo o ceticismo, comandante? – Heinrich provocou-a.

-- Cale a boca, traidor! – ela repeliu-o mais feroz do que nunca.

-- Sendo Njord ou não, é certo que não estamos lidando com algo deste mundo – ponderou Indy. – Talvez só descubramos exatamente o que é dando mais um mergulho, não é mesmo?

Vogel mordeu os lábios, vermelha de tanta irritação... Mas acabou cerrando os punhos e retomando a marcha compartimento adentro, botas pisando firme. Os prisioneiros foram também empurrados adiante pelas armas dos guardas, a porta por fim sendo fechada às suas costas. A exploração tinha de continuar.

A construção feita por mãos humanas, de tão colossal e firme, dificilmente era distinguida das formações naturais ao seu redor, ainda mais àquela profundidade. O suposto terceiro portão da Vineta afundada era composto por dois altos e imponentes pilares de pedra, cada um possuindo altura de trinta ou quarenta metros, suas extremidades superiores em forma de ponta, assemelhando-os assim a obeliscos. Entre ambos havia, bem-conservadas, duas imensas portas de madeira, apenas cerca de dez metros menores em altura do que as torres rochosas às quais se fixavam. Coberta de algas, crustáceos e outros elementos da fauna e flora marinhas, a barreira parecia firmemente selada. A mesma possuía em sua superfície figuras entalhadas, também dominadas pela vida subaquática no decorrer do tempo, representando deuses e símbolos relacionados a Vineta, o brasão hexagonal estando presente. Dentre tais esculturas, porém, a mais proeminente sem dúvida era a do deus Njord, que, cobrindo quase todo o portão, retratava o Netuno nórdico, barbado e musculoso, controlando a fúria das águas com um remo em suas mãos.

Era dessa incrível edificação nas profundezas do Báltico que seis humanos usando escafandros e lanternas, seus corpos tornados minúsculos perante a grandeza da obra, aproximavam-se em busca de respostas. Vogel como sempre os liderava, comandando os três combatentes alemães que também tomavam parte na expedição e os dois prisioneiros, que, apesar de um fardo para a tenente-coronel, ainda mostrar-se-iam úteis. Principalmente Indiana...

Nadando através das águas geladas, passando por escassos cardumes e outros animais de formas curiosas, como uma raia que por pouco não tocou o traje de Kriegüer, o grupo chegou mais perto de um dos pilares da entrada. Apontando sua lanterna para o alto deste, Sophia deteve o facho de luz num ponto da estrutura de pedra que lhe chamou atenção. Impelindo o corpo para cima, batendo as pernas como exímia mergulhadora, a militar reduziu a distância entre si e o local examinado, constatando o que suspeitara: existia uma abertura na torre, possivelmente uma antiga janela, que dava acesso ao seu interior.

Parando e olhando para os demais exploradores, apontou um dos braços para o achado, logo em seguida já se dirigindo na direção dele. Jones adiantou-se em relação aos demais e acompanhou-a, um dos guardas tomando a precaução de vigiá-lo de perto. Vogel adentrou o pilar sem qualquer receio, desaparecendo na escuridão de suas entranhas. Indy, detendo-se por um instante diante da abertura, hesitou, principalmente devido à companhia do soldado inimigo, que só então percebera, mas acabou também entrando.

Girando sua lanterna ao redor, o norte-americano constatou se encontrar no meio de uma extensa seqüência de escadas que parecia ligar a base do pilar ao topo. Olhando para cima, identificou o foco de luz proveniente da comandante se afastando e também avançou em sentido ascendente, o nazista munido de arpão quase esbarrando em suas pernas a cada movimento efetuado. Apoiando-se em alguns dos degraus para impulsionar o corpo para cima, Indiana atingiu o ápice da torre após breve subida, atravessando uma espécie de alçapão aberto no teto. No ambiente seguinte, Vogel lançava o foco da lanterna sobre o que existia em volta e, fazendo o mesmo, Jones não pôde evitar assumir uma expressão boquiaberta por baixo do capacete...

Estavam rodeados de complexos conjuntos de engrenagens e outras peças dos mais variados tamanhos e funcionalidades, tanto de madeira quanto de metal, compondo intrincado mecanismo. Através de algumas brechas do mesmo surgiam peixes apressados, os quais se afastavam rapidamente dali logo que constatavam a presença de estranhos. Indy quis examinar a máquina mais de perto, tocando alguns de seus componentes. Existiam também fitas, polias, pesos... Simplesmente genial. E o mais fascinante era que, mesmo tendo se passado tantos séculos, o sistema idealizado pelos hábeis habitantes de Vineta mantinha-se satisfatoriamente conservado. Os três mergulhadores não se surpreenderiam se ainda funcionasse...

E foi com tal pensamento que Sophia, voltando a luz da lanterna para a área próxima de uma outra janela, iluminou uma grande alavanca presa ao chão da sala. Seguiu veloz até ela e, tateando-a com cuidado, não resistiu à tentação: fechou os dedos e, segurando firme a velha peça metálica, empurrou-a para frente.

Mais peixes e pequenos animais abandonaram seus abrigos entre as seções do mecanismo quando este esboçou sinais de movimento. Algumas algas se partiram entre os dentes das engrenagens quando estas começaram a girar de leve, a velocidade sem demora aumentando. As fitas passaram a se deslocar, os pesos iniciaram uma intensa rotina de subir e descer... E, quando todos deram por si, a antiga máquina viking operava em toda sua capacidade!

De início não pareceu haver alteração visível no lugar ou conseqüência direta da ação da invenção, até que o pilar estremeceu de leve... Olhando para fora, Jones e Vogel logo perceberam que uma das duas partes do portão de madeira, mais precisamente aquela presa à torre na qual estavam, era lentamente impelida para dentro do que julgavam ser o "lago interior" da cidade perdida descrito há pouco pela tenente-coronel. O mecanismo possuía, afinal, a função de abrir caminho para as embarcações que no passado chegavam a Vineta. Como a barreira de rochas antes também mencionada por Sophia impedira que os U-Boats atingissem as ruínas passando por cima da muralha, agora o submarino poderia chegar até elas atravessando um dos próprios portões!

Sorrindo por debaixo do escafandro, a comandante apontou de imediato, através da janela, para o outro pilar, desejando que a segunda seção do portão fosse igualmente aberta. Indiana foi incumbido pelo guarda que os acompanhava de realizar tal tarefa, como descobriu assim que o mesmo o empurrou para fora da torre sob a ameaça do arpão e, poucos minutos depois, junto com o fascinado colega Heinrich, o aventureiro acionou a alavanca presente na outra sala das máquinas, praticamente idêntica à primeira, existente no segundo pilar. O obstáculo foi então removido em sua totalidade, os exploradores vendo-se diante de um escuro desconhecido que havia além dos muros da famigerada cidade. Executando ansiosos sinais com os braços, Vogel ordenou que todos retornassem ao interior do submarino, pois desejava que o transporte cruzasse o portão e se alojasse em meio às desconhecidas ruínas a seguir para que estas pudessem ser exploradas bem de perto. O capitão protestou:

-- _Befehlshaber_, compreenda que a manobra que sugere não é segura! Nós podemos encalhar! O ambiente diante de nós é escuro, pequeno e lembre-se que outras três embarcações de nossa frota desapareceram ao chegarem até aqui!

O ímpeto da Sophia loira, no entanto, era maior, e ela não conseguia delinear as conseqüências que atos impensados poderiam ter àquele ponto da jornada:

-- Você deve se ater às minhas ordens, capitão! Nós vamos atravessar aquele portão, não me importa o que ache!

O oficial assentiu resignado, enquanto Jones e Kriegüer, que, sob a mira da submetralhadora de um combatente alemão, haviam sido instruídos a não deixarem o compartimento no qual eram alojados os trajes de mergulho até a tenente-coronel voltar, temiam o pior. No caso de Indy, o qual durante suas expedições pelo mundo acabara quase sempre se deparando com inesperadas forças e entidades sobrenaturais, aquela insana viagem liderada pela desequilibrada Vogel não prometia um final muito feliz. Fechando os olhos, ouviu o casco do U-Boat novamente ranger enquanto o mesmo manobrava para atravessar o portão... Só esperava que não fosse o portão para o inferno. Mas um inferno gelado. O inferno nórdico.

No barco na superfície, Sophia terminava de vestir o incômodo e desproporcional escafandro. Após certificar-se que o traje estava ajustado de acordo com seu corpo, apanhou o capacete até então depositado em cima de uma caixa encostada à cabine, cobrindo a cabeça com a grande peça circular. Jamais se acostumaria a ela.

-- Está tudo certo? – indagou Mac, que ajudava a companheira a se preparar para o mergulho.

-- O tubo de ar! – lembrou a ruiva, olhando para a máquina de bombeamento próxima dos dois. – Eu vou precisar de um estoque de oxigênio lá embaixo!

-- Oh, sim, já ia me esquecendo...

O inglês apanhou uma espécie de mangueira presa ao dito mecanismo e fixou-a numa abertura presente nas costas da vestimenta, perto do pescoço. Estando tudo acertado, Hapgood sentou-se numa das bordas da embarcação, criando coragem e disposição para saltar mar adentro.

-- Precisando de um empurrãozinho? – perguntou o agente do MI6, sorrindo.

A jovem não teve tempo de negar por meio de algum gesto, sendo que não podia mais falar, pois o colega rapidamente empurrou-a com um dos braços para dentro d'água, sem que ela pudesse protestar ou xingá-lo. Desprovida de qualquer outra opção, pôs-se a nadar rumo a uma ampla formação rochosa metros e metros abaixo da posição na qual se encontrava... A tempo de ver um submarino terminar de passar pelo que parecia ser um túnel ou coisa do tipo...

O U-Boat naquele momento realmente se aventurava através do portão recém-aberto, rumo a um destino desconhecido. Cardumes se retiravam o mais rápido que podiam no sentido contrário ao tomado pelo transporte, como se possuíssem consciência de alguma sorte atroz que aguardava sua tripulação e fugissem dele. No interior da embarcação, Vogel, junto a um temeroso capitão coordenando a rota que tomavam pelo desfavorável ambiente, não fazia nada a não ser sorrir. Ansiava por comprovar sua hipótese, mostrar a todos os especialistas e estudiosos que os arianos no passado haviam controlado o comércio do mundo possuindo como base tão imponente e rica metrópole. Seguiria até o fim para evidenciar a toda a população do planeta, principalmente os empedernidos Aliados, que sua raça era superior a qualquer outra existente. E tinha consigo que tal certeza seria capaz de fazer com que sua nação revertesse os rumos da guerra.

No compartimento dos escafandros, Indy e Heinrich, permanecendo imóveis com as mãos unidas atrás da cintura, apesar de não estarem amarradas, e vigiados pelo guarda, presenciavam angustiados o incerto trajeto do submarino, desejando ao menos poderem visualizar o exterior para terem idéia do que os esperava. Apesar de o pensamento de estarem se encaminhando direto para a morte – ou coisa pior – não os agradar, não conseguiam deixar de imaginar que a decisão da tenente-coronel em avançar sem saber o que existia adiante apenas os conduziria a um pesaroso fim.

A primeira prova disso veio quando as luzes do transporte tornaram a piscar, como na ocasião em que o casco fora vítima de misteriosa e avassaladora pressão assim que Vogel retirou o coração místico de seu descanso no baú. Rangidos mais uma vez se fizeram ouvir, as lâmpadas oscilaram mais e mais...

E, num descuido do vigia, que passou a olhar assustado para cima tentando compreender os prováveis indícios de uma tragédia por vir, Jones agiu, tomando a submetralhadora de suas mãos, empurrando-o para trás e fuzilando-o antes que pudesse perceber o que acontecera. Kriegüer arregalou os olhos, assustado tanto devido à instabilidade a bordo quanto à inesperada ação do companheiro, e pôs-se a segui-lo na direção da porta de saída... Quando um súbito tremor levou-os ao chão. Os gemidos do U-Boat intensificaram-se, um grande estrondo ocorrendo. Batidas, gritos, frases de lamentação... Até a autoritária voz da comandante foi notada pelos prisioneiros num dado momento, em meio a tiros.

As luzes apagaram-se de vez, mergulhando todos em total escuridão. E tudo levava a crer que muito em breve também estariam mergulhados em algo mais, pois o inconfundível som de água corrente passou a ser captado pelos desesperados ouvidos dos ocupantes. Mais berros, novos tremores. Barulho de componentes metálicos se desprendendo de onde quer que antes estivessem fixados. A estrutura do submarino, ou ao menos o compartimento do qual os dois acadêmicos não haviam conseguido sair, inclinou-se de repente, a atordoada dupla sendo lançada de encontro ao duro e frio revestimento da embarcação. Heinrich perdeu a consciência, mas Indiana ainda teve tempo de perceber todo o casco sendo comprimido ao redor de si, como se o envolvesse naquele que seria seu eterno sarcófago perdido nas profundezas do mar Báltico. Antes de sentir a cabeça latejar e fechar os olhos, escutou algo como um urro, um brado de guerra do oceano em fúria, personificado numa divindade vingativa que tomaria a vida de todos que ousassem perturbar o cenário da desgraça de Vineta... E apagou.

**Glossário – Capítulo 8:**

Netuno: Deus das águas e do mar na mitologia romana; análogo, mas não idêntico, ao Poseidon grego. Também era adorado como divindade relacionada aos cavalos e padroeiro das corridas eqüestres. O planeta do Sistema Solar de mesmo nome foi batizado em sua homenagem devido aos gases azulados em sua atmosfera lembrarem oceanos.

_**Continua...**_


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

_Lago Interior._

Indiana recobrou os sentidos com um intenso gosto de sal em sua boca. Logo em seguida seus nervos se retraíram devido à baixa temperatura do líquido no qual estava imerso, freando os primeiros movimentos que tentou realizar. Água do mar. Estava dentro dela, e não respirava. Aturdido, abriu os olhos, procurou salvar o pouco oxigênio que sobrara em seu corpo e somar forças para impelir o corpo até a superfície, principalmente ao constatar que afundava mais a cada segundo!

Com o coração batendo a mil e os membros doloridos, o destemido arqueólogo conseguiu nadar vários metros para cima, afastando-se das obscuras profundezas marinhas logo abaixo de seus pés. Pouco antes de conseguir emergir a cabeça para fora d'água, no entanto, seus olhos tiveram terrível visão, tornada ainda mais macabra pela falta de foco natural ao ambiente subaquático: um soldado alemão, morto, trajando seu inconfundível uniforme e tendo boca e olhos bem abertos, era tragado lentamente pelas águas geladas, conduzido numa soturna tranqüilidade até seu destino final no assoalho do oceano. Certamente apenas uma das inúmeras vítimas da provável tragédia que se abatera sobre o U-Boat.

Quase totalmente sem ar, Jones não se deixou deter pelo atroz encontro e prosseguiu nadando até a superfície, lançando o rosto com alívio para fora do mar. Seus pulmões se encheram de oxigênio novamente, fazendo-o tossir por alguns instantes. O frio, apesar de ainda intenso, aos poucos diminuía, devido a seu corpo já estar se acostumando com a água. Parcialmente restabelecido, o norte-americano, mantendo-se emerso, só então parou para examinar o estranho ambiente ao redor de si.

Percebeu primeiro que o local era estranhamente iluminado, possuindo uma claridade quase semelhante à luz do dia que permitia fitar tudo em volta sem a menor dificuldade. Isso era no mínimo pitoresco, considerando-se que Indy ainda se encontrava metros e metros abaixo do nível do mar, e aquela ilusória superfície que atingira estava longe de ser a do oceano. Confuso, passou a analisar a situação com mais calma. Acima de sua cabeça, a uma grande altura, existia uma barreira rochosa que cobria o "lago interno" de Vineta como uma espécie de abóbada natural, mas que o aventureiro sabia possuir tal aspecto apenas na aparência. Afinal, como aquela cobertura suspensa de pedras protegera as ruínas da cidade perdida por tanto tempo sem que a estrutura entrasse em colapso, ainda mais conservando um bolsão de ar e uma área seca junto ao fundo do mar, se não fosse pela intervenção de alguma força sobre-humana?

Ignorando tais questões momentaneamente, Jones estreitou os olhos para tentar mirar melhor o teto da imensa caverna submersa. A fonte de luz provinha do mesmo, de algum tipo de revestimento presente na superfície rochosa. No começo o arqueólogo não conseguiu notar com clareza do que se tratava, mas após algum tempo concluiu se tratar de... Algas. Um vasto forro de algas luminescentes que cobria todo o teto de pedra compondo a redoma preservando o espaço seco que correspondia à área dentro dos antigos muros da cidade. Algas que funcionavam como fortes lâmpadas. Mais uma das nuances fantásticas envolvendo Vineta se manifestava!

Porém, ainda havia outros aspectos do lugar a serem percebidos. A alguma distância a nado da posição na qual Indiana se encontrava, via-se, ao mesmo tempo imponente e destroçada, a ilha sobre a qual fora erigido o núcleo urbano da metrópole medieval. Poucas construções mantinham-se de pé, e estas não podiam ser contempladas em sua totalidade devido aos escombros e ruínas que obstruíam a visão. Blocos e pilares desconexos feitos de concreto se misturavam a vigas e estruturas de madeira desordenadas que no passado haviam composto os lares, estabelecimentos comerciais e templos da Atlântida do Báltico. Caminhar por entre aquele cenário seria tarefa desafiadora, mas o cais cinzento, relativamente intacto, que circundava todo o perímetro da cidade, constituindo o famoso porto capaz de abarcar inúmeros navios descrito nos relatos, parecia convidar os forasteiros a desbravarem os enigmas daquela maravilha arqueológica.

O fascínio, no entanto, logo tornou a ceder lugar ao asco na mente do norte-americano, pois este, ao voltar a pousar os olhos na superfície da água, deparou-se com dezenas de cadáveres de combatentes alemães, os quais, boiando ou afundando lentamente, deixavam clara a aura de morte que cercava Vineta e tudo relativo a ela. Além dos corpos, objetos antes no interior do submarino encontravam-se à deriva nas águas geladas, desde armas e equipamentos de uso no U-Boat, passando pelos livros e obras de arte de Vogel, até panelas e outros utensílios de cozinha. Peças da embarcação, separadas da estrutura da mesma quando o que quer que houvesse sido a atingira logo após cruzar o portão, também estavam agora imersas no líquido salgado e frio, fragmentos do destino que pegara a tripulação de surpresa.

No entanto, ainda havia uma dúvida... Onde estariam os restos do submarino? Teriam submergido?

A resposta veio logo depois, quando Jones voltou a cabeça para um lado da redoma rochosa que ainda não fitara, e levantou os olhos...

Brotando do mar como uma árvore do solo, alto e imponente, havia um rochedo grosso e pontiagudo, semelhante à ponta de uma lança ou outra arma afiada, sua extremidade superior tocando a cobertura da caverna e dando a impressão de até perfurá-la. Escura, firme, semelhante a um edifício, as pedras em sua composição parecendo maciças e inabaláveis, a formação possuía, da mesma forma que uma planta, ramificações, protuberâncias rochosas que partiam da estrutura central e se desdobravam em outras pontas, braços... E, sobre várias delas, pendendo muitos metros acima da superfície do lago, havia pedaços de submarinos, seções inteiras de U-Boats partidas dos cascos e que agora se encontravam aninhadas junto à sinistra torre, algumas ameaçando despencar a qualquer instante, vários de seus interiores visíveis devido às aberturas estarem voltadas para Indy e das quais, incessantemente, jorrava água como em cachoeiras.

Diante dos fragmentos dos transportes nazistas, o arqueólogo tentou contar brevemente quantos eles eram, e quais se encaixavam em quais... Concluindo serem no total quatro embarcações: as três primeiras enviadas anteriormente para averiguar a cidade e que desapareçam, mais aquela na qual a insana Vogel arrastara a si e Kriegüer até ali e que há pouco fora feita em retalhos assim como as precedentes. Assim, todos aqueles cadáveres e objetos certamente não pertenciam somente ao U-Boat em que Jones viajara, mas a todos os quatro. E faria bastante sentido, a partir daquele momento, batizar aquele local como "Cemitério de Submarinos".

Entretanto, o intrépido aventureiro não desejava de forma alguma que ali se tornasse também seu cemitério. Temendo sofrer hipotermia, compreendeu que deveria sair daquela água gélida o quanto antes e movimentar o corpo para, além de aquecer-se, explorar aquelas sombrias e úmidas ruínas. Já que chegara até ali e sobrevivera às "boas-vindas" dadas pelo mar, que, aparentando cada vez mais ter vida própria, parecia ter estripado de propósito o submarino com a extremidade do rochedo, não resistiria ao ímpeto de desbravar os mistérios de Vineta. Mas precisava, antes, encontrar Heinrich e verificar se estava vivo. Se Indiana conseguira escapar quase ileso do ocorrido, talvez o amigo houvesse tido a mesma sorte, sem contar a tenente-coronel e alguns de seus homens...

Decidido, Jones pôs-se a nadar na direção da base do rochedo. Através das protuberâncias em escala ascendente, que pareciam compor uma escada, conseguiria escalar as pedras em direção aos restos do U-Boat que identificara como sendo aquele que o trouxera até ali, suspensos a uma altura não muito grande acima do nível do lago. Além de procurar Kriegüer e algum equipamento intacto que lhe fosse útil, Indy não conseguia deixar de pensar que deveria encontrar o baú contendo o coração pulsante. De alguma forma, ele suspeitava que o soturno tesouro não havia despencado para a água como boa parte da carga das embarcações...

Mordendo os lábios, o professor logo atingiu uma espécie de pequena praia existente junto aos pés do rochedo pontiagudo e, tomando fôlego, tocou a escorregadia superfície do mesmo para iniciar a subida até a carcaça do submarino alemão...

Por sua vez, Sophia, nadando com destreza e temendo que a extensão do tubo de oxigênio ligado ao seu traje logo se esgotasse, o que a deixaria sem ar se o mesmo se desprendesse, atravessava naquele momento a abertura semelhante a um túnel que rapidamente identificou como um grande portão. Iluminando o caminho por meio de uma lanterna que trazia consigo, a ruiva estava bastante impressionada com a imponência da construção e como fora devidamente conservada ao longo dos séculos. Seria mesmo aquela a enigmática Vineta que os nazistas procuravam com tanto afinco?

Passou de repente a pensar em Indy. Não negava sua imensa preocupação em relação ao arqueólogo, e esperava encontrá-lo são e salvo em algum lugar daquelas profundezas. A experiência em Atlântida anos antes a levara a aprender que, tratando-se de lendas envolvendo cidades perdidas no fundo do mar, tudo era possível. E talvez aquela nova povoação submersa em meio ao Báltico oferecesse mais riscos e perigos do que a metrópole dos atlantes jamais possuíra...

Foi o que julgou confirmar assim que sentiu as águas sofrerem algum tipo de agitação.

A impressão de movimento era nítida, intensa, porém Hapgood sentiu dificuldade em determinar de onde provinha. Percebeu uma súbita mudança de fluxo no líquido gelado, a breve aparição de um cardume se afastando... E então ela finalmente notou o que ocorria.

Atrás de si, as duas titânicas porções do portão recém-cruzado se fechavam, sem qualquer explicação plausível. Se Sophia soubesse da existência do mecanismo no alto das duas torres junto à entrada que regulava a abertura e o fechamento do obstáculo, talvez concluísse que depois de certo tempo acionado, o maquinário automaticamente retornasse à sua posição inicial. Mas será que aquele fenômeno tinha sua causa realmente explicada pelas engrenagens e pesos? Ou também era obra de algum tipo de força sobrenatural e implacável?

Felizmente, a moça estava longe o suficiente do portão para que sua obstrução a afetasse fisicamente, apesar de ter havido curto tremor quando o processo se encerrou. Todavia, a mergulhadora logo sentiu uma conseqüência direta do ocorrido: o fato das duas partes da imensa entrada terem se selado rompeu o tubo de ar ligado ao escafandro, cortando seu suprimento de oxigênio. Teria agora de agir rápido para manter-se viva.

Procurando não ceder ao desespero, Sophia passou a tentar retirar o capacete o mais rápido que pudesse. Atrapalhou-se, a peça recusando-se a se desprender de sua cabeça. Aflita, procurava impelir o corpo para cima ao mesmo tempo em que, com ambos os braços, tentava se livrar do equipamento que, se antes garantia sua sobrevivência, passava então a estar prestes a sufocá-la. A situação piorou quando água salgada começou a invadir o interior da roupa, entrando pela extremidade cortada do que restara do tubo de ar e, fluindo através dele, aos poucos preenchendo o espaço dentro do traje. Além de morrer por asfixia, agora a possibilidade de afogar-se sem nem ao menos livrar-se dele ficava tremendamente próxima!

Após instantes de grande aflição, a parte inferior da roupa saiu-lhe de uma vez, suas pernas ganhando maior liberdade para se impulsionarem para cima. A lanterna escapou de suas mãos, afundando rumo às altas profundidades. Mas, como Hapgood logo perceberia, não precisaria mais dela. Mantendo a boca fechada para não engolir água e já com uma reserva de oxigênio bem limitada em seu corpo, a ruiva, com o máximo de força que seus braços poderiam reunir, conseguiu retirar a metade superior do traje e o capacete num só impulso. Aturdida, venceu os últimos metros que a separavam da superfície, da qual provinha estranha claridade semelhante à luz do dia... Ignorando os cadáveres de alemães ao seu redor.

Assim que emergiu, seus pulmões se enchendo de ar, os olhos de Sophia pararam para admirar o ambiente em torno de si. O rochedo alto e pontiagudo, a cobertura rochosa e luminosa, os destroços de submarinos e a carga destes dispersa pela água, os corpos, as ruínas amontoadas na porção central do que parecia um lago... E, atônita, concluiu ter chegado a seu destino:

-- Vineta!

Indiana subia com cuidado pela lisa e escorregadia parede rochosa, suas mãos agarrando firmemente qualquer saliência ou protuberância na qual pudessem se firmar. Já se encontrava a quinze ou vinte metros acima da base do rochedo, altura que poderia lhe acarretar queda dolorosa, talvez mortal. Evitando olhar para baixo, pensou em como a escalada se tornaria mais fácil com o uso de seu chicote. Infelizmente não estava em posse dele, mas tinha esperanças de ainda encontrá-lo em meio aos objetos intactos nos restos do U-Boat.

Venceu mais uma parte do trajeto, seus dedos cada vez mais molhados e sujos. Temia escorregar a qualquer instante, porém os anos de prática lidando com locais inóspitos como aquele garantiam a Jones relativa vantagem que uma pessoa normal certamente não possuiria. Segurando mais um apoio de pedra com o braço mais alto, o arqueólogo constatou, olhando brevemente ao redor, que teria de efetuar salto um pouco arriscado para a direita a fim de agarrar uma outra reentrância que se encontrava mais afastada. Respirou fundo. As chances de conseguir realizar a proeza sem maiores perigos não eram poucas, mas mesmo assim sentiu um frio na barriga.

Pendurado junto ao paredão, impulsionou o corpo para o lado desejado três ou quatro vezes, tomando também coragem... E, mordendo os lábios, soltou o anteparo, deslocando-se no ar rumo à saliência à qual esperava conseguir se prender. Por um momento achou que o pulo fora mal-calculado e por pouco perderia o ponto de apoio, precipitando-se em direção à água... Porém, felizmente, suas mãos conseguiram segurar a superfície de pedra no último instante, os dedos deslizando alguns centímetros devido à umidade, mas logo se firmando. Recobrou o fôlego. Ainda não chegara sua hora de morrer. E, convicto, já voltou os olhos para cima, observando qual protuberância se encontrava mais próxima de seu alcance, para que assim continuasse o quanto antes a subida.

Como aquela tarefa seria facilitada se ao menos estivesse ainda com seu chicote!

Sophia nadava pela superfície da água de uma posição para outra, sem destino definido. Com a cabeça quase sempre erguida, examinava o ambiente e pensava em como ele lembrava assustadoramente Atlântida. Até especulou se Vineta não seria uma colônia ou posto avançado da outra metrópole subaquática, devido às semelhanças entre os sítios e a mesma fatalidade que parecia ter feito ambas sucumbirem. Ignorando o frio e o receio que a envolviam, a ruiva decidiu então rumar para o estranho rochedo que abrigava em suas reentrâncias os destroços de submarinos como se fossem brinquedos espatifados por uma criança birrenta, quando avistou uma figura humana, quase camuflada junto às pedras devido aos trajes cinzentos, escalando o paredão rumo a parte dos restos de uma das embarcações. A distância era grande, mas, estreitando os olhos e dando asas à sua intuição, Hapgood conseguiu deduzir de quem se tratava...

-- Indy?

O norte-americano finalmente chegou a uma saliência mais ampla do rochedo, plana e reta, estendendo-se por cerca de quinze metros junto à íngreme subida. Junto a ela, pendendo ligeiramente para o penhasco numa posição diagonal, encontrava-se a popa do U-Boat no qual Jones e Kriegüer haviam viajado, o casco tendo sido violentamente rompido do resto da estrutura da embarcação, cujo paradeiro era desconhecido, como que por um abridor de latas gigante. Água escorria do interior do fragmento do submarino incessantemente, ainda que não em grande intensidade, e permanecia o mistério a respeito de haver dentro dele algo intacto ou alguém ainda vivo. Seria preciso verificar pessoalmente.

Tomando extremo cuidado para não pisar em falso, Indiana esgueirou-se rumo ao corredor partido do pedaço do U-Boat, ganhando-o numa cambalhota. Temia que seu peso liquidasse o equilíbrio da porção e acabasse lançando-a rochedo abaixo, risco que se tornou ainda mais real quando o metal retorcido começou a ranger; porém, estando já em seu interior, o aventureiro não poderia voltar atrás: seguiu em frente.

Uma lâmpada defeituosa, lançando faíscas em volta, ainda piscava indecisa no teto. Como isso poderia ocorrer Jones não compreendeu, já que, tendo o submarino se esfacelado, a energia conseqüentemente deveria estar cortada. Continuou. Peixes saltavam agonizantes pelo caminho, debatendo-se por não se encontrarem mais em seu ambiente natural. Talvez Indy pudesse dizer o mesmo de si próprio. Chutou uma porta semi-aberta logo adiante, o obstáculo quase se desprendendo devido à já ter sido fragilizado pelo ataque do rochedo. Encontrando do outro lado o compartimento com o equipamento de mergulho, último local onde se lembrava ter estado dentro do U-Boat, o arqueólogo viu de imediato o amigo Heinrich caído junto ao fundo, aparentemente sem ferimentos, apenas inconsciente. Ao menos um bom presságio se manifestava em meio a toda aquela tragédia!

Apressou-se na direção do professor alemão, tentando reanimá-lo com sutis movimentos. Indiana se encheu de alegria e alívio ao ouvir Kriegüer emitir um gemido cansado, abrindo os olhos. Apesar da situação, o ar de serenidade e calma nele predominante jamais se esvaía. Foi num tom baixo que ele indagou ao recém-chegado, confuso:

-- O que houve?

-- Parece que Njord está mesmo furioso conosco... – replicou Jones. – Talvez por estarmos invadindo as ruínas da cidade que ele ferozmente puniu!

-- Nós afundamos?

-- Mais ou menos... Você terá de ver com os próprios olhos!

Indy ofereceu uma mão para ajudar o colega a se levantar, e este conseguiu fazê-lo sem muito esforço. Suas roupas estavam molhadas e tinha algumas leves escoriações nos membros, mas nada que o impedisse de caminhar. Jones puxou-o para fora dali rapidamente, recordando-se por um momento da figura de seu pai, em relação ao qual Heinrich possuía algumas similaridades. Estavam quase chegando à abertura da porção do submarino, quando os rangidos se intensificaram, o ângulo diagonal da carcaça se acentuando. Não haveria tempo para que deixassem o interior: cairiam junto com a estrutura e teriam de contar com a sorte para chegarem vivos à água.

-- Segure-se! – Jones exclamou ao companheiro.

-- Nós vamos despencar? – as informações chegavam numa velocidade rápida demais para que Kriegüer pudesse assimilá-las com clareza.

-- De certa forma... É como andar de trenó!

O alemão se agarrou a uma barra de ferro presa ao que restara do casco, enquanto o norte-americano se abraçava a uma placa metálica no chão do corredor. Mais rangidos, água respingando-lhes nas nucas... E a popa finalmente despencou, deslizando por poucos metros sobre o rochedo e então entrando em queda livre...

Imersa no lago, Sophia acompanhara com os olhos a trajetória de Indy pedras acima, não o chamando por não ter certeza se se tratava mesmo do arqueólogo ou de um soldado nazista. Viu quando ele entrou na carcaça do U-Boat e instantes depois, atônita, assistiu à queda desta rochedo abaixo, o emaranhado de metal partido se chocando com a água como uma pedra, levantando grande quantidade de líquido ao redor. Logo depois passou a imediatamente afundar, indo se juntar às outras peças e pedaços das embarcações que já repousavam no assoalho marinho. A moça temeu mais uma vez por Jones. Teria ele conseguido escapar de mais aquele infortúnio?

A resposta veio quando bolhas começaram a emergir da água, não muito longe de si, seguidas imediatamente pela aparição de Indiana e Heinrich, molhados e aturdidos, ambos cuspindo grande quantidade de substância salgada... Porém estavam bem. Haviam tido sorte.

-- Indy! – gritou Hapgood, agora com a reconfortante certeza de que reencontrara o aventureiro.

-- Sophia! – ele replicou, ainda se atrapalhando para manter-se na superfície do lago. – Você por aqui? Cadê o Mac?

-- Lá em cima, num barco! Seguimos o submarino alemão da Noruega até aqui!

-- Eu sabia que você viria até o fim do mundo atrás de mim, querida.

Sophia pensou seriamente em brigar com Indiana devido ao comentário, mas aquele não era o momento. Era inegável que ela estava imensamente aliviada por rever o colega de missão que mexia tanto com sua cabeça e com seu coração. Os três nadaram então até uma parte da pequena praia que circundava a ilha central de Vineta, resquício de seu outrora extenso porto. Deixaram o mar quase ineptos a pisarem terra firme, tamanho tempo haviam passado viajando com água por todos os lados. E a chance da cobertura rochosa acima da cidade poder ser rompida a qualquer instante, o que faria o volume do oceano invadir aquele bolsão seco de ar com toda a sua violência, não os deixava muito seguros quanto a confiarem que poderiam passar algum tempo sem se molharem mais.

Jones, que saíra do lago primeiro junto com Kriegüer, levou algum tempo até olhar para trás e fitar Sophia. Quando o fez, não pôde evitar que seu queixo caísse: não mais vestindo o escafandro, a ruiva tinha o corpo coberto apenas por uma espécie de maiô preto, o qual, apesar de cobrir todo o seu tórax e o ventre, delineava muito bem suas formas, principalmente o busto, sem contar que suas lindas pernas estavam à mostra. Sem perceber os olhos admirados de Indy sobre sua pessoa, Hapgood distraidamente arrumava os cabelos, quando o ouviu falar:

-- Sophia, eu nunca tinha visto você... Assim!

-- Assim como? – retrucou a mulher, cruzando os braços.

-- Bem, esqueça...

Explicações não seriam necessárias, apenas aproveitar o momento. E as coisas de repente prometeram melhorar ainda mais, quando um artefato foi visto encalhado junto ao misto de pedrinhas e concreto compondo o cais alagado.

Heinrich foi o primeiro a ir averiguá-lo. Tratava-se de um cofre, aberto, a tranca tendo sido arrebentada devido a algum tipo de impacto ou outra causa misteriosa. Pertencia a Vogel? Provável. O professor abaixou-se para verificar seu conteúdo. Havia alguns papéis, uma pistola Colt... E um chicote. Kriegüer chamou o amigo com o sinal de um dos braços, Indiana conseguindo tirar sua atenção da atraente figura de Sophia em traje de banho e então se dirigindo até o objeto encontrado. Foi com imensa satisfação que recuperou seu fiel chicote e sua arma de fogo, da qual também fora privado pelos inimigos. Já as folhas compunham uma série de documentos, alguns de importância, outros não... E entre eles havia uma fonte histórica transcrita via datilografia. A carta de Giovanni Brazzi referente a Vineta.

-- Não acredito, ela veio parar bem em nossas mãos! – exclamou Heinrich com júbilo, apanhando o relato e passando a lê-lo logo em seguida.

Era incrível. Enquanto numerosas desgraças e contratempos se colocavam no caminho entre o trio e Vineta, uma outra força misteriosa parecia favorecê-los, impelindo-os a descobrirem a verdade a respeito da cidade perdida nas profundezas do Báltico. Njord? Ou alguma outra divindade? Ficava a questão, ao mesmo tempo em que se viam diante do emaranhado de ruínas da metrópole. Ela os convidava a descobrirem seus segredos... E chegara a hora de fazer isso.

**Glossário – Capítulo 9:**

_Nenhum termo a ser explicado neste capítulo._

_**Continua...**_


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

_Explorando Vineta._

Ela ergueu-se novamente do solo gelado, se é que aquela superfície de pedra poderia ser chamada de solo. Suas roupas e cabelos estavam ensopados, seu corpo dolorido e trêmulo. Mas desistir era um verbo que não existia em seu vocabulário. Determinada, a tenente-coronel Vogel caminhou até um bloco de concreto próximo, que possuía esculturas de deuses nórdicos e trechos de suas sagas. Sobre ele havia deixado o baú ainda úmido por fora e coberto de algas. Em seu interior, o misterioso coração místico continuava pulsando. A loira mal lograra escapar com vida de seu U-Boat quando o mesmo foi surpreendido pela força sobrenatural guardando aquele lugar, e ainda por cima conseguira salvar o recipiente da destruição certa.

Poderia-se dizer que estava com sorte.

Ela sabia que chegar a Vineta não era o fim de sua jornada. Ao menos já provara que a cidade existia, o triunfo de sua tese estando praticamente assegurado. Ainda deveria, no entanto, solucionar os mistérios envolvendo aquela metrópole submersa e conservada para que alguém viesse desbravá-la. Qual a relação daquele estranho órgão pulsante com a tragédia ali ocorrida? Sophia pensava que, de alguma forma, deveria conduzi-lo a um local em especial, algum ponto específico daquelas ruínas...

Só assim a verdade sobre tudo aquilo lhe seria revelada.

Tomando o baú em suas mãos, sentindo as vibrações de dentro dele emitidas, a militar nazista voltou a caminhar em meio aos tortuosos caminhos dos destroços de Vineta, escuridão e claridade se alternando devido aos tetos parcialmente intactos das construções e os fachos de luz oriundos da cobertura rochosa metros e metros acima. Água escorria de algumas edificações mais altas e poças se acumulavam pelo trajeto, levando a crer que aquele perímetro nem sempre estivera seco. Tudo ali era assustadoramente fantástico. E Vogel no fundo temia muito o que poderia estar-lhe reservado...

Não muito longe dali, outras pessoas exploravam as ruínas: Indy, Heinrich e uma outra Sophia. Impressionado com cada centímetro do monumental conjunto de escombros, o grupo avançava rumo ao que acreditava ser o centro da antiga ilha em meio ao lago interno da cidade. Venciam obstáculos como pilares caídos, pilhas de blocos e tijolos, estátuas desmembradas... Era angustiante encontrar tão fascinante achado arqueológico em condições tão deploráveis... E isso levava até Jones a pensar a respeito de o que seria diferente no mundo, e na História, se a esplendorosa Vineta não houvesse sido tragada pelo mar...

Chegaram a uma área mais ampla que aparentava ter sido outrora um mercado. Resquícios de antigas barracas ainda se amontoavam de forma caótica, todo o ambiente se encontrando úmido. Alguns peixes que haviam ficado para trás quando a água baixara ainda agonizavam, saltando sobre o chão de pedra. Em alguns pontos percebia-se objetos feitos de metal precioso e outros artefatos valiosos, como jóias, obras de arte retratando o emblema hexagonal da cidade... Até algumas peças mais rudimentares, como aparentes tigelas e pratos, eram feitas de ouro maciço. Os relatos sobre os vasilhames onde os porcos comiam serem itens de imenso valor em Vineta ganhavam agora incrível veracidade.

O mais curioso era que não se via esqueletos humanos, nem qualquer outro indício que indicasse a presença dos restos de algum morador da cidade. Onde estariam? Teriam sido removidos de cena pela mesma força sobrenatural que aparentava controlar tudo ali?

Examinando o recinto, logo Indiana avistou alguns vasos enfileirados perto de uma parede danificada, pequenos veios de água salgada escorrendo através das rachaduras. Aproximou-se e enfiou uma das mãos dentro de um deles, seus dedos retornando cheios de mais "Falcões do Milênio", os quais brilhavam num misto de dourado e azul. A exótica moeda era mesmo corrente na metrópole quando de sua tragédia.

-- Para onde exatamente estamos indo? – indagou Hapgood, mãos na cintura.

O arqueólogo norte-americano colocou as moedas de volta no recipiente e levantou-se, voltando-se então para a ruiva. Na verdade, ele sabia que aquilo que deveriam realmente fazer ali estava relacionado ao misterioso coração que haviam encontrado no navio naufragado. O órgão e seu baú, no entanto, encontravam-se desaparecidos, e primeiramente teriam de descobrir sua localização se quisessem utilizá-lo para qualquer fim... Ou desvendar seus segredos.

Tendo isso em mente, Indy replicou, olhando ao redor:

-- Vamos explorar este lugar... Tentar entender o que exatamente aconteceu aqui...

Kriegüer, por um instante, adiantou-se um pouco em relação aos dois em seus passos e comentou:

-- Por que será que eu tenho medo do que iremos encontrar?

Indiana e Sophia se entreolharam. Eles sentiam o mesmo, e não precisariam expressar isso verbalmente: a aparência de seus rostos falava por suas bocas. Apesar da moça não ter testemunhado tantas coisas estranhas como Jones e o professor alemão o haviam feito durante a viagem até ali, só o fantástico aspecto da imensa caverna submersa que abrigava Vineta já bastava para Hapgood ter uma idéia de com o que estavam lidando. E, tornando a olhar para Heinrich, só então Indy lembrou-se do documento que haviam encontrado há pouco: a carta de Giovanni Brazzi. Ela havia permanecido com Kriegüer, que a relera no mínimo quatro vezes até então, sempre demonstrando temor em seu olhar.

-- Heinrich, posso dar uma olhada no texto? – pediu o professor norte-americano, caminhando até o amigo.

Este apenas entregou o relato a Indy sem nada dizer. Examinando o papel em suas mãos, ele notou que se tratava mesmo de uma cópia datilografada do verdadeiro documento, a mesma antes mostrada por Vogel. Encontrava-se em alemão, mas felizmente Jones dominava bem tal idioma – caso contrário dificilmente estaria no OSS. Procurando se concentrar, e tendo ao seu lado uma curiosa Sophia, a qual tentava entender algo da carta por meio de seu limitado conhecimento da língua germânica, Indiana então focou-se no registro do mercador de Gênova:

_Ano do Nosso Senhor de 999._

_Descrevo nesta epístola breve impressão de minha última viagem à conhecida cidade de Vineta, chamada por aqueles que nela vivem Jomsborg, situada em ilha fortificada em meio ao gelado mar que beira o norte._

_É esta cidade, como já descrevi em carta anterior, mais formosa que Bizâncio, também mais rica e mais cheia de vida. Os engenhos de seu povo são assombrosos, beirando até a feitiçaria, e acreditaria serem mesmo trabalho do diabo, já que o povo que lá vive é pagão, se seus homens de imensa sabedoria não me mostrassem com atenção o funcionamento daquilo que constroem, como a máquina de seus portões._

_Seu extenso porto circunda toda a ilha, dentro de sua muralha, e abriga muitos barcos. Seus comerciantes dominam toda a compra e venda de trigo, cereais e pesca do norte. Mais uma vez pagaram bem pelos produtos que lá levei, e a fortuna que faço ajudará a reerguer minha cidade devastada traiçoeiramente por piratas mouros._

_A gente de Vineta é, porém, muito supersticiosa._

_Sabe-se que seu povo ainda não pratica a verdadeira fé, preferindo adorar os falsos deuses que ainda dominam o coração dos que vivem no norte. Aproxima-se o milésimo ano após a Natividade de Nosso Senhor Jesus Cristo, e o povo de Vineta, ao invés de fazer penitência e jejuar diante do verdadeiro Deus, prefere se deixar atemorizar pela ameaça de fúria de um deus pagão. Eles acreditam o terem desrespeitado e que a vingança dele virá das águas, engolindo-os para o fundo do mar, assim que despontar o milésimo ano. Quanto a qual foi a forma do dito desrespeito, a gente da cidade fala que irritaram o deus do mar ao tomarem para si o que para ele era mais valioso, querendo assim que ele sempre permanecesse com a cidade. Mas ele ia agora, agindo ao contrário, destruí-la._

_Rezo todos os dias para que Vineta abrace a fé no Cristo e abandone tais ilusões e medo que só podem ser gerados pela tentação do diabo. Mas vê-se ser difícil converter a cidade, já que ela resiste há muitos anos aos missionários e exércitos que tentam sobre ela difundir a digna crença. Porém sei que um dia o coração desse povo irá se abrir, assim como seus portões, à Verdade, e eles viverão em paz._

_G.B._

Deveras fascinante, e intrigante. Então a população de Vineta realmente temia a represália de um deus nórdico, certamente Njord. E os motivos ficavam um pouco mais claros. Os habitantes da cidade então haviam tomado dele o que lhe era mais valioso? Mas... O que poderia ser? O mito de Njord não estava tão nítido na memória de Jones no momento, e levaria algum tempo até que ele conseguisse se lembrar o que poderia ser a tal coisa mais valiosa ao deus, isso se ela realmente existisse.

Bufou, devolvendo a carta a Heinrich. Mais um passo rumo à solução do mistério, mas teriam de continuar procurando. Para piorar, existia a possibilidade de nazistas terem sobrevivido à destruição do submarino, e algum deles – armado – poderia acabar aparecendo a qualquer instante. Ao menos Jones se encontrava novamente munido de sua pistola e chicote, mas continuava se sentindo quase nu sem seu chapéu.

-- Vamos continuar andando? – propôs Sophia, já se encaminhando por uma viela existente entre duas paredes ainda de pé.

Indy apenas assentiu com a cabeça e, unido a Kriegüer, pôs-se a seguir a ruiva. Tentava se recordar do mito de Njord a qualquer custo, sabendo que assim obteria vital pista a respeito do triste destino de Vineta.

Vogel quase escorregou ao passar por cima de um monte de pedras úmidas em seu caminho, o baú por pouco não escapando de suas mãos já cansadas. O peso do artefato parecia aumentar quanto mais tempo passava carregando-o, tornando-se verdadeiro fardo. Mas não podia parar. Sua intuição dizia que deveria levar o coração pulsante até o centro da cidade, porém os obstáculos tornavam-se cada vez mais freqüentes e densos pelo trajeto.

Deparou-se, de repente, com uma estátua inclinada do deus Njord, sua base de concreto estando quase totalmente esmagada por uma pilastra que caíra. A tenente-coronel, que encarou a escultura de modo súbito, viu-se cara a cara com a divindade nórdica do mar, os olhos cinzentos da representação parecendo vigiar cada passo da invasora, apesar de serem fixos e inexpressivos a um observador qualquer. Até a forma como seus braços portavam um remo parecia ameaçadora, como se a estátua fosse criar vida a qualquer instante e dá-lo na cabeça da alemã. Esta, porém, procurou livrar-se de tais devaneios e avançou. Não deixaria que as ilusões daquele lugar a impedissem de cumprir sua meta.

Aos passos em falso e deslizes de suas botas, a Sophia loira seguiu adiante ruínas adentro, o baú firme em seus dedos. Conduziria o coração até onde quer que fosse e descobriria a verdade sobre Vineta... Não importando o preço!

Os sinuosos caminhos por entre os escombros da urbe afundada já se tornavam monótonos para o grupo de Indy: blocos e colunas partidos, estátuas mutiladas, tetos em colapso, moedas e objetos de valor jogados pelo pavimento... Se ao menos aqueles três fossem gananciosos, já poderiam deixar a cidade carregados de ouro, porém isso não os interessava. Eles buscavam algo mais: a verdade dos fatos.

-- A coisa mais importante para Njord... – murmurava Jones consigo mesmo, tentando se lembrar conforme andava. – O que seria?

-- Seus filhos? – cogitou Kriegüer, que também quebrava a cabeça com a questão. – Frey? Freya?

-- Creio que não... Droga, não consigo me lembrar! E pensar que meu pai costumava ler alguns poemas nórdicos para mim quando eu era criança, antes de dormir... Tenho a resposta, só não estou conseguindo tirar a poeira dela para que fique nítida!

Poeira... Essa palavra mexeu com os pensamentos de Indiana, aparentando ter revelado entre eles um caminho. Recordou-se que, quando Vogel abrira o baú encontrado na embarcação naufragada, havia terra forrando o espaço ocupado pelo coração misterioso. Poeira, terra, pó... O interior seco do recipiente. O coração devia pertencer a alguém que não podia se molhar... Alguém que não estava associado ao mar, sendo oposto ao oceano. Um deus, deusa ou entidade que pertencia à terra firme, ao continente, às montanhas...

-- Skadi! – exclamou o norte-americano, parando de súbito.

-- O quê? – Sophia e Heinrich também estacaram, indagando em uníssono.

Indy, no entanto, não teve tempo de explicar sua conclusão, pois o alto som de um tiro ecoou pelas ruínas. Numa demonstração de impecável mira por parte de quem o efetuara, a bala atingiu de raspão o cabo da pistola Colt que Jones trazia pendurada junto à calça, fazendo a arma escapar de seu dono e voar alguns metros para trás. Sem reação, o trio apenas pôde fitar a direção de onde partira o disparo... Deparando-se, em cima de uma parede desmoronada, com a figura da tenente-coronel Vogel, apontando sua Luger para os inimigos. Ao seu lado, depositado sobre o concreto, encontrava-se o baú coberto de algas, contendo o coração cuja dona Indiana agora conhecia.

-- Nós já estávamos sentindo sua falta! – ironizou Indy.

-- Sinto-me honrada pelo comentário – sorriu ela, piscando para o arqueólogo. – Mas temo que a aventura de vocês termine aqui!

-- Nós já escapamos de você uma vez e vamos escapar de novo! – provocou Hapgood.

Nisso, a alemã contemplou a ruiva de cima a baixo, examinando seu traje de mergulho e, com uma expressão de desdém em sua face, afirmou:

-- Americanos... Sempre vestidos de forma imprópria para as ocasiões. E fico surpresa por ter sobrevivido a meu pequeno presente na Noruega, senhorita.

-- Você vai ver o presente, sua...

Jones conteve a colega, segurando-a por um dos braços. Esta bufou de raiva, pois desejava fazer picadinho de nazista... Mas não queria levar um tiro. Assim aquietou-se, levando uma das mãos aos cabelos. Vogel continuava ameaçando-os com a Luger. Coube a Indiana, depois de passar alguns segundos olhando o baú e então encarando a militar, tentar negociar de algum modo:

-- Você sabe o que há exatamente dentro dessa caixa?

-- Um artefato mágico cuja existência será explicada assim que eu levá-lo até o centro da cidade, ao templo de Njord! – a loira respondeu um tanto ensandecida, apontando para um complexo de construções quase intacto perto dali.

-- O povo de Vineta morreu por ter se apoderado disso! Quer mesmo ter destino igual? Não viu o que a aura protetora deste local fez com seus modernos submarinos?

-- Ele tem razão, _fräulein_ – concordou Kriegüer.

-- Seu blefe não funcionará comigo, _herr_ Jones! Vocês serão detidos aqui e agora!

_CRACK!_

Vogel se esquecera, porém, de que toda a estrutura da cidade estava comprometida. Só voltou a ter isso em mente quando o concreto sob seus pés simplesmente se esfarelou, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e cair de costas. Teve tempo ainda, num grito de raiva, de disparar mais uma vez a pistola, porém já havia perdido a mira e o projétil se dirigiu para cima, indo sumir na cobertura rochosa acima das ruínas e assim passando bem longe de seus alvos. Era a deixa para estes poderem fugir.

Num veloz movimento, Indy virou-se, apanhou de volta sua arma de fogo e bradou, já avançando em outra direção:

-- Corram!

Os três aliados desapareceram rapidamente dali, a tenente-coronel, logo que se levantou, tentando atingi-los com mais tiros, porém errou todos, as balas se alojando nas já tão danificadas construções. Assim que os perdeu de vista, a alemã soltou um grunhido de fúria, por pouco não atirando longe a Luger. Contendo-se, olhou de novo para o baú e lembrou-se de sua tarefa. Tinha de chegar até o suposto templo no centro de Vineta. A verdade dependia disso, a herança ariana a ser comprovada. Apanhou o recipiente e, com a cabeça erguida, continuou sua marcha.

O trio de Indy só parou de correr depois de vencer alguns bons metros. Não havia mais sinal da comandante inimiga, e aproveitaram a relativa proteção oferecida por uma edificação parcialmente de pé para recuperarem o fôlego. Jones verificou a munição da Colt, Heinrich inspecionando os bolsos e ficando aliviado ao constatar que a carta de Giovanni Brazzi ainda estava consigo. A Sophia ruiva, já restabelecida, resolveu então perguntar a Indiana:

-- Qual o significado daquele nome que você falou lá atrás? Aliás, qual era mesmo?

-- Skadi – Kriegüer respondeu pelo amigo. – Uma deusa nórdica.

-- Esposa de Njord – especificou Indy. – Mas o casamento dos dois não foi feliz. Enquanto Njord é o deus do mar e da pesca, Skadi é a deusa das montanhas e da neve. A união não vingou porque nem Njord conseguia se adaptar à terra firme e nem Skadi se habituava ao oceano, de onde via as montanhas ao longe e ansiava por até elas retornar. Desse vai e vem entre os dois é que surgiram, para os nórdicos, as estações do ano. E no final o casal se separou.

-- Que história triste... – murmurou Hapgood.

-- É o que dizem os poemas e sagas... – replicou o norte-americano.

-- Mas qual relação você vê entre esse mito e Vineta, meu caro? – inquiriu Heinrich.

-- De acordo com o relato de Brazzi, os moradores desta cidade tomaram a coisa que era mais valiosa a Njord. Havia terra forrando o baú contendo aquele coração que encontramos no navio afundado. A julgar o aspecto sobrenatural do órgão, o fato de ele ter se mantido conservado, seco e pulsante por tanto tempo... Ele não pode pertencer a um humano. Ele pertence a uma deusa. É o Coração de Skadi.

-- Coração de Skadi? – Kriegüer até recuou alguns passos, tamanha foi sua surpresa. – M-mas como assim? Como a população de Vineta conseguiu arrancar o coração de uma deusa?

-- Disso não faço idéia, mas é a teoria mais plausível. Vineta estava passando por um momento difícil. Pressões vinham de todos os lados para converter a cidade ao cristianismo, como se pode perceber pela carta, e os habitantes daqui lutavam para manter seu estilo de vida e o esplendor que alcançaram a qualquer custo. Por isso começaram a recorrer desesperadamente a todos os deuses. Lembram-se dos "Falcões do Milênio" e da simbologia neles presente? Mas a divindade principal, protetora dos navios e dos comerciantes, era Njord. E era dele que Vineta esperava maior amparo. Mas como essa proteção parecia não vir...

-- Eles viram-se na necessidade de ter uma moeda de barganha! – completou Sophia.

-- Exatamente. De alguma forma eles conseguiram se apoderar desse artefato místico, o Coração de Skadi, que representa a própria deusa. É como se a houvessem feito refém para que Njord fosse obrigado a protegê-los dos invasores cristãos. Mas, como se vê, não se pode barganhar com um deus. Njord afundou Vineta num violento maremoto para se vingar de tamanha afronta, ainda mais devido à sua história já trágica envolvendo a esposa. Alguns habitantes devem ter conseguido fugir e levaram o coração junto, dentro daquele baú, porém a fúria divina os atingiu mais tarde, ainda em alto-mar. Isso deve explicar o fato de termos encontrado o órgão pulsante naquele barco afundado que possui o emblema desta cidade, mas que se distanciou dela.

-- No entanto, qual o significado de tudo isto? – Heinrich estava confuso. – Por que Njord mantém esta cidade conservada e seca para que possamos explorá-la? Ele quer ou não que o Coração de Skadi seja deixado aqui? Afinal, qual o propósito dessa força invisível que parece estar nos manipulando?

-- Eu não sei... Eu definitivamente não sei!

Aos poucos Vogel via surgir à sua frente a colossal e imponente construção no centro da metrópole, comparável até aos projetos que o _Führer_ tinha para reconstruir Berlim, os quais certamente seriam colocados em prática logo que a Alemanha voltasse novamente a guerra contra os Aliados. Aquela magnificência arquitetônica realmente comprovava o elo entre o grande povo germânico e os admiráveis habitantes de Vineta. A tese da tenente-coronel se mostraria a prova irrefutável acerca da superioridade da raça ariana sobre todas as demais. Uma glória que jamais teria fim.

Dirigindo-se até uma das entradas do vasto templo, guardada por duas enormes estátuas de pedra representando Odin e Thor, a loira nem percebia que as vibrações provenientes do baú se tornavam incrivelmente intensas e rápidas. O coração dentro da caixa demonstrava ansiedade, furor. Ele estava agitado por estar ali!

Sophia sorriu. Nada poderia pará-la agora. Pisando firme, sem titubear, adentrou o santuário perdido.

**Glossário – Capítulo 10:**

Gênova: Cidade da região da Ligúria, norte da Itália. Importante porto comercial, também foi poderosa cidade-estado durante o final da Idade Média e Idade Moderna, possuindo então uma das mais poderosas marinhas do Mediterrâneo. O navegador Cristóvão Colombo nasceu em Gênova. A cidade foi saqueada e queimada por piratas árabes em 934 d.C., fato que é mencionado na fictícia carta de Giovanni Brazzi, presente nesta fanfic.

Bizâncio ou Constantinopla: Atual cidade de Istambul, na Turquia, situada num ponto de encontro entre a Europa e a Ásia, entre os chamados Chifre de Ouro e o Mar de Mármara. Sua origem remete a uma colônia grega fundada em 667 a.C., mais tarde tornando-se capital do Império Romano do Oriente, ou Império Bizantino. Grande cidade ligando os mundos ocidental e oriental durante a Idade Média, esplendorosa e rica, foi tomada pelos turco-otomanos em 1453 d.C., tradicional marco de início da Idade Moderna.

Frey: Deus nórdico, associado à agricultura, clima e fertilidade. Cavalga um javali chamado Gullinbursti e possui um navio de nome Skíðblaðnir, que sempre recebe vento favorável e pode ser dobrado e carregado numa bolsa quando não-utilizado. Deus geralmente representado como um jovem belo e forte.

Freya: Deusa nórdica, associada ao amor, beleza, fertilidade, ouro, guerra e morte. Possui um colar místico chamado Brísingamen, uma charrete impulsionada por dois gatos, um javali de nome Hildisvíni e uma capa feita de penas de falcão. O dia da semana "sexta-feira" em inglês, "Friday", derivado de "Freyja's Day", foi nomeado em sua homenagem.

_**Continua...**_


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

_O templo de Njord._

Percorrendo brechas e vielas por entre as pilhas de escombros de Vineta, o grupo de Indy logo chegou ao que seus integrantes deduziram ser o templo ao qual Vogel há pouco se referira. A edificação era grandiosa e detalhada, certamente os antigos moradores da cidade tendo gastado muito tempo e recursos para concluí-la. Possuindo cinco entradas paralelas e dispostas em linha reta junto a um muro, a maior delas estando localizada no meio das demais, cada uma era guardada por duas colossais estátuas representando deuses nórdicos, sendo as duas mais proeminentes, de Njord e Skadi, as que haviam sido erguidas junto ao portão principal. Os outros quatro pares de esculturas representavam Frey e Freya, Odin e Thor, Baldur e Frigga, e Tyr e Saga. Contemplando a figura em pedra desta última deusa, Jones levou as mãos à cintura e disse, olhando para cima:

-- Saga, deusa viking da História e da poesia... Por isso os poemas nórdicos levam seu nome: "sagas". Será que estamos fazendo História aqui hoje, com o que nos vemos prestes a descobrir?

-- Só há uma maneira de descobrir... – afirmou Sophia, já avançando rumo à entrada maior.

Os dois acadêmicos a seguiram, Kriegüer como sempre impressionado com o que via. Do outro lado dos portões e do muro, a estrutura do templo em si desenhava-se de forma sombria e estática, uma soturna construção quase intacta pendendo moribunda sobre o centro da metrópole medieval arruinada. A parte central do santuário era composta por uma torre relativamente alta, seu topo plano quase tocando a cobertura de rochas que mantinha o bolsão de ar àquela profundidade. Em formato cilíndrico e com diversas estátuas de divindades e seres mitológicos adornando suas grandes janelas, lembrava um pouco até a descrição da Torre de Babel bíblica, apenas reforçando a visão de que Vineta encontrara seu fim devido aos pecados que sua população cometera. De cada um dos cinco portões de entrada partia uma escada de pedra rumo ao interior da base da torre, as mesmas fundindo-se numa só a poucos degraus de distância de seu término. Todo o caminho até lá parecia livre, sem qualquer tipo de obstrução para os aventureiros. Mas será que apenas a aparência externa do lugar bastaria para concluir se possuía ou não perigos?

As escadas eram estreitas, obrigando os componentes do trio a seguirem um atrás do outro, com Indiana à frente, Hapgood logo atrás, e Heinrich por último. Conforme subiam rumo à torre, seus corações batiam mais forte, suas mentes ficando mais receosas. O que haveria lá dentro? Vogel já teria vencido aquele percurso e os aguardava no interior do templo, ou ela estava ainda no encalço do grupo e os emboscaria por trás? Além de se preocuparem com a aura sobrenatural ali predominante, também tinham de estar atentos aos traiçoeiros ardis da alemã...

Por fim adentraram a torre, ganhando uma sala em forma de prisma hexagonal, imitando o emblema e a planta de Vineta. O ambiente era um pouco escuro, um tom azul-marinho destacando-se em tudo, porém era possível enxergar. O teto era um tanto alto, decorado com cenas de sagas nórdicas, porém não chegava até o topo da construção, deixando crer existirem andares superiores, não havendo, no entanto, qualquer meio visível de alcançá-los. As paredes do local possuíam mais representações de deuses, Njord e Skadi sempre predominantes. No centro existia uma espécie de pedestal, provavelmente um antigo altar, também hexagonal, revestido de runas e outros tipos de inscrições e desenhos. Intrigado, Indy aproximou-se dele e, abaixando-se com uma das mãos apoiadas em seu topo, passou a examinar os registros ali presentes. Hapgood e Kriegüer observavam curiosos e, no momento em que o norte-americano coçou o queixo, aparentemente confuso com o que lia, a ruiva resolveu indagar-lhe:

-- O que está escrito aí?

-- É um alfabeto bem antigo... Remete aos primeiros séculos da Era Cristã. Os primeiros moradores de Vineta devem ter adotado estas runas como linguagem e nunca as abandonaram, principalmente devido à resistência que possuíam quanto a culturas estrangeiras. Não consegui compreender tudo, mas a mensagem diz algo como "Aqueles que aqui vivem para o mar de Njord, um dia ao próprio mar e a Njord se fundirão".

-- Fundir ao mar? – Heinrich ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Seriam os sacerdotes de Vineta já prevendo a catástrofe que os atingiria?

-- Talvez, porém este templo por certo foi erguido muito tempo antes dos habitantes daqui se apoderarem do Coração de Skadi... Essa inscrição tem a ver com algo mais...

Cerrando os olhos, Jones continuou tentando decifrar aquela escrita em sua totalidade, os outros dois aventureiros testemunhando atentos o seu trabalho. Mal sabiam que o diálogo que haviam acabado de ter fora ouvido por mais alguém além deles...

A parede era relativamente fina e assim Vogel, apoiada junto a ela, pôde compreender com clareza as palavras pronunciadas por seus adversários do outro lado. Ao adentrar a torre do templo, minutos antes do trio, a tenente-coronel encontrara, anexa à sala hexagonal contendo o altar, uma entrada que levava a uma espécie de corredor. Rumara até ela após verificar de modo breve o ambiente, mas, depois de dar alguns passos pela passagem, seu peso, incrementado pelo baú em suas mãos, acabou acionando algum tipo de mecanismo no chão, selando a abertura que acabara de cruzar e deixando-a no escuro. Incapaz de seguir em frente, optou por permanecer junto ao obstáculo na esperança de que seus inimigos acabassem liberando-o, decisão que se mostrava agora bastante acertada.

Mas, do que eles estavam falando? Uma inscrição profética presente no altar da outra sala? Mar e Njord? De qualquer forma, parecia irrelevante. Por que não encontravam logo algo que revelasse de novo a abertura na parede? Vogel tinha de prosseguir, descobrir o maior segredo daquela cidade!

Só então ela percebeu que se distraíra por alguns instantes, não captando as últimas frases pronunciadas pelos oponentes. E, segundos depois, a superfície na qual se encontrava apoiada tremeu... Sendo deslocada lentamente para cima. A claridade azulada voltou a dominar o corredor, permitindo que o caminho adiante fosse enxergado. Silenciosa e com extrema cautela, a militar nazista tornou a avançar pela passagem antes mesmo da entrada terminar de ser aberta de novo, desaparecendo na penumbra que aos poucos era dissipada...

Indy continuava a examinar o altar, porém ainda incapaz de decifrar por completo a mensagem nele inscrita. Tateava as runas, como se, através do toque, elas pudessem lhe revelar algo mais... Até que seus dedos acabaram descobrindo algo curioso.

-- Hei, parece haver uma espécie de botão aqui! – informou aos amigos.

De fato, o arqueólogo sentira algo semelhante a um interruptor junto à base do pedestal, pressionando-o quase sem querer... E, para surpresa de todos, parte de uma das paredes do recinto hexagonal começou a se deslocar para cima vagarosamente, aos poucos revelando um corredor atrás de si.

-- Uma passagem secreta? – perguntou-se Sophia, ainda não adaptada a templos e cidades antigos, apesar de já ter desbravado Atlântida anos antes.

-- É o que parece... – murmurou Jones.

O grupo então se aproximou com cautela da intrigante abertura, seu interior ficando visível conforme era penetrado. O caminho seguia em linha reta por alguns metros, terminando numa aparente escada em espiral que, assemelhando-se às presentes nas torres de grandes catedrais, subia até o topo do templo junto a uma de suas laterais. A maneira de se chegar aos andares superiores havia sido descoberta.

-- Acho que aquilo que procuramos está lá em cima... – constatou Kriegüer, olhando para o alto a partir da base da escada.

-- Então vamos subir... – Indiana bufou, nada disposto a parar, apesar da caminhada já cansá-lo fisicamente.

Começaram a percorrer os degraus, o trajeto nítido graças à luz vinda de fora, penetrando na torre através das escassas janelas. Súbito, ouviram um som pesado, remetendo a pedra, algo sendo selado... Logo concluíram que a entrada oculta que haviam cruzado fora novamente fechada. Não poderiam mais voltar, então existia apenas uma direção a tomar...

Vogel ascendia pela torre o mais rápido que conseguia. Tinha de despistar o trio inimigo e chegar logo ao topo do templo, onde lhe seria revelada a verdade sobre Vineta e o tesouro que carregava. Aliás, o baú parecia pesar cada vez mais conforme prosseguia, como se a proximidade de seu destino aumentasse sua importância, sua força... Seu fardo. Trazendo-o embaixo de um dos braços, ignorava a dificuldade e não deixava de vencer os degraus. Nada a deteria àquele ponto.

Após metros e metros de subida e fadiga, o topo da torre era finalmente alcançado pelo grupo de Indiana. A escada terminava numa pequena sala circular contendo uma entrada para um novo corredor. Um tanto escuro e aparentemente vazio, parecia não apresentar perigos, suas paredes e chão de pedra ainda assim não sendo muito confiáveis na visão dos recém-chegados. Os exploradores prosseguiram com cautela, devagar, olhos e ouvidos atentos a qualquer alteração no ambiente. Metros de travessia à frente, existia outra entrada.

Depois de poucos passos corredor adentro, Jones notou algo peculiar no piso: era composto por uma série de lajotas quadriculares de pedra, cada uma contendo a representação da face de uma divindade nórdica. Algumas, desgastadas pelo tempo, eram indistinguíveis entre si, mas a maioria possuía sinais que as tornavam identificáveis, como dois corvos sobre os ombros de Odin ou Thor tendo seu martelo ao seu lado. O norte-americano ainda examinava as figuras, quando Sophia adiantou-se e avançou, dizendo aos dois companheiros:

-- Ora, gente, não deve haver perigo algum aqui!

-- Não, espere! – alertou Indy, em vão.

Tarde demais. Ao pisar num quadrado em especial do chão, que representava o deus Loki, os pés de Hapgood fizeram a placa ser empurrada para baixo... Abrindo uma série de buracos também quadriculares no teto, todos exatamente sobre as lajotas de Loki... E, através deles, traiçoeiras serpentes escuras deslizaram para fora, ganhando a passagem e se esgueirando ferozes através dela.

-- Ou melhor, deve haver sim... – corrigiu-se a ruiva, procurando manter-se longe das víboras enquanto movia-se de forma lenta e cuidadosa.

-- Cobras! – exclamou Indiana, aturdido. – Por que sempre tem de ser cobras?

Em seguida Jones recuou de imediato para fora do corredor, como sempre dificilmente encarando sua fobia. Uniu-se a um fascinado Kriegüer que, alternando seu olhar entre as placas no piso, os répteis que serpenteavam por ele e o teto, disse:

-- É como no mito... A deusa Skadi, para castigar Loki, amarrou-o e colocou uma serpente venenosa acima de sua cabeça, a substância peçonhenta pingando das presas da cobra sobre seu rosto. Sempre que isso ocorria, o deus zombeteiro se irritava e sua fúria provocava os terremotos.

Para piorar, mais serpentes surgiam através das aberturas, lotando ainda mais o corredor e encurralando Sophia, que agora, acuada junto a uma parede, mal podia se mexer. Os três aventureiros perguntavam-se se o número de víboras não seria ilimitado, ou algo perto disso, o que complicaria e muito a situação, ainda mais devido ao medo que Indiana possuía daqueles animais.

-- O que nós vamos fazer? – este indagou ao colega alemão. – O mito diz algo sobre isso?

-- Na verdade sim – Heinrich respondeu calmamente, endireitando os óculos. – A esposa de Loki, a deusa Sigyn, segurava uma bacia sobre a face do marido para recolher o veneno e impedir que pingasse em cima dele.

-- Sigyn, certo? Vejamos...

Jones, sem adentrar o corredor, passou a verificar as lajotas mais próximas da entrada e, para sua sorte, logo encontrou a imagem de uma mulher portando uma bacia bem próxima de onde estava, bastando-lhe esticar um pouco uma das pernas e pressioná-la com o pé para que fosse empurrada piso adentro, assim como ocorrera com as placas de Loki. O resultado foi que as aberturas no teto foram imediatamente fechadas, ao menos o fluxo de cobras invadindo a passagem tendo sido interrompido. Mas ainda teriam de vencer o trajeto e, o mais importante, tirar Sophia dali.

-- Indy! – esta tentou apressá-lo, esquivando-se de uma serpente que por pouco errou um bote em sua perna esquerda.

-- Tire-a de lá! – Kriegüer reforçou o pedido de socorro.

-- Calma, calma, estou analisando a situação! – enervou-se Indiana, erguendo as mãos, trêmulo.

Tomando fôlego, Indiana olhou para Sophia, depois para as cobras... Então novamente para Sophia, e então para as cobras... E para as cobras... E de novo as cobras! O medo o dominava, o trauma o consumia. E se não fizesse algo rápido, Hapgood acabaria picada por uma daquelas serpentes!

-- Indy, concentre-se... – a moça pediu com voz calma, apesar de sua desesperadora situação. – Feche os olhos, tente retornar até a origem dessa fobia...

-- Sophia, você está tentando me hipnotizar? – Jones inquiriu num riso tenso.

-- Digamos que... Seja uma forma de você encarar e vencer seus medos! E dê-se por lisonjeado, pois nunca fiz isto com um monte de répteis assassinos tentando me morder!

Ela desviou do bote de mais uma víbora e, sem perder a postura, continuou:

-- Feche os olhos... Concentre-se.

Um tanto relutante, Indiana obedeceu. Explorando seu subconsciente, procurou regressar até a origem de seu medo de cobras... A fuga dos salteadores em Utah, 1912, quando ainda era um adolescente... O ímpeto em salvar a Cruz de Coronado dos caçadores de relíquias, as peripécias no trem do circo que chegava à cidade, a queda dentro do vagão dos répteis... Cobras, muitas cobras! Pequenas delas, às centenas, talvez milhares, invadindo suas roupas, serpenteando por sua pele, ameaçando picá-lo! Que horror! Como era asqueroso lembrar-se disso!

No entanto, logo depois uma outra recordação foi visualizada em sua mente... Sua entrada em outro vagão, o leão feroz que nele havia... E sua coragem em domá-lo, subjugar seu temor! A forma como apanhara o chicote próximo de si para conter a fera, acessório que desde então o acompanharia por toda a vida em suas aventuras ao redor do globo... Bravura, o desejo de resistir, de seguir adiante....

Abriu os olhos, encarando de novo as cobras. Enxergou-as desta vez, porém, de um modo diferente. O pavor em relação a elas parecia tê-lo abandonado.

Tornou a fechá-los...

E avançou.

-- Indy? – até a própria Sophia via-se incrédula com o que acabara de fazer.

Caminhando de olhos cerrados, Jones ignorou as serpentes, realizando movimentos quase involuntários para escapar de suas investidas e não pisar nas lajotas de Loki. Encontrava-se um pouco trêmulo, mas firme. Ao chegar ao ponto no qual a moça estava encurralada, Indiana voltou a enxergar, tomou-a em seus braços, sorriu e, sem hesitar, deu continuidade ao percurso até o outro lado do corredor, colocando Hapgood, totalmente encantada, de pé no chão assim que chegaram em segurança à entrada ao final do trajeto.

-- Indy, você... – Sophia ainda não tinha palavras.

-- E lá vem o Heinrich... – murmurou o arqueólogo, voltando-se para trás.

Trôpego e desajeitado, Kriegüer vinha correndo pela passagem, esquivando-se dos saltos das furiosas cobras enquanto contava com a sorte. Conseguiu chegar até os dois companheiros sem nenhum ferimento ou susto grave, apenas sem ar.

-- Vamos em frente? – ele perguntou esbaforido, ansioso pelo que haveria a seguir.

-- Vamos! – Jones assentiu, já avançando e sendo seguido tanto pelo professor entusiasmado quanto pela atônita mulher ruiva.

Vogel não parava. Havia acabado de passar pelo aparente último obstáculo antes da sala central da torre: um arrojado mecanismo envolvendo alavancas. Felizmente este retornara à sua posição inicial após ela tê-lo manuseado, o que atrasaria seus inimigos, pois estes teriam de raciocinar ao menos alguns minutos em cima de sua estrutura para conseguirem passar. Ela aproveitaria como nunca tal vantagem. Atingiria seu objetivo sem que pudessem detê-la.

A verdade estava próxima.

O ambiente seguinte se assemelhava a uma espécie de antecâmara, um recinto prévio a uma sala ainda maior. Indy e seus companheiros viram-se diante de uma parede reta, sem portas ou entradas, que dividia o espaço ao meio, possuindo cinco colunas sobressalentes, cada uma contendo uma alavanca de madeira presa a um suporte metálico. Embaixo de cada alavanca existia uma abertura retangular junto ao chão, pequena demais para uma pessoa atravessar e único meio de enxergar o que havia atrás da barreira. Jones aproximou-se de uma delas e abaixou-se para poder visualizar o outro lado, deparando-se apenas... Com um par de pés esculpidos em pedra, provavelmente parte de uma escultura maior, mas que não podia ser identificada devido ao raio de visão limitado.

-- Pés? – estranhou o norte-americano.

-- Pelo jeito você está vendo o mesmo que eu... – observou Sophia, que também se agachara para examinar outro buraco próximo.

Logo os três constataram que se podia ver pés do outro lado das cinco aberturas, porém não eram iguais: apesar de aparentarem ser todos masculinos, diferiam em tamanho, forma, aspecto... Enquanto alguns se encontravam totalmente sujos e cobertos de lodo, outros estavam quase impecáveis, como se houvessem acabado de ser terminados e polidos pelo artista que os fizera. Depois de alguns instantes de reflexão, Kriegüer perguntou a Indiana, que se afastara um pouco da parede e a fitava com uma mão no queixo:

-- E então, o que acha?

-- Acredito que uma dessas alavancas abrirá caminho para nós, e qualquer outra ativará algum tipo de armadilha... É um quebra-cabeças, e tem algo a ver com os pés do outro lado!

-- Temos que descobrir qual alavanca equivale aos pés certos – deduziu Hapgood.

-- A questão é: quais são os pés certos?

Indiana tentou recorrer mais uma vez aos mitos em sua memória. Certamente devia haver algo na mitologia nórdica relacionado a aquele mecanismo, já que tudo que viram até então remetera às sagas. Passou a andar para lá e para cá, pensativo. Pés... Que mito tinha a ver com pés? Era provável ser algum relato envolvendo Njord ou Skadi, quem sabe os dois... Qual seria? Eram tantos!

Súbito, as histórias para dormir novamente se fizeram nítidas e palpáveis na mente do arqueólogo, a ternura das narrativas, seu encanto...

-- É isso! – exclamou ele, estalando os dedos.

-- Isso o quê? – Sophia indagou.

-- O mito de como Skadi escolheu seu esposo! Ela poderia optar por qualquer um dos deuses, só que estes taparam seus corpos com cortinas para que ela fizesse sua decisão aleatoriamente. Apenas os pés destes ficaram expostos, e então Skadi resolveu escolher o dono dos pés mais bonitos, olhando embaixo de cada cortina. Decidiu-se assim pensando que o dono deles era o deus Baldur, mas na verdade era Njord, o qual, por viver no oceano, sempre tinha os pés limpos. Tem origem aí o relacionamento frustrado entre os dois.

-- Então nós devemos acionar a alavanca que corresponda aos pés de Njord, ou seja, os pés mais limpos – concluiu Heinrich.

-- Exato.

Em seguida vistoriaram novamente as esculturas através das aberturas na parede, verificando atentamente cada par de pés. Os mais limpos e polidos eram os do pilar central, localizado entre os demais quatro. Jones trocou um breve olhar de confirmação com os companheiros e, decidido, moveu a alavanca acima do buraco.

Um sistema de pesos e maquinário começou a funcionar e, apesar de oculto no teto e no chão, o pesado som de sua ativação foi ouvido por todos, além do leve tremor que atingiu a sala. A coluna que continha a alavanca recém-ativada afundou para o interior do piso em questão de segundos, revelando atrás de si o resto do recinto: uma triunfante estátua de Njord, sentado num trono também de pedra e adornado com pequenas representações de peixes e algas, o deus tendo uma expressão rígida em seu semblante e um remo de madeira em suas fortes mãos. Além das estátuas de outros quatro deuses, entre os quais Baldur, também presente no mito, atrás da escultura de Njord tinha início uma escada de vinte degraus, que subia até uma outra entrada para novo local desconhecido.

Impressionado com a grandeza de tudo que o cercava, o trio contornou a estátua da divindade dos mares e passou a se dirigir até a próxima câmara. Mal venceram alguns degraus, o pilar com a alavanca atrás deles subiu de novo à sua posição inicial, selando o caminho de volta. Não deram importância ao fato naquele momento, pois não iriam embora dali antes de descobrirem o segredo guardado naquela torre.

Chegaram ao término da escada, o tom azulado predominante até então sendo, por algum motivo, ainda mais intenso na sala seguinte. Sombras denunciavam já haver alguém nela. Cautelosos e cheios de ansiedade, os aventureiros adentraram o ambiente, prontos para tudo... Prontos para a verdade. A solução do mistério do Báltico.

**Glossário – Capítulo 11:**

Baldur: Deus da mitologia nórdica associado à luz, beleza, amor e alegria. Teve sua morte planejada pelo deus Loki, que utilizou o próprio irmão de Baldur, o cego Hod, para isso, através de uma flechada. Sendo enviado ao inferno, Hel se propôs a deixar Baldur voltar ao mundo dos vivos se todos os seres derramassem uma lágrima por ele. Loki, porém, disfarçado de gigante, recusou-se. Assim Baldur viu-se obrigado a permanecer no inferno até o Ragnarök (o fim do mundo nórdico), quando só então poderia retornar. Quando os deuses descobriram que o gigante era na verdade Loki, Skadi lhe impôs o castigo da serpente descrito neste capítulo.

Frigga: Deusa nórdica, esposa de Odin, rainha de Asgard. Possui o dom da profecia. Quase sempre representada como uma esposa e mãe, associada ao matrimônio e invocada durante os partos. Existe uma controvérsia a respeito das deusas Frigga e Freya serem na verdade a mesma, avatares uma da outra. Então o dia da semana "sexta-feira" em inglês, "Friday", também pode se referir a Frigga.

Tyr: Deus nórdico do duelo, da vitória e glória heróica, retratado como um homem de uma mão só. A lenda diz que os deuses desejavam prender o lobo Fenrir, mas não conseguiam de modo algum. Pediram então aos anões que fizessem uma corda mágica chamada Gleipnir, mas Fenrir só aceitaria ser laçado com ela se um dos deuses colocasse a mão dentro de sua boca. Tyr, o mais sábio e corajoso, aceitou, tendo sua mão mutilada. Porém Fenrir foi amarrado e assim permaneceria até o Ragnarök.

_**Continua...**_


	13. Epílogo, Bibliografia e Extra

Epílogo

A sala também possuía formato hexagonal, remetendo mais uma vez à cidade e seu emblema. Oito pilastras encontravam-se dispostas de forma simétrica pelo local, representando alternadamente Njord e Skadi, havendo quatro esculturas de cada um. No centro existia um pedestal de cerca de um metro e meio de altura, acessível através de uma pequena escada de frente para a entrada e também tendo seis lados. Nele havia estrutura similar ao altar encontrado na primeira câmara da torre, metros e metros abaixo, porém não era maciça, compondo na verdade as paredes que circundavam uma espécie de poço, a água nele presente emitindo brilho forte e inexplicável, o reflexo das ondulações na superfície do líquido sendo projetado sobre várias partes do recinto e garantindo caráter único ao lugar.

E, de costas para o trio recém-chegado, segurando o baú fechado em suas mãos diante da abertura, estava Sophia Vogel, tão focada no que fazia que nem sequer notara a aparição de seus oponentes.

-- Vogel! – exclamou Indy, tentando detê-la de alguma maneira.

Sem soltar o recipiente, a tenente-coronel nazista voltou-se lentamente para trás. Encarou os opositores com um semblante sério, olhar repleto de coragem e determinação, sobrancelhas arqueadas de modo a apenas denotarem a firmeza de seu intento.

-- Se não me auxiliar, ao menos não me atrapalhará, _herr_ Jones – ela afirmou em tom amargo.

-- Você tem idéia do que está prestes a fazer? – inquiriu Indiana, aproximando-se alguns passos da alemã. – Sabe que o coração dentro desse baú pertence a uma deusa?

-- Skadi, não? Sim, eu pude deduzir isso. A esposa do deus Njord. Não vê o quanto isso é fantástico? Os habitantes de Vineta chegaram ao patamar de conseguirem controlar os próprios deuses! Como ancestrais da raça ariana, seus feitos e glória apenas prenunciam o triunfo que aguarda nosso povo! Nós recuperaremos nosso avanço na guerra, destruiremos os Aliados e a luz da suástica brilhará sobre todos os continentes!

-- Você não vê o que aconteceu aqui? – Kriegüer manifestou-se. – Os moradores desta cidade tentaram subjugar um deus e foram tragados por sua fúria! Assim como vocês e seu _Führer_, Vineta tentou até as últimas conseqüências preservar a pureza de sua cultura e manter seu repúdio ao estrangeiro, o que levou à tragédia que a consumiu! Pensando dessa maneira, você e a Alemanha terão o mesmo destino!

-- Cale-se, traidor! – bradou a loira.

-- Ele tem razão – falou Hapgood, contendo seu ódio pela militar. – Você matará a si e a todos nós!

-- A verdade precisa ser desvendada. É o propósito de minha vida!

Dizendo isso, Vogel tornou a se voltar para o poço, vencendo os últimos passos que a separavam de sua borda. Respirou fundo, olhando para o interior da abertura. A água continuava brilhando a poucos metros de profundidade, parecendo ter se agitado com a proximidade do baú. Na verdade ela até borbulhava, como se sua temperatura houvesse aumentado drasticamente de uma só vez. Um tanto trêmula, principalmente devido à ansiedade, a Sophia loira moveu seus dedos... Abrindo a caixa. Colocou-a então em cima da beirada, ainda segurando-a com as mãos, e virou-a na direção do buraco, o conteúdo ficando assim exposto ao que quer que existisse ali dentro. O coração pulsava como nunca, rápido, incessante, parecendo prestes a explodir!

E eis que a agitação no líquido se tornou ainda mais violenta... Seu nível começando a subir de modo veloz, logo estando a apenas poucos centímetros de transbordar para fora do poço. O que houve a seguir contrariou muitas leis conhecidas da física: apenas parte da água começou a exceder sua superfície, como se ela mesmo erguesse uma torre sobre si. Tal formação se ampliou com incrível precisão, muito brilhante, aos poucos ganhando forma, sem que uma gota sequer escorresse, algum tipo de força invisível mantendo a substância firme como se fosse sólida. A figura aquosa adquiriu volume, apêndices, esticou-se, retraiu-se... Até assumir a forma de uma grande mão humana, quase superando o tamanho de Vogel, a qual, atônita, não conseguia sequer se mexer. Atrás dela, Indy e seus companheiros estremeceram. Sabiam bem o que aquilo significava...

-- N-Njord... – balbuciou Heinrich, olhos arregalados.

O membro feito de água girou sobre o poço, como se testasse os próprios movimentos, e então voltou sua palma para a nazista. Ainda imóvel, ela viu a manifestação sobrenatural estender dois de seus colossais dedos na direção do baú, pretendendo claramente remover do interior dele o Coração de Skadi. Antes que pudessem fazê-lo, entretanto, a tenente-coronel subitamente agiu, afastando o recipiente e colocando-o sobre o chão. A mão também recuou, aparentemente surpresa com o movimento e, de modo inesperado, a oficial esticou o corpo sobre o poço, tocando a palma desta com sua mão direita.

-- Vogel, não! – gritou Jones.

Ao entrar em contato com aquela estranha forma composta de água, a tenente-coronel percebeu que era extremamente gelada, e uma sensação de intenso frio tomou também seu corpo, a partir dos dedos que a haviam tateado, passando então para o braço, e em seguida dominando seu tronco. Abraçou-se de imediato para manter o pouco calor que restara em seu organismo, um soturno calafrio latejando através de seus membros, porém sua temperatura já havia caído irremediavelmente muitos graus. Gemeu, notando que, apesar de seu gélido estado, ela parecia suar. A transpiração excessiva tivera início em sua mão direita, logo ganhando também todo seu corpo. Que estaria acontecendo?

-- Indiana, me ajude! – estendeu um dos braços para o aventureiro, na vã esperança de que ele pudesse fazer algo para ajudá-la.

Atrás dela, a mão acima do poço fechou-se, tal ação claramente afetando Vogel: antes que pudesse caminhar até a escada, foi jogada no chão, tremendo de frio e sendo tomada por enormes dores. Berrava desesperada, suando cada vez mais. Foi quando olhou de novo para sua mão direita... Percebendo que os dedos desta estavam menores. Em compensação, a quantidade de água a escorrer pelo membro só crescia. Só então, para seu infortúnio, a tenente-coronel compreendeu o que acontecia...

Ela estava se liquefazendo.

Sua pele ganhava tom cada vez mais cinzento, seus cabelos perdendo-se em meio a gotas amareladas, sua roupa também se transformando em líquido junto com seu corpo. Os adversários da alemã assistiam a seu triste fim sem nada poderem fazer. A altura dela diminuiu, já que seus pés e pernas também deixavam de existir e, em meio aos gemidos de Vogel, não se conseguia distinguir suas lágrimas em meio a toda água que era por si liberada.

De repente, o punho aquoso no poço se abriu de uma vez, os dedos bem esticados...

E o que ainda restava da nazista simplesmente explodiu numa grande quantidade de líquido transparente, que escorreu ao redor do altar e pelos degraus da escada que a ele levava, por pouco não respingando no trio de Indy. Não restara qualquer sinal ou indício que apontasse para a existência, um dia, da inconseqüente Sophia Vogel.

-- Por isso não encontramos vestígios dos habitantes da cidade... – concluiu Jones. – Todos eles viraram água... Tocados por Njord.

-- A profecia dos sacerdotes... – murmurou Kriegüer.

Nisso, os três observaram novamente a mão azulada do deus nórdico dos mares: esticando-se o máximo que podia a partir do poço, tentava em vão apanhar o baú com o Coração de Skadi que Vogel deixara no chão. Indiana então avançou rumo ao altar, sendo segurado por Hapgood, a qual lhe disse:

-- Aonde você pensa que vai? Não viu o que acabou de ocorrer com ela?

-- Preciso fazer o que deve ser feito!

E, soltando-se da ruiva, o arqueólogo percorreu a escada e ganhou a estrutura hexagonal, a mão de água recuando novamente com sua aproximação. Mordendo os lábios, ele apanhou o baú, olhando por um instante para seu interior: o órgão pulsante ali permanecia, suas batidas quase implorando para que fosse entregue a seu destino. Levou a caixa até a borda do poço, virando-a para Njord... E, estendendo dois dedos, a grande mão tomou o coração para si, primeiramente erguendo-o como sinal de vitória... Então o tomando em sua palma, os cinco dedos envolvendo-o como se desejassem nunca mais perdê-lo.

-- Então ele queria apenas que trouxéssemos o coração de volta! – exclamou Indy. – Tudo isto é uma sofrida história de amor!

Um intenso clarão oriundo do membro tomou toda a câmara, cegando a todos momentaneamente... Quando cessou, tanto a mão quanto o Coração de Skadi haviam desaparecido, e as águas no interior do poço retomaram sua calma.

Até que o trio foi sacudido por um forte tremor, Jones apoiando-se na borda da abertura para não cair. Seguiu-se um estrondo, o som de algo grande sendo rompido...

-- O que está acontecendo? – gritou Sophia, mãos na cabeça.

-- A cobertura de rochas está cedendo, a cidade vai entrar em colapso! – Indiana esclareceu, tentando voltar até os amigos.

O norte-americano deu uma cambalhota pela escada, rolando por cima dos últimos degraus e correndo na direção de Hapgood e Kriegüer. A intensificação do tremor quase fez com que caíssem, porém conseguiram manter-se de pé e atravessaram a saída rumo à câmara anterior. Felizmente todas as passagens pareciam ter sido liberadas, já que a coluna diante da estátua de Njord se encontrava mais uma vez rebaixada junto ao chão. Seria aquilo natural do mecanismo, ou o deus dos mares estaria facilitando a fuga do grupo?

-- Corram, corram! – exclamava Indy.

Atrás do trio, as pilastras e paredes começavam a ruir e desabar. O teto se esfarelava, grandes porções de concreto e pedras caindo e esmagando as seculares esculturas. No alto da cidade, pequenas fissuras surgiam na cobertura rochosa, fortes jatos de água salgada rompendo através da camada de proteção... Gerando buracos cada vez maiores. Logo segmentos inteiros da redoma despencavam, contribuindo para destroçar mais rapidamente as construções de Vineta logo abaixo, telhados inteiros se perdendo sob o peso das massas em queda.

Os aventureiros conseguiram deixar o templo antes que a situação piorasse, as estátuas do lado de fora, no entanto, já estando a ponto de ruírem. Uma verdadeira chuva de pedras dos mais variados tamanhos dificultava ainda mais as coisas, já que era preciso atenção para que não fossem moídos pelo impacto de uma delas. Além de tudo isso, o tremor continuava, variando em intensidade a quase todo momento.

Assim que deixaram a fachada do santuário, a estátua de Thor teve sua base partida e começou a despencar... Bem na direção em que os fugitivos corriam! Notando o perigo iminente, Jones puxou os dois companheiros pelos braços e, quando já estavam totalmente imersos na sombra da estrutura em queda... Jogou-se com eles para frente. Escaparam por pouco de morrerem esmagados sob a cabeça da escultura, que encontrou o solo a menos de um metro dos pés de Sophia.

-- Foi por pouco! – disse ela, levantando-se e tossindo devido à poeira causada pelo desmoronamento.

-- Temos de continuar, corram! – Indiana sabia que não podiam ficar parados.

E prosseguiram, tudo em volta sendo sumariamente destruído pelo colapso da caverna e o regresso do oceano àquele espaço que lhe pertencia. O nível do mar circundando a ilha subia a cada instante, enquanto as aberturas na crosta sobre a cidade já cediam caminho a violentas torrentes de líquido. À precipitação de rochas somava-se agora uma desproporcional invasão de água. Logo um majestoso estrondo fez-se ouvir: era a torre do templo de Njord que caía, engolida tanto pela poeira quanto pelas ondas que ali agora se formavam. Boa parte das construções de Vineta já haviam tido o mesmo destino, e os restos dos submarinos alemães se somavam ao caos, algumas de suas partes sendo lançadas sobre a ilha agora ínfima. Vários redemoinhos violentos, os famosos _maelstroms_, formavam-se por toda parte, contribuindo para que as ruínas fossem tragadas até as profundezas. O trio de exploradores rumava para o ampliado lago interior desviando das rochas e estruturas que despencavam, a esperança de saírem dali vivos diminuindo conforme a situação piorava.

-- Não vamos conseguir escapar a tempo! – gritou Sophia.

-- Vamos sim! – rebateu Indiana. – Não se lembra de Atlântida?

Mal afirmou isso, uma grande e repentina onda, que botava abaixo várias edificações em seu caminho, arrebatou o grupo. Arrastados pela corrente, acabaram lançados para fora da ilha e ao mesmo tempo erguidos, pois o nível da água já subira a ponto de alagar toda Vineta. Lutando para se manterem unidos e junto à superfície, viram se aproximar de seus corpos a extremamente reduzida cobertura rochosa, atravessando-na através de uma das enormes brechas nela existentes. Envolvidos pelo oceano, impeliram os corpos para cima e começaram a nadar, ao sinal de Indiana, na tentativa de atingirem o nível do mar antes que lhes faltasse oxigênio.

Em meio a peixes e crustáceos, olharam para trás uma última vez... Com a redoma rochosa deixando de existir, Vineta terminava de ser sepultada para sempre pelo Báltico, sua tragédia, seu segredo e suas ruínas varridos pelo titânico volume marinho e seu deus, o implacável e apaixonado Njord.

Aos poucos a agitação nas águas cessou e os três aventureiros puderam nadar com mais tranqüilidade rumo à superfície. Estavam quase sem ar, seus pulmões implorando por um mínimo alívio. Heinrich era o que mais tinha dificuldade em se movimentar, seus braços e pernas quase sendo acometidos de câimbras devido à falta de costume, porém não cessava de batalhar contra o mar. Sua vida, afinal, dependia disso.

Sem parar de impulsionar o corpo, Indy refletia a respeito de tudo que ocorrera. A busca por Vineta, as descobertas na cidade, a relação entre Njord e o misterioso coração no baú... Mais uma vez escapara por pouco com vida de uma expedição envolvendo perigos mortais e um mistério sobrenatural... E agora continuava batalhando pela sobrevivência.

Percebendo que tanto Hapgood quanto Kriegüer aparentavam perder as forças, Jones agarrou-os pelos braços, puxando-os como podia para que não desistissem. Já estavam próximos da superfície, a luz do dia cada vez mais vívida e real...

E emergiram.

Tossindo e engasgando, sentiram o oxigênio voltar a seus pulmões. O céu alaranjado do princípio de manhã dominava o Báltico. As ondas estavam calmas, serenas, o alto-mar nunca tendo conhecido tamanha tranqüilidade. Apesar da sensação de frio, uma brisa agradável os atingia, um alento depois de tão arriscada jornada. Não havia sinal de terra firme em direção alguma, porém um alívio os tomou quando uma pequena embarcação surgiu por suas costas, aproximando-se rapidamente. E o rosto familiar a bordo dela fez com que os três sorrissem.

-- Mac! – exclamou Indy, agitando os braços.

-- Jonesinho! – a resposta do britânico foi eufórica, conforme o barco parava para que os recém-encontrados companheiros nele subissem.

Pouco depois todos já se encontravam embarcados, os três sobreviventes do colapso de Vineta envolvidos por toalhas. Tremiam e estavam incrivelmente cansados, porém saboreando o gosto do dever cumprido. Mac andava para lá e para cá os observando com curiosidade, alisando o bigode, até que resolveu indagar a Indiana:

-- E então, o que encontraram lá embaixo?

-- Alguns mistérios que devem permanecer afundados, não tenha dúvida disso... – o norte-americano replicou suspirando, sentado junto à proa.

-- Mas e o tesouro que supostamente haveria na cidade? Ele existe?

-- Tesouro? Ah, sim... Encontrei algumas peças de ouro e artefatos valiosos sim, mas nem os achei importantes...

-- O quê? Como assim? Nós poderíamos ter saído ricos desta missão, Jonesinho! Você jogou a oportunidade fora assim, sem mais nem menos?

-- Mac... – num meio-sorriso, Jones levantou-se e colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro direito do colega. – Há coisas que só mesmo sendo um arqueólogo você entenderia...

-- Mas...

-- Agora tire este barco daqui antes que algum navio alemão apareça!

-- Certo... Ah, antes que eu me esqueça...

Dizendo isso, o inglês retirou de seu uniforme um chapéu Fedora amarrotado e sujo, porém ainda inteiro, estendendo-o ao amigo e falando:

-- Você acabou indo se aventurar sem isto...

-- Obrigado, Mac.

Sorrindo, Indy apanhou o acessório, esticou-o, bateu-o contra a calça para limpá-lo... E colocou-o de volta no topo da cabeça. Enquanto isso, Mac retornava à cabine de comando e movia a embarcação para longe dali. A brisa reconfortante continuava, e logo tomaram a direção norte. Para trás ficava o Báltico, Njord e Skadi... Para trás ficava Vineta.

Após algumas horas de travessia do oceano, uma paisagem diferente surgiu no horizonte: em meio ao céu azul com poucas nuvens, uma bela cadeia de montanhas desenhava-se logo em frente junto com graciosas campinas e focos de floresta. O vôo das gaivotas perto do barco reforçava a aproximação do continente. De pé junto à proa, encarando o cenário, Indiana murmurou para si mesmo, dando especial atenção às elevações de terra:

-- Seu berço, Skadi... Uma terra de montanhas... Escandinávia.

De fato, aproximavam-se dos arredores da cidade de Trelleborg, na costa sul da Suécia: um país neutro na guerra. Dali poderiam sem muita dificuldade conseguir retornar em segurança à Inglaterra.

Pouco depois a embarcação atracou num pequeno e modesto cais junto a uma estrada que acompanhava o traçado de uma praia. Os quatro ocupantes deixaram o transporte ansiosos e felizes por tornarem a pisar em terra firme após tanto tempo no meio do mar. Mas, para surpresa do grupo, alguém os aguardava: homens armados. Indy e Mac levaram por instinto as mãos aos seus coldres para sacarem as pistolas, porém logo viram que seus anfitriões felizmente não eram nazistas. Tratava-se, na verdade, do prestativo Myrvang e um destacamento da Resistência norueguesa.

-- _Goddag!_ – ele saudou-os em sua língua.

-- Vocês têm uma habilidade incomum em seguir U-Boats alemães! – constatou Jones, alternando seu olhar entre Mac, Sophia e os noruegueses.

-- Seu amigo britânico nos avisou por rádio, e resolvemos preparar este local para poderem desembarcar em segurança – explicou o loiro. – Afinal, inúmeras posições ao redor do Báltico ainda se encontram ocupadas pelo inimigo.

-- Acho que agora só precisamos contatar o OSS ou o MI6... Quer fazer algo enquanto isso Sophia?

Sem que respondesse, a ruiva simplesmente caminhou até Myrvang, os dois trocando sinceros sorrisos enquanto se fitavam nos olhos, e uniram-se num abraço... Beijando-se em seguida.

-- Sophia? – Indy repetiu o nome da moça, incrédulo.

O casal permaneceu agarrado, a demonstração de paixão apenas se intensificando, apesar da imprópria platéia. Mac, rindo, deu um leve soco num dos ombros do norte-americano. Instantes depois a mulher e o combatente da Resistência se desvencilharam, permanecendo de mãos dadas. Acabaram dando as costas para os demais e caminhando rumo à estrada, Hapgood virando a cabeça num dado momento e dizendo:

-- Nós nos vemos por aí, Indiana Jones!

Este ainda retrucou:

-- Mas, Sophia...

-- Eu aprendi muito com Njord e Skadi!

E, felicíssima, desapareceu de vista com seu amado norueguês, ainda vestindo o traje de mergulho.

Um tanto quanto conformado, no entanto ainda confuso, Jones cruzou os braços. Foi Mac quem veio confortá-lo, dando tapinhas em seus ombros:

-- Não se aflija, Jonesinho... Há coisas que só mesmo sendo alguém que é sempre rejeitado para você entender.

-- Mulheres, Mac... É por isso que quase sempre prefiro os artefatos arqueológicos. Eles não fazem isso com a gente...

-- Bem... E o que vai fazer agora?

-- Eu tinha sido convidado para participar de uma escavação na Irlanda, mas...

Nisso, ambos, além dos soldados de Myrvang que ali haviam permanecido, viram uma linda jovem sueca, de longos cabelos loiros e corpo de bom porte, vestido azul celeste, passando pela estrada, vinda da cidade, com uma cesta pendurada num dos braços. Mac cutucou o parceiro e indagou, sussurrando:

-- Que acha de fazermos um reconhecimento da praia, Jonesinho?

-- Eu aprovo totalmente a idéia...

Indy endireitou o chapéu, ajeitou de modo precário suas roupas com as mãos... E seguiu o amigo pela estrada costeira, no encalço da bela habitante do lugar...

Pois, onde houver um desafio...

FIM

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".

Bibliografia:

_**Sobre Indiana Jones:**_

Indiana Jones Wiki – A Enciclopédia do Universo Indiana Jones (em inglês).

The – Um dos maiores sites existentes sobre Indy (em inglês).

_**Sobre a crença de que o fim do mundo ocorreria no ano 1000 d.C.:**_

DUBY, Georges. "O ano mil". Tradução de Teresa Matos. Lisboa: Edições 70, 1967.

_**Sobre a lenda de Vineta:**_

Revista Mundo Estranho n. 73, Editora Abril, março de 2008, págs. 34-35.

Wikipedia

_**Sobre o século XX e regimes totalitários:**_

HOBSBAWN, Eric. "Era dos Extremos: o breve século XX". Tradução de Marcos Santarrita, revisão técnica de Maria Célia Paoli. São Paulo: Companhia das Letras, 1995.

Documentário: "Nós que aqui estamos, por vós esperamos", disponível em 8 partes no YouTube.

_**Sobre mitologia nórdica e temas variados:**_

Wikipedia

Extra – Cante com o Goldfield:

É mundialmente conhecida a música "Raiders March", popularmente chamada de "Indiana Jones Theme", a trilha composta por John Williams, o mago dos temas de cinema, para a série Indiana Jones. Muitos fãs já tentaram criar uma letra para tal melodia, que não é cantada, então eu, autor desta história e que também admira muito o personagem, resolvi arriscar.

Segue a letra abaixo, em inglês. Recomendo que a leiam com a música tocando ao fundo, para uma melhor apreciação.

Divirta-se!

– _O autor._

- - - - - - - -

Indiana Jones Theme – Lyrics

_(Raiders March)_

_By Goldfield._

Way to go, Doctor Jones

Way to go, Indiana Jones

Way to go, Doctor Jones

To hunt relics, lost temples, great rides, adventure! (x2)

He is the one, if you ask to me

He is the one, if you ride to see

Mysteries, Archeology

Come to explore, come to hunt, come on now, come here to see!

Doctor Jones, he deserves to be

The one to have more then thrill to live!

Come to find quests of infinity

What is hidden or lost he'll certainly find

Sankara Stones, the Holy Grail or the Lost Ark

He doesn't like to lose and maybe even if he does

He'll never give up a good fight!

Way to go, Doctor Jones

Way to go, Indiana Jones

Way to go, Doctor Jones

To hunt relics, lost temples, great rides, adventure and love! (x2)

He seeks treasures of History

Have some great friends

And even have time to

Teach at university

Indy, he is and will always be

Great adventurer, man of great heart

Lover of the past, man ready to quest

He'll ever be…

(The man of Fedora hat, he is not any Junior, he's Indiana Jones… Ready to ride, let's get start)

Indy, it's not about your age

It is the mileage and you're going always to be

The name of thrill

Adventure is you!

Let's get it trough!

Way to go, Doctor Henry Jones

Way to go, Indiana Jones

Way to go, it's seeing to believe!

What is hidden or lost he'll certainly find

Sankara Stones, the Holy Grail or the Lost Ark

He doesn't like to lose and maybe even if he does

He'll never give up a good fight!

Way to go, Doctor Jones

Way to go, Indiana Jones

Way to go, Doctor Jones

To hunt relics, lost temples, great rides, adventure!

Way to go, Doctor Jones

Way to go, Indiana Jones

Way to go, Doctor Jones

To hunt relics, lost temples, great rides, adventure and love!

Who's in the way, he'll gonna surpass

He'll get the girl, he'll get the prize

Fortune and glory he will conquest

Jones is the best!


End file.
